The Kit and the Kitten
by XxLichKingxX
Summary: What if Yugito was younger, and if she met a certain other blonde before Akatsuki reached her? Would the fox and the cat get along? And would they become the most feared couple in all the ninja world? your going to have to read to answer these questions:P
1. Chapter One: Cat Women?

**Start of my first story yay! So ya to be honest I'm a NaruSaku fan but the NaruxYugi pairing is just too damn fun to write about and I'm surprised there's so little of it because seriously, even though it's impossible for it to happen in the real story, that doesn't mean it can't be interesting :P so ya lets all put the Sakura vs Hinata warring aside and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I'm going to.**

_**Disclaimer –**_** Ya I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence cause Yugito wouldn't of died as fast as she did ******

**Chapter 1**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It has been a year and a half since our favorite blonde Jinchuriki embarked on his training trip with Jiraiya of the legendary three. Though the trip is only half way through, the boy has grown physically as well as in the ninja arts. However not everything can change so soon.

"Neh Ero-sennin, we've been walking for days! Where the hell are we heading?!" Exclaimed Naruto as he and his perverted sensei continued walking up some path deeper into some unknown mountains.

Jiraiya though just kept looking straight ahead with a stoic look on his face, apparently paying no attention to the annoyed blonde in his company which just managed to irk Naruto more.

But before Naruto could retort again, Jiraiya let a smile cross his face as he noticed something in the distance.

"Huh? What are you smiling at now Ero-sennin? There's no bath houses out here in the middle of freaking nowhere!" shouted Naruto frustrated that all they have been doing for the last week was walking and no training.

"Your right gaki, but we are not _nowhere_, take a look up ahead" Said the Legendary ninja as he raised his arm pointing ahead of them ignoring the bath house comment from his student.

Naruto looked up and became stunned, "Huh w..what is this place?" asked the confused blonde as they continued walking towards what seemed to be a large village that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh? You don't know this place?" Asked the smirking Sannin obviously playing on Naruto's lack of knowledge of the world outside of the fire country.

"Does it look like I know this place! We were hiking through these mountains until we are so high up that we are in the clouds and then out of nowhere comes some huge… village…" Naruto ranted until he got to the end thinking about what he was saying till his eye's lit up.

"So it seems you noticed, welcome to the Hidden Cloud village" said Jiraiya watching excitement, wonder, realization and then finally shock all play across the boy's face in said order.

"Hold on, are we even friendly with this village?!" Shouted Naruto confused.

"Well we might not be outright allied with them like we are with the sand, we are also not at war with them. Besides I was invited here by the Raikage to brief him on what I know about Akatsuki. The more all the hidden villages know about them the harder it will be for them to move around easily" explained Jiraiya as they approached the main gate to the Cloud village.

Naruto listened to Jiraiya but cringed at the mentioning of _that_ organization. He could still clearly remember his last encounter with them and he sure as hell didn't want to. Nothing pissed Naruto off more than knowing what Akatsuki was after at the moment.

"Hault! State your purpose in coming here to the Hidden Cloud" Announced one of the two guards posted at the large gate to the village.

"We are here by invitation from Raikage, I am Jiraiya of the Legendary Three" responded Jiraiya to the guard surprising Naruto that he didn't do his retarded dance along with it.

"Ah yes, Jiraiya-sama, Raikage has been expecting you. And who is this?" The guard asked glancing over towards Naruto.

"This is my apprentice Uzumaki Naruto, don't worry though, he's too much of a baka to do anything to compromise your village" Replied Jiraiya causing Naruto to shout back yelling that he's not a baka and that Jiraiya is just an old perv.

The guard chuckled at their antics, "Very well, please follow me, I'll escort you to Raikage" said the guard as he started to walk towards their destination.

Once they arrived at the desired building the guard took his leave.

"Naruto, stay out here" said Jiraiya looking back at his student sternly.

"What! Why!?" Naruto retorted.

But Jiraiya had already went inside leaving Naruto to himself.

"Damn that Ero-sennin just leaving me out here like that" Said Naruto as he turned around and leaned against the wall to wait. Suddenly he found himself pulled into his mindscape in front of a familiar prison cell.

**'I can take care of him if you want kit, all you gotta do i-'**

_'NO! I'm not letting you out so stop asking fur-ball!" _

**'Heh, well anyway you're getting pretty good with those wind jutsu you've been learning kit'**

_'Thanks, I still need to get better with the hand seals though, I really do suck at them'_

**'I can use my chakra to weigh your hands down to improve your speed next time you train kit'**

'_Yea that would help a lot, thanks again fur-ball'_

"Hey! Gaki, snap out of it!"

Naruto came back to the real world to Jiraiya waving his hand in his face.

"So are we done here? I want get back to my training!" said Naruto impatiently.

"Yes I am done, however I have to scout out a possible Akatsuki hideout not too far from here that Raikage mentioned, that being said I want you to stay here till I return" Explained Jiraiya getting ready for the million questions that were undoubtedly about to burst from his student.

"What!? Why the hell do you want me to stay here, and what am I suppose to do? Just wonder around here!?" asked Naruto shouting like usual.

"Naruto, you know what Akatsuki is after, I'm not going to bring you right into their hands, and also I talked it over with Raikage" Said Jiraiya as he reached into his pocket for something. "Here, this is a pass acknowledging that Raikage is allowing you to stay here till my return" continued Jiraiya handing Naruto the scroll. "As for your last question, you can take the time to learn about this village"

"Fine…" Said Naruto looking down, he knew he couldn't join Jiraiya if he was in fact going near a potential Akatsuki base.

"Hey cheer up gaki! After this I promise I'll be teaching you some great new jutsu. Besides, who knows you may find yourself some hot young cloud girl!" said Jiraiya with one of his perverted grins thinking about all the research he could gather on a forbidden love between a couple from two different villages.

"Just leave already so we can get out of here faster!" Shouted Naruto ignoring his comment about finding a girl. Everywhere they went the pervert had to bring up finding him a girl in some way and it was getting annoying since with all the time the old perv wasted on the subject he could have already learned a new jutsu or two.

"Jeez, alright alright I'll get going, but seriously I know how you think you should be loyal to that pink haired girl but that may never happen, your too young to reserve yourself in such a way, if you actually do meet a girl, don't deny yourself that happiness. Cause I sure as hell don't see that other girl denying her happiness even for a second if your other teammate came knocking on her door." And with that said Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'_I guess he's right isn't he? Oh well I guess I'll just take a look around and compare this place to Konoha, better than standing around here dwelling on what ifs' _Said Naruto as he turned around and journeyed through the streets of the Hidden Cloud.

After about an hour of walking around his stomach told him it was time to get some food. So Naruto being Naruto asked a local for directions to nearest ramen bar which is where he was heading at the moment.

Upon arriving Naruto took a seat in the middle of the empty bar and was greeted by a friendly elderly man.

"Welcome to Cloud Ramen! What can I get fer ya lad?" greeted whom Naruto guessed was the owner.

"I'll have a large order of the best pork ramen you can make!" Requested Naruto in his usual cheery tone when it came to ordering his beloved ramen.

"It'll be ready in a jippy lad, and ye won't be disappointed fer I make the best ramen in all the Lightnin country!" replied the old man as he started to make the meal.

'_Yosh! I can't wait to try this cloud ramen!' _squealed a drooling Naruto in his head.

But Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard another customer enter and take a seat two stools away.

"Ah, I was wondering when our favorite customer was going to show up, shrimp again right?" Greeted and asked the elderly owner of the bar.

"Of course! You know me too well Kenichi" replied the new arrival in which Naruto realized was a girl.

Naruto looked over, it was a girl maybe a little older than himself. She had long blonde hair wrapped in a tight ponytail down to her waist. She was garbed in what Naruto noticed was the Hidden Cloud kunoichi uniform, a short sleeved turtleneck shirt that was black on the top and grey from the breasts down. She also sported black ninja pants that stopped about mid calves and had light purple clouds on the bottom of her left leg. Her ankles and arms were bandaged up also wearing black ninja gloves. But as Naruto's gaze returned to her face he noticed perhaps the most peculiar thing about the girl, her eyes. They were an obsidian color but were slanted oddly.. '_Huh? Woah she freaking looks like a cat with that stare! Wait a minute, stare..?'_

Sure enough the girl a couple seats down from him was glaring at him.

"And what in the hell do you think your looking at?" asked the kunoichi.

"Umm sorry!" responded Naruto a bit embarrassed he had indeed been staring at the girl.

"If anything I should be staring at you since you're the one with those weird whiskers" Retorted the girl.

"W..what!? Well your one to talk with those eyes! You look like a cat or something!" Replied Naruto at the now shocked girl as they both growled at each other.

"Here's both of your orders!" said the owner as he placed both bowls in front of the two growling ninja who both seemed glaze over at the smell coming from below their noses.

They both immediately broke their chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison completely forgetting about their bickering due to the seemingly genjutsu like aroma both jinchuriki were weak too.

As both inhaled their meals they finished at exactly the same time and almost as if practiced, together they held their bowls forward, "Another round please!" they both shouted realizing that they other did the same thing they began growling at each other once more.

Already predicting both customers the owner immediately handed them fresh bowls of their respected meals. Quicker than the untrained eye can follow, both jinchuriki gain began inhaling their ramen both seemingly in a wordless battle of who can eat the most ramen.

About a half hour later and twenty combined bowls conquered, the two bottomless pit ninja had had their fill.

The girl had a content smile on her face and without a warning let out a rather loud pur.

Naruto's eyes went wide at hearing this, "HA! I knew you were a freaking cat!" shouted Naruto pointing at the girl.

The girl closed her eyes, then a second later looked beyond pissed off. Naruto realized he just corssed _that_ threshold remembering all the beatings from Tsunade and Sakura.

'_OH SHIT!'_

'**RUN KIT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!'**

Naruto immediately took off for his life jumping up onto a nearby roof.

"WAIT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN PAY!" shouted Kenichi the ramen bar owner.

'_SHIT SHIT, I forgot that I'm not in Konoha and I can't just take off like that. But if I go back I'm dead anyway!' _Thought Naruto trying to think of a way to survive.

"That bastard, don't worry Kenichi, I'll drag his sorry ass back here and make him squeal if he doesn't pay." Said the Cloud Kunoichi as she took off in pursuit of Naruto. '_But that's after I filet him for making fun of me!'_

A few minutes later Naruto was breathing heavy on top of some roof due to the near death experience. "Man.. Who the hell was that girl?" '_She's even scarier than Baa-chan and Sakura-chan combined.'_

'_Well I guess I'll take a quick breather since it seems I lost that crazy cat girl'_ Thought Naruto as he dropped to the ground noticing he just dodged a round house kick. '_HOLY SHIT!' _screamed Naruto as he took off running again. '_What the hell?! She's even as freaking agile as a cat too! I can't believe she got that close to me without myself knowing it!'_

"Get back here you bastard!" She shouted as she continued her pursuit.

'_Dammit what should I do? Wait that's it! I hope to god this works!' _thought Naruto coming up with a plan.

"Where did he go!?" Mumbled the girl as she looked through the crowd that Naruto had ran through. As she started to maneuver through the mob of people she felt something or someone tap her shoulder.

"Tch what is it!?" She mumbled angrily until she saw who it was. "Oh Samui-san! What is it? I'm kind of busy right now." She said as she noticed it was one of her fellow shinobi.

"Raikage needs you, he said it's urgent" Samui informed then shunshin'd away before Yugito could reply.

"Just great, I can't believe I didn't get that jerk the first time and now I may never" said Yugito as she too shunshin'd away.

Back in an alley, "YATTA! She fell for it! Now I better get back to that ramen bar and pay hehe" cheered Naruto heading back to the ramen bar.

"Ugh, the bane of all kage's, all this paperwork" mumbled Raikage as he continuously stamped each paper handed to him.

"Oh come on, you only got a few more stacks left" Replied the busty blonde helping him.

Just then the doors busted open revealing a familiar kunoichi.

"Ah Yugito what can I do for you?" Replied the Raikage looking up from his work at the blonde Jinchuriki.

Confused, Yugito looked from the Raikage to Samui, "Umm Samui just came to me saying you wanted to speak to me Raikage-sama" Replied the girl.

"Huh what are you talking about Yugito? Samui has been here helping me for hours" replied Raikage.

"Ya Yugito, have you finally lost it yet?" Joked the other blonde known as Samui.

Realization dawned on Yugito as she exited even faster than she entered.

"What in the world was that about?" Question Raikage confused.

"No clue… But that's Yugito for ya" replied Samui as she started handing Raikage more papers to stamp.

'_Curse him! I can't believe I fell for that, the sly idiot is probably rolling on the ground laughing at me now, I'm definitely going to kill him!' _Thought the pissed off Yugito as she picked back up on her search for Naruto.

A few miles away in some random village… "Hey Jiraiya-kun are you their?? Yoo-hoo!" asked the courtesan on the said man's lap waving her hand in his face.

Jiraiya stared out the window, '_I sense that the gaki is in grave danger… and not from any normal enemy…' _ Jiraiya smirked knowingly, then looked back to the girl in front of him, '_That's right I'm on a mission hehe'_ giggled the pervert.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, and thanks for reading through. Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter Two: Narutosama

**Amg thanks for the reviews :D You all gave me some great positive reviews and a little constructive criticism in a couple, I'm very happy with the turn out. One thing I wanted to clear up, idk if anybody cares THAT much or would even notice without me saying anything but the eight tails jinchuuriki won't be in the cloud village in my story, it was cause too much conflict with the way I have Yugito here. Now later on I have no clue whether or not the rapper will be in my fic but he won't be a jinchuuriki.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 2**

'_I hope she doesn't come here first when she realizes she's been duped' _thought Naruto as he found his way back to the ramen bar and entered.

"Welcome to-! Oh yer that leaf kid" Said Kenichi recognizing the blonde as he turned from cleaning his kitchen.

"Sorry about running off like that old man, I was just in a scary situation hehe" Said the blonde scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, survived ole Yugito did ye?" Chuckled Kenichi looking at Naruto as he cleaned some bowls with a towel.

"So that's that cat girl's name? I'll make sure to stay clear of it" laughed Naruto. "By the way, here's the money for the ramen I had" Said Naruto taking out his wallet.

"Oh don't worry about it lad, the ramen's on the house. I haven't seen Yugito that happy for a long while" replied Kenichi picking up another bowl to clean.

"Huh? What do you mean happy? She wanted to freaking kill me and you call that happy!?" shouted Naruto confused.

"Ha! Not going to lie lad, Yugito woulda definitely gave ye a good pounding!" laughed Kenichi, "I've known her ever since she was a small lass, and I know for a fact that yer little argument was the highlight of her day" said Kenichi getting a little quieter but continued. "Truth behold, too few will give her the time of day in this village, she's unwanted here fer reasons that are not mine to say" Kenichi finished sadly.

This caused unwanted memories of Naruto's childhood to flash before him, thinking this was all too familiar.

"Well thanks for the ramen old man, I still got to find a place to stay at so I gotta get going before it gets too late" Said Naruto trying to forget the memories.

"No, thank you lad. Take care now" Replied Kenichi as Naruto left.

Later that day…

'_Dammit!' _yelled Naruto in his head, '_I still can't find a decent inn, where's Ero-sennin when you need him… huh is that?'_ he noticed a girl running towards him in the distance through the crowded street. As she got closer he could see she was young with blonde hair.. '_It's that Yugito girl! I'll apologize, I just hope she doesn't still want to kill me'._

"Yugi- Ahh!" said Naruto as fell to the ground from being shoved by the running girl. That's when Naruto noticed the way she was running. She had her head down and he could have sworn it looked like '_She was crying…'_

She ran and she ran, '_Why…'_ she continued running then sprinted up one of the taller buildings, '_Why..!'_ she then jumped onto the roof and collapsed on her knees, '_God why!'_ she proceeded to bawl her eyes out. But then who wouldn't after the mission she just received…

Naruto still sat there eyes fixated on the path Yugito had taken moments ago. All of this was too familiar with him. '_Could she be a..?'_ Naruto left the question hanging in his mind as he finally took away his gaze to look at the direction she came from, seeing the Raikage tower. '_I'm going to get to the bottom of this!'_. He then got up and made his way towards the tower.

"Hault! Unless you have proper authorization you're not allowed to enter the Raikage's tower." Stated one of the shinobi guards positioned at the front entrance.

"I need to ask Raikage something important please let me pass" Naruto asked hopefully.

The guard gave Naruto a bored look before replying again, "Look kid, as I already said, you n-"

"It's about Yugito! I just saw her running from here and wanted to know why she was crying!" Interrupted Naruto getting desperate.

The guard's expression grew angry at what Naruto had said, "Listen Leaf kid, that thing is none of your business, now leave before I arrest you"

Just then two middle aged men exited out the front door of the tower.

"No need to be talking about that filth anymore" one of the men said who then looked over towards Naruto. "Oh a little leaf ninja, I thought I heard something of the sort being discussed at one point, well anyways why don't you run along to the playground, your buffoon of a babysitter should return in just a few days." Said the same man, who seemed to be enjoying belittling the boy in front of him.

'_Bastard! I can't even do anything in this situation..'_ Naruto growled and walked away from the group. _'That arrogant way of talking, they must be a part of the Cloud council'_ Thought Naruto matching up the similarities of that man and those he's seen in the civilian council back in the leaf.

"I wonder what that kid's deal was" questioned the other council member as they walked through the village.

"Isn't it obvious? He's with the 'Great Jiraiya'" the other joked. "They have that burning will of fire to feel pity for every little thing, that's why they were able to put themselves in the position to be ambushed by the sand and the sound"

"Haha, isn't that the truth" The other replied as more of a statement then a fact.

However the two failed to notice that although Naruto walked away, what they saw walk away was a kage bunshin.

'_Damn these bastards I wish I could teach them a lesson..' _Thought Naruto as he continued to trail them.

They eventually stopped at a teashop, Naruto was able to henge and enter the shop and sat down at the other end of the shop, Naruto then focused a little chakra to his ears so he could listen in on the two assholes.

"I still can't get over how ingenious our plan was"

"Yea, it's been a long haul and many failed attempts to finally kill her off"

This got Naruto's attention

"Ya I doubt that Akatsuki will have any trouble finishing her off"

'_WHAT? Then I was right, she has to be a jinchuuriki!'_ Naruto screamed in his head.

"So what is it? Ten million for each of us?"

"Yea, Kakuzu promised twenty million total if we were able to get the demon out in the open for them"

"Not that I'm complaining but I didn't think they would need this kind of help"

"They usually wouldn't, but that Jiraiya was in the area and was close to finding out where one of the Akatsuki bases was located that was needed for whatever they want with Yugito"

"Ah, so that's why we had to convince Raikage to invite him here, to send him off on a wild goose chase with a hideout that doesn't exist, at least not in the direction where he's looking"

"Yup, and while Jiraiya is out of the picture, we can hand over Yugito safely over to Akatsuki, freeing the village of the demon and getting filthy rich haha"

'_Fucking bastards'_ Thought Naruto as his mind was racing still hiding as a henge across the room.

'**It seems there is someone you want dead kit'** said Kyuubi.

'_Did you hear any of this crap?'_ asked Naruto.

'**Yes I did, rest assure to know that if I wasn't imprisoned these two would have been long dead'** replied the demon lord.

'_They said they needed to convince the Raikage, they wouldn't have to if he was on their side so hopefully he'll be able to do something about this'_ Thought Naruto as he got up and left before sprinting back towards the Raikage's tower.

As Naruto got closer to the tower he noticed that another girl exited, then recognizing that it was the girl he spotted earlier that he used to henge into to fool Yugito.

"Excuse me? Samui?" Asked Naruto remembering that Yugito had called him by that name earlier.

"Huh what is it? Oh you must be the boy who came here with Jiraiya-sama" Replied Samui turning around to face Naruto.

"I need your help, I need to speak with Raikage!" half yelled Naruto.

"Huh what for? You know we can't just have any ninja from another village waltz up to the Raikage" said Samui.

"It's an emergency though! It.. It's about Yugito!" pleaded Naruto hoping the girl in front of her wasn't one of the many in the village who looked down on the girl.

Samui's eye's widened for a second at the boys words, '_Something about Yugito? I didn't expect that, the kid seems sincere though, and if this is about Yugito it might very well be important'._ Thought Samui. "Alright I'll take you to Raikage, this way" she said as they both arrived and entered into the Raikage Tower.

As the two entered Naruto noticed the office was similar to the hokage's back home with hardly any difference. He then noticed who was clearly the Raikage, he looked like a pretty strong older man with a goatee and some weird mustache.

"Samui, what is it now…?" Asked the Raikage tiredly.

"This boy was desperate to speak with you Raikage-sama, it's something about Yugito…" Said Samui as Naruto took a step forward.

Remembering that he's not in Konoha he kept his manners and bowed. "My name is Uzuamki Naruto I came here with Jiraiya and have some dire information on Yugito" Said Naruto as he looked back up at the Raikage.

"There always seems to be problems in the village with Yugito, speak quickly its late" Responded Raikage.

"I overheard some of your council members talking at a tea shop about sending Yugito off on a suicide mission where she would be ambushed by Akatsuki. They said they made a deal with one of them named Kakuzu that if they managed to get Jiraiya away from the area and Yugito out of the village, that they would be payed a lot of money... Someone has to save her!" explained Naruto pleadingly, not wanting a fellow jinchuuriki to fall to Akatsuki.

The Raikage was angered by this and was the first to respond, "Dammit, I know something was going to happen sooner or later, the council has been trying to get rid of her for years but have failed" said the Raikage now looking at his desk.

"Almost the entire village despises Yugito for what she holds, even her fellow shinobi refused to team up with her so she can only do solo missions.. But even though they don't want her, she is still a very talented ninja and has been able to survive and complete all the attempted suicide missions the council has put her on" Continued the Raikage sadly.

"But you're the Raikage! Can't you control what missions she goes on? Like call off the one that was just given to her?!" asked Naruto desperately, after hearing what Raikage said, he realized that Yugito has had it way worse than he did, she didn't even have a team for crying out loud!

"I can only dictate missions I give out, the council also can by law hand out mandatory missions if seventy-five percent or more of the council vote in favor. I'm afraid we can do nothing for poor Yugito…" Finished the Raikage quietly as if he were about to cry. _'I always tried to help Yugito but the village just won't accept her… I've failed her' _mourned Raikage.

"Screw this!" Shouted Naruto, "The laws in the cloud may prevent any of your ninja's from interfering in a council given mission but they can't stop me from helping her since I'm a leaf ninja!"

The Raikage looked at Naruto shocked, '_This boy, what he says is true, but would he really risk that much for someone who's from another village?' "_Why? Why would you risk so much for someone from our village? Especially since it seems that you know what she has in her?" asked the shocked Raikage.

Naruto looked at the Raikage then looked at his feet while clenching his fists, "I too am a jinchuuriki…"

Raikage's eyes opened even wider at this.

Naruto continued, "It was hard, growing up as a container, being hated by everyone. Because of that pain I know how Yugito feel's better than anyone even if I don't know her personally. But, I was able to eventually get the people around me to accept me. But.. she's had it even worse off than me, I was able to make friends, you said nobody even wants to team up with her… even I can't imagine how hard that must be, nobody should have to live like that. That's why I'll save her, I promise I'll bring her back, and I never go back on my promises because that's MY way of the ninja!" Finished Naruto with a determined look.

'_I can't believe such a boy exists…'_ Thought Raikage. "Thank you Naruto-sama".

Hearing this Naruto froze, '_Did the Raikage just say Naruto-sama?'_ even Samui's eyes were wide open.

"I don't know how you plan on doing it" He said as he pulled out some documents and began to write on them. "But for some reason I can't help but think you can pull off a miracle" He continued as he took out another piece of paper and began writing on it.

"It's a promise of a lifetime, I'll definitely stop those Akatsuki bastards from taking her" Naruto said watching the Raikage.

The Raikage put the documents he wrote on in an envelop and walked over in front of Naruto then again did the unthinkable to Naruto, he bowed.

"I have failed Yugito on more than one occasion Naruto-sama, maybe you can do with her what I could not" Said the bowing Kage as he handed the envelop to Naruto.

Samui looked on confused before realizing what Raikage was doing, "Raikage-sama.. is that..?"

"When you save her, give her that envelop" Instructed Raikage.

Naruto still amazed that a kage from another village had bowed to him and called him sama, nodded his head and took the envelop confused though about what Samui meant.

"Now you must hurry Naruto, Yugito must have left already and she's fast, It'll be hard to catch up to her" said Raikage standing up straight.

"But I don't know which way she's heading…" Said Naruto realizing that he never found out exactly 'where' she was being sent by those bastards in the cloud council.

"Follow the road south, the mission was for her to deal with a group of thugs in the town the road leads to, but I guarantee Yugito knows that the council would not give her such an easy mission and that it's in fact an attempt on her life" explained Raikage. He had read over the mission details just minutes before Naruto and Samui arrived.

"Alright, thanks for everything Raikage-sama!" Said Naruto as he ran out of the room to go and track down his fellow jinchuuriki.

Samui looked at the door Naruto left through. "He sure is an odd kid…" she said.

"Yes he is" Replied Raikage as he sat back down behind his desk. "Jiraiya did speak highly of the boy, I can see why now"

"I hope he can really save her, I just don't see how though…" Samui said sadly.

"Samui, this may seem irresponsible of me since I'm the Raikage but, have faith in the boy" he replied with a smile.

Samui looked out the window at the night sky over the village, '_I hope Raikage's right… Naruto'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you all think is in that envelop?**

**And is Naruto really crazy enough to take on Akatsuki by his lonesome?**

**Will Jiraiya help him in time? And what if he doesn't?**


	3. Chapter Three: Hidan talks too much

**Woot chapter 3, again thanks for the reviews. Regarding the age of Naruto and Yugito, I guess I could have explained that a better, at the start I said it was half way through the training trip, however I making it three years not two and a half. So Naruto is about fourteen and a half. As for Yugito, Naruto doesn't even know her age other than she appears to be 'around' his age. But ya, I'm just going to make her a year older than Naruto. Also that envelop question was kinda obvious eh?**

_**Disclaimer –**_** Ya I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence**

**Chapter 3**

**'Calm down kitten, we'll make it through just like we always have'** Said the two tailed Cat, Nekomata to her host who at the moment was very broken.

'_How can I calm down! The council hasn't given me one of these missions for months! They must have been planning this one for awhile, it's not going to be like the others!' _Replied Yugito as she raced through the tree's towards her objective…

'**If what you say is true kitten, then it proves my point even more and that you should calm down. You're going to need to be in top form for this'** Coached Nekomata.

'_The council thinks I don't know what's going to come after me here, but I do know it and I don't have much hope'_ Continued Yugito, still crying as she ran.

'**Kitten, the Akatsuki are strong, but we will face them together and we will win. Also have you thought about defecting? You wouldn't even have to face the Akatsuki yet then'** Asked Nekomata.

'_I can't defect… The council sends me on these missions because even though they all hate me, they can't outright kill me. But if I defect, that would give them the golden opportunity to send every available Hunter-nin after my head, and that would be even worse than the Akatsuki' _Explained Yugito sadly.

'**I'm sorry that you have had to live like this kitten' **

'_It's not your fault, It's the people who can't see me for me. You've always helped me Neko-chan I could never blame you. I just wish there were more people like Kenichi and Raikage who would have just given me a chance'_

'**I'm sure there's some people out there who are like that, you just haven.. KITTEN LOOK OUT!'**

Yugito barely dodged some sort of projectile from her side.

"Wow this Jinchuuriki sure has some quick reflex's" Said a man with slicked back silver hair and a large three bladed scythe in his hand.

Yugito watched as the thing, or hand as she now sees it, that was launched at her return to its master, some weird looking man with a mask covering most of his face. She then quickly noted the cloaks.

"Akatsuki…" Yugito mumbled angrily gaining the attention of the two.

"Wow she even knows who we are, this one's pretty smart too eh Kakuzu?" said the main with the scythe.

"Hidan, I'll take care of this one. I don't want to be sitting here all day because of your stupid rituals" said the Akatsuki Yugito now knew as Kakuzu.

"Fuck you Kakuzu! You know I don't like it either but my religion requires it!" Barked Hidan back at his partner.

"You can spend this time praying so maybe you won't have to do them on the next one, like I said, this Jinchuuriki is mine" Said Kakuzu as he took a few steps forward getting ready for the confrontation.

"Yea, yea whatever, atheist prick" mumbled Hidan.

'_Well this is it, I hope you are right Neko-chan'_ Said Yugito to her demon as she got into a fighting position.

'**Remember we are in this together kitten'**

Understanding what Nibi meant, Yugito got down on all fours as the familiar feeling of the demonic chakra began to grow around her. Within seconds she was engulfed by the blue fiery like chakra in the form of the Nekomata.

"Wow, this jinchuuriki showed its powers soon, guess it wants to go all out with you Kakuzu, sure you don't want me to handle it?" Joked Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan, this needs to be finished quickly incase Jiraiya is close enough to spot the fight" Replied Kakuzu hardening his skin as the cat slammed a fiery paw down on the Akatsuki bounty hunter.

_**Somewhere between the fight and the Hidden Cloud…**_

_'Furball, do you have any idea which Biju Yugito has within her?'_

**'Well you said she looked like a cat. Seems that the containers take on some physical characteristics of the demon they hold. Like Gaara had those raccoon-like eyes, you have the whiskers like a fox. So if she did look like a cat then I would say it has to be the Two-tailed Cat, Nekomata'**

_'Nekomata huh? Do you know this one?'_

**'Uh, um we were uh friends, ya we were friends you could say'**

_'I guess all the more reason to save her right?'_

**'Yea… and kit I can feel her chakra and its starting to fade'**

'_Dammit, I have to hury!'_ Naruto tried his hardest to move even faster. He silently hoped that Ero-sennin would be in the area to help him in case he ran into the pair of Itachi and Kisame knowing how hopeless a fight between him and the genjutsu user would be. He also wondered what the toad sage would do or say if he knew his student was about to engage Akatsuki by his lonesome. The pervert specifically arranged for him to stay in the Cloud to keep him as far away from the organization as possible.

'_Ero-sennin is going to kill me… that's if I don't get killed by them first.'_ He then began to wonder if it would be in fact better to fight an Akatsuki other than Itachi and Kisame. At least with those two he knew what they could do. From what he knew of the organization, traditional ninja's who threw some kunai here and used some taijutsu their didn't exist. Even though how suicidal it would be versus Itachi, it may be even more so versus another member who could do anything for all he knew.

'_Good thing I have Kage Bunshin's heh…'_ Pretty quickly into Naruto's trip with Jiraiya he had realized the valuable use of the clones in terms of training and scouting out an opponents fighting style. '_Feels like I'm going to need to use everything I've learned plus a miracle…'_ he thought, he began to feel the demonic chakra in the distance fading fast until it disappeared.

'_Shit! I have to make it!'_ Naruto struggled to move his legs even faster. He HAD to save her no matter what, to hell with whatever asshole Akatsuki member was fighting her. He made a promise and he's definitely not going to break it. '_At least I finished THAT jutsu'_ he allowed a slight smirk to grace his face.

_**Back at the battle scene…**_

"You know Kakuzu, I don't think your that much faster than me" said Hidan as he walked up to the slightly panting teammate of his.

Kakuzu however ignored Hidan, the girl was stronger than he expected. Many of his jutsu were ineffective against the jinchuuriki's fiery coat of demonic chakra. She was also able to destroy two of Kakuzu's heart's during the battle.

Yugito was sprawled out on the ground barely conscious. Her body was bruised all over with a handful of broken bones and had depleted all of her chakra not to mention to blood covering her. She began to helplessly cry again, for a few minutes at the start of the fight she had hope. She was foolish enough to even think that this man wasn't that tough. She had killed him twice! Twice she had watch him drop to the ground lifelessly only to rise again for another assault. It seems the Hidden Cloud had gotten its wish, the 'demon' was going to die.

_Flashback_

"_It end's tonight! Get the demon!"_ _shouted a man followed by a bunch of cheers as they chased a four year old Yugito through the village._

_Yugito was currently running for her life alongside her mother who was screaming at the mob to leave her daughter alone, and that she's not the demon. Just anything, anything in hopes to deter them._

_However the mob was quickly gaining on them as they contained shinobi in their ranks and Yugito and her mom were just normal civilians._

_As she tried to run faster in fear, Yugito lost her footing and took a fall to the ground. For a second the horrified child could only see flashes of what was going on around her. She heard her mother's screams, she heard the many cheers of the mob as they closed in on the fallen girl. She then saw a man step forward with a katana in his hand uttering the words the entire mob couldn't wait to hear the whole night._

"_Your pathetic life is over demon!"_ _shouted the ninja as he jabbed the blade forward._

_Yugito had closed her eyes but the strike never came as she heard a few angry comments and a few shocked ones coming from the murderous mob. She then opened up her small eyes widening them instantly._

"_No! Momma!" shouted Yugito as she saw that her mother was lying on top of her pierced by the blade._

"_Don't be scared Yugi.. You're a strong girl. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this… I love you Yugi, continue to be that strong girl I know, some day I'm sure the village will accept you.. I know you'll show them… how wonderful… you are…" said her mother as she finally lost the battle and succumbed to darkness. The Raikage then arrived disbanded the mob and retrieved Yugito and from then on tried to protect her as best as he could._

_End Flashback_

'_I'm sorry momma, I wasn't able to change anything' _Yugito cried. '_At least I was able to meet Raikage, Kenichi and.. that guy…'_ She thought remembering the encounter a few days ago with the blonde boy who she argued with and accused her of being a cat. '_That jerk…'_ was her last thoughts as she passed out.

"Hidan, carry her" commanded Kakuzu.

"Fuck that, you carry her! You're the one that wanted to fight her so god damn bad!" shouted Hidan.

"I'm seriously going to kill you someday" said Kakuzu as he picked up the unconscious jinchuuriki.

"Be my guest Kakuzu, I'd be happy to just finally get it over with"

"Looks like we got company" Stated Kakuzu ignoring his partner for the millionth time today.

Naruto finally arrived jumping down to ground level on the battlefield as took a look at the scene.

'_So it's two that I don't know…'_ he instantly thought not recognizing either of the two Akatsuki members. Naruto then noticed what the masked one was carrying..

"Yugito…" Growled Naruto.

"So you know this bitch? You're not even from her village" Asked Hidan eyeing the blonde who just appeared.

"Hidan, this is Uzumaki Naruto, the Nine-tails jinchuuriki" said Kakuzu recognizing the boy from the description given to him by Itachi.

"Well isn't that sweet, trying to protect your fellow jinchuuriki eh? But I never thought one would be stupid enough to walk right up to us" Said Hidan causing Naruto's temper to rise.

"Give her back! Or I'll take her back by force!" Growled Naruto.

"Hidan, I'll take the Two-tails to the cave, I'll leave the Nine-tails to you. Don't take him lightly, he contains the strongest of the nine, you'll die if you do" Informed Kakuzu as he took off towards the mountain that was nearby.

"Tch, every fucking time that Kakuzu says that. Like I'm worried about you killing me" Said Hidan looking back over towards Naruto.

Naruto stood his ground, as he watched Kakuzu leave. He would have to finish of the one in front of him quickly so he doesn't use up too much chakra and can get to the other one before Yugito dies.

'_So here we go. I have no idea what this guy is capable of, I'll have to use Kage Bunshin's and make sure I don't make any mistakes. I can't afford to do that against one of these guys'_.

"Well I better get this over with, I don't need that damned leader on my back again for taking too long" Said Hidan as his grip on his scythe tightened.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as his personal army appeared and charged at the Akatsuki.

Hidan Immediately threw his weapon taking out a handful of the clones, then swiftly jumped out of the way of the others as he also retracted his scythe.

'_That weapon seems to be a big part of his style, it even retracts somehow' _Naruto thought observing the fight. One thing he learned so far during his trip was that he was surprisingly skilled at coming up with strategies. He always rushed into things headfirst before so he never realized it, but after being scolded by Ero-sennin he started to actually think over things a little more and turned out he was rewarded greatly by the revelation. However this only applied when fighting to his sensei's annoyance.

'_He's also pretty quick to retreat after his weapon strikes, he mustn't be to skilled at close range' _Analyzed the blonde as Hidan destroyed more clones and as Naruto observed, once again retreated.

"So is this all you're going to use!? You'll never get anywhere like this moron!" shouted Hidan.

Right as Hidan threw his scythe again, six clones were launched into the air to avoid the throw and were flying towards Hidan. Hidan immediately jumped for an open area. Naruto however predicted this by arranging his clones to deliberately leave a clear open area for the Akatsuki member.

Naruto quickly went through some seals

"Fuuton: San Yari!"

Instantly three focused wind spears shot out towards where Hidan was landing.

'_Shit I can't dodge'_ he thought as he landed and took the hits that pierced through his chest.

'_Did I really get him?'_ Thought Naruto as he began to get excited at the thought of actually taking down an Akatsuki. However his foe never fell.

"Fuck that hurt!" yelled Hidan recovering his stance.

'_What the hell? I definitely should have hit him in the heart and the lungs… how the fuck is he still alive let alone standing and breathing??'_ Naruto asked himself as he immediately created more clones so he doesn't get caught off guard by something due to his shock.

"How can you still be standing?" Asked Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious asshole? I'm Immortal" Boasted Hidan as he began his assault on Naruto's clones once again. '_Dammit, I lost site of the real one again'_

'_This bastard is really immortal? That's freaking possible?'_

'**It appears so kit, he still must have something up his sleeve, there's no way all he can do is throw that ridiculous weapon around' **Said you know who.

'_Yea, even with being immortal he's not that special as is. He runs from close combat yet hasn't used any ninjutsu, I doubt he's a genjutsu type either.'_

'**It looks like there's more to that weapon then since that's all he's using. He must be waiting for something kit. There's weapons that can even steal souls in this world so it most likely is some jutsu revolving around him hitting his target.'**

'_Yea, all he's hitting though are my bunshin's and nothing has happened so far. He must need to hit my real body then'_

'**Just focus on avoiding the scythe. But to beat him it looks like you're going to have to just rip his head off kit'**

'_I think I know how to do that as well, I've memorized his style enough that I got a plan'_

'**Just don't fuck up kit'**

'_I promise I won't'_

"So why don't you stop with the clones already and just give up! You can't beat me shithead!" shouted Hidan.

"Don't worry, I'm going to end this!" retorted Naruto.

Naruto then reformed the positions of his clones making them run around more scattered. He had been purposely leaving spots open so he could sort of control Hidan's position before.

'_Come on throw that thing this way bastard'_ Thought Naruto as he had some clones bunch of to bait the loudmouthed Akatsuki into taking it.

Hidan Naturally trying to take out the most clones he can, unknowingly took the bait not thinking that they were bunched up on purpose since the rest of the clones were scattering all over the place randomly.

He then, just as each time before jumped, away and retracted his scythe.

Immediately, four clones that were henge'd as pebbles grappled the immortal from behind holding him in place.

"What the fuck get off me!" Yelled Hidan as he tried to remove the clones but failed.

The real Naruto was also henge'd as a stone and released it when Hidan retracted his scythe. Naruto leapt at the returning blade grabbing it as he and the weapon came flying towards the owner.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Screamed Hidan as he again failed at removing the clones holding him down.

The real Naruto smirked as he got within range and used Hidan's own weapon to cleave his head off.

Naruto looking at the rolling head of Hidan and dropped the blade.

"God Dammit! Fuck you asshole! You can't fucking kill me!" Hidan screamed along with many other random slurs.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can do this!" Naruto shouted as he punted Hidan's head across the clearing into the forest.

'**Congratulations kit, you defeated your first Akatsuki all by yourself'**

'_I still have one more to take down…'_

"Just one more" Naruto whispered as he darted off towards the mountains Kakuzu headed to in search of whatever cave he was talking about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so about this fight, I know it wasn't that impressive and seemed kind of easy. But I think this is pretty possible considering Hidan needs blood, and with Taju Kage Bunshin, Hidan is pretty screwed in that department unless he had some other jutsu which he never showed. Hidan is badass 1 on 1, but in this situation he really is fucked imo.**

**I hope I didn't make Yugito too emotional with all the crying, I'm trying to show that yea, from the first encounter she's a tough firecracker, but she has lived an even harder life than Naruto. So even though she is a tough girl, she is still deep down a lonely girl who has struggled her whole life to be accepted. Can't wait for her to find that special someone though el oh el.**

**So Naruto vs Kakuzu with three hearts left hmm.**

**Will Ero-sennin get to Naruto in time or at all?**


	4. Chapter Four: Yugito's Saviour

**Like always thanks for the reviews! Now I do have the next chapter after this just about completed, however I'm not going to put it up right away that way I can go over what reviews I get on the previous ones to make sure I don't need to change anything, cause I do take into consideration the suggestions you all give me.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 4**

Inside the cave, eight silhouette's gathered on the fingers of Gedo Maza while a certain blonde lay unconscious in front of the sealing statue.

"Ok the preparation have been made, let's begin the extraction" said one of the Akatsuki silhouette's with spiky hair and ringed eyes as the eight made the hand seals to begin.

"Wait, don't start yet" Said another silhouette that was oddly shaped.

"What is it Zetsu?" Asked the leader looking over at Zetsu.

"It's Hidan, it seems the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki has defeated him and is closing in on Kakuzu and the Two-tails" explained the spy of Akatsuki.

"Hidan was defeated by that kid? Would have liked to see how that happened" Said another member with a large sword strapped to his back known as Kisame.

"Alright, since no barrier was placed at the entrance, we will resume this afterwards. Kakuzu, don't underestimate him" said the leader as he released the jutsu causing everyone including Gedo Maza to vanish besides Kakuzu and Yugito.

"I warned that moron" mumbled Kakuzu as he waited for Naruto's arrival.

Outside Naruto was approaching, '_That must be the cave, this better work!' _thought the jinchuuriki as he got near the cave. He had quickly tried to come up with a strategy to face the second Akatsuki member. Naruto knew that he got lucky with the type of opponent that Hidan guy was but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the same with this one. He needed to finish it quick, knowing that a lengthy battle with an Akatsuki can turn deadly. He'll have to resort to some of his tricks, '_It's times like these when I'm glad that I received some of your traits furball'._

'**Just focus on what's ahead kit, this guy will definitely be the most skilled shinobi you have ever fought by yourself'**

'_I know, but I'll use that to my advantage. Even though I took out his partner I bet he still is going to underestimate me even for just a little bit. Which is going to have to be enough to beat him or I'm done for'_

Kakuzu watched as the whiskered jinchuuriki appeared at the entrance to the cave.

'_Hidan is a moron, but there's no way that even he would lose to a kid like this without this kid having something up his sleeve. But from the reports by Kisame and Itachi, he was pretty weak not too long ago, he couldn't have improved enough to dominate Hidan. So, he must have gotten beat by doing what he always does, talking too much and not paying attention'_

Naruto stood at the entrance looking inside, he immediately noted the Akatsuki watching him and the still unconscious Yugito laying a few feet away from him.

"I would normally say let her go, but that doesn't work with you guys to well" said Naruto angrily as he narrowed his eye's at the masked man.

"You may have been able to somehow defeat my idiot of a partner but you should have counted your blessings and fled. Two miracles won't happen back to back" Replied Kakazu as he readied himself.

"Then maybe today is finally my lucky day!" shouted Naruto as dozens of Kage Bunshins appeared from outside the cave and charged Kakuzu.

'_Taju Kage Bunshin? I see, so this is why he was able to give Hidan trouble, no matter'_ thought Kakuzu as he switched to his mid-ranged style as two strange ANBU-like masks emerged from his back and rested on his shoulders.

'_What the hell did he do?'_ thought Naruto as his clones converged on Kakuzu.

"Fuuton: Atsugai!" came Kakuzu's voice as a huge blast of wind shot out of the mouth of one the masks on his shoulders destroying half of Naruto's clones.

'_Holy shit'_ thought Naruto shocked after watching such a high level jutsu used against him.

'**Kit, this guy is really strong, and judging by what he looks like, that other mask can probably do something just as lethal'**

'_Yea I was right, this is definitely not an opponent that I want to fight too long with' _Thought Naruto as he created more clones. '_Alright, time to do this' _he then created a Rasengan and charged with his clone army.

"Raiton: Gian!" voiced Kakuzu as the second mask shot a large forked bolt of lightning again destroying Naruto's army. But this time two were able to jump over the others and were descending down on Kakuzu, the Rasengan one included.

'_That's not going to work kid'_ thought Kakuzu as he extended his arms firing his hands towards the two Naruto's destroying them signifying they were bunshins.

A third Naruto appeared behind them with another Rasengan. Kakuzu was forced to take a leap back as Naruto's jutsu was slammed into the ground leaving a small crater.

'_The jinchuuriki must want to end this quickly judging by the way he's attacking. He knows he won't last long. That jutsu of his must be the finisher, I'll switch to long ranged just to make sure he doesn't get the chance to use it'_ Thought Kakuzu as the muscle-like threads flooded out of his body causing him to look something like an octopus.

'**Looks like he's taking the bait kit, finish him!'**

'_Right!'_ responded Naruto as he again created more clones having one make another Rasengan.

'_Is he really going to try the same thing or is there something else?' _Thought Kakuzu wondering if Naruto was serious or not.

Again the clones charged. Kakuzu refrained from using his elemental jutsu's so he could concentrate more on the one with the Rasengan.

'_Alright there's the first one, now where's the second?'_ Just then Kakuzu spotted the second Naruto quickly approaching him from his side and jumped in the air.

'_Now that both are in front of me I don't have to worr- what?' _Kakuzu noticed one was behind him but was too far out of close combat. Kakuzu then noticed what Naruto had in his hand, '_What jutsu is that?'_ He thought as his gaze fell to Naruto's hand. '_It looks like a variation of the one he's been using, so I should be safe at this ran-!! Dam-!'_ To Kakuzu's utter shock, Naruto threw the spinning jutsu bringing Kakuzu to the realization that he could not dodge it in time while in the air.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Shouted Naruto throwing the jutsu at the Akatsuki knowing he couldn't dodge in mid-air.

The jutsu hit right on target as it expanded and ignited in a large blast on impact.

'_Please tell me I got him'_ Thought Naruto as he landed and was breathing heavily.

When the dust settled Kakuzu was sprawled out on the floor appearing lifeless.

"I can't believe I lost to a runt like you… Destroying three hearts with one jutsu… So that was how you killed Hidan…" murmured Kakuzu unable to move.

Naruto released a breath relaxing slightly that the Akatsuki wasn't jumping up and attacking somehow. "No… That wasn't how I beat your partner. I can't use that jutsu more than once in a fight yet. Honestly I got lucky with Hidan but, I gambled everything on that last attack so I guess two miracles did happen today" Naruto explained smirking at the last bit looking down at his defeated foe.

"D-damned.. Kid.." mumbled Kakuzu as the immortal finally died.

"I did it…" whispered Naruto letting the realization of defeating two Akatsuki back to back by himself sink in.

Naruto then looked over his shoulder at the other person on the floor. '_Yugito…' _He then walked over to her and checked her, she was still alive but unconscious. It also seemed that the Nibi was starting to heal her injuries.

'_Well we can't stay here much longer, this IS an Akatsuki hideout or something and for all I know another two could be close by. I better get myself and Yugito out of here quickly'_ Thought Naruto picking up the girl and exiting the cave.

'**Where do you plan on going with her kit?'**

'_Anywhere away from here and the Cloud. I would like to take her out of the entire country if I can with the way she was treated because, I don't doubt that village sending a hit out on her if they find out she's still alive'_ Responded Nartuo running trying to put as much distance between himself and the cave as he can.

'**Then take her out of the country kit'**

'_Yea I guess I'll do that… Well River Country here I come'_ Replied Naruto as he turned southwest to leave the Lightning Country.

'**So what are you going to do about that sensei of yours?'**

'_Ero-sennin? Hmm no clue, when he finds out what I did he's going to have a heart attack. But I can't go to the Cloud village for obvious reasons, I'll just have to hope I bump into him at some point'_

**Back at the Cloud…**

'_Well I turned up empty handed, that information must have been bad. I wonder how the gaki is holding up here?'_ pondered the Sannin as he was lead into the Raikage's tower.

Samui heard who was coming up and walked over to her leader to inform him.. "Umm Raikage-sama.. uhh Jiraiya is here…" she said nervously.

Raikage choked on his tea, this was NOT something he was looking forward too. "Tell him to come in"

A moment later the Sannin entered and walked up to the Raikage's desk. "Raikage-sama" Jiraiya bowed. "I couldn't fin-"

"I know Jiraiya-sama…" interrupted Raikage putting his hand up.

Jiraiya looked at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow expecting the kage to elaborate.

"You see… After you left, I discovered that my council purposefully had given me wrong information to lead you away… I'm still trying to figure out which ones it was" Explained Raikage sipping his tea knowing of what was to come in this conversation.

"Why would your council lie to you about something like this?" asked Jiraiya confused about the situation. Also a little agitated that he had traveled around like a fool for nothing.

"Umm the reason why would be that two of the council members were payed off by Akatsuki themselves and needed to get you off their track for a few days since you were close to discovering one of their locations" further explained Raikage.

At the mention of Akatsuki paying them off, Jiraiya immediately deadpanned. Why would Akatsuki pay them off to get him off their track for these last few days. The only thing that went off like an alarm in the Sannin's head was, "Naruto!..."

"Not quite…" Responded the Raikage. '_Here it is…'_

"Not quite?" questioned Jiraiya sternly. This false information thing maybe possibly turning out to be the worst thing he could imagine at the moment.

"We have our own container, that the village hated immensely including the council, which was why they were so keen on working with Akatsuki to finally remove the jinchuuriki from the village" Informed Raikage trying to prolong the information about Naruto for as long as possible.

Jiraiya relaxed at this slightly since it wasn't Naruto they were after but still felt bad for the Cloud Jinchuuriki. "So I assume they got your jinchuuriki?"

"I don't know…" Answered Raikage nervously.

"Huh?"

"Umm you see, the person who figured out that the Akatsuki had paid my council off to get you away and to get our jinchuuriki out of the village, was your student Naruto…" said Raikage, '_Will I regret what I did?'_

Jiraiya widened his eyes knowing his student all too well, "…No!"

"He came to me first, he tried to get us to help our container but as you know, even though I am the Raikage, not even I can interfere with a mandatory council issued mission…"

"He didn't…" whispered Jiraiya.

"Because he doesn't fall under our laws being a Leaf ninja, he did. That's why I don't know whether they got our container or not… However at this moment in time it's too late, this transpired a few days ago"

Jiraiya tried to snap out of his shock, "Where!? Where were they heading!?"

"Follow the road south, she was suppose to do a mission in the first town you run into, however I don't know whether or not she was intercepted before hand"

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ repeated Jiraiya in his head as he took off without even saying goodbye to the Raikage. '_That compassionate baka! Doesn't he realize what happens if he gets caught, what did he think he was going to do when he caught up to the Cloud jinchuuriki!'_

Jiraiya made outside of the village and ran as fast as his legs could take him, '_I hope I can still make it in time to do something!'_

**In River Country…**

Naruto had arrived in the capitol of the River country in less than a day of running nonstop, with the help of Kyuubi though of course.

Naruto got a few stares as he walked through the town with the blonde girl passed out on his back. She had not woken yet but that's to be expected after the ordeal she went through the last couple days.

As he proceeded through the town he finally spotted what he was looking for, the hospital. As he entered he quickly let the nurses know that the girl was unconscious but lied saying that he found her like this out in the woods. They accepted his story and took her into a room to treat her while Naruto sat in the waiting room.

Sometime later they informed him that she had some bruises and broken bones that were healing already and she was also dehydrated. But she should be fine in no time since they said she was indeed healing at an incredible rate. Naruto snickered at that, '_Ya I noticed she was healing quick but I'd say you heal me way faster furball'_

'**No shit kit, I'm the strongest of the Biju'**

Naruto chuckled at the fox as he walked outside. It was starting to get late in the day and he needs to find an inn to crash at till Yugito wakes up. Naruto opted for the one he and Jiraiya had stayed at before they entered Lightning country.

After getting a bite to eat and washing up Naruto decided to hop up on the roof, he always liked thinking under the night sky.

'_I suppose I'm starting to get pretty strong' _he thought as he lied down on his back with his arms behind his head. '_I actually managed to take out two Akatsuki, as reckless as it was. It was definitely without a doubt worth it though'_ he turned his head towards the hospital a few blocks down. _'I managed to save her too'_ he thought with a smile.

'**Have you come up with any plans yet?'**

'_Don't know, I'm not sure where I should go from here. I don't know exactly how Yugito is going to react, she may want to go back to the Cloud village, I hope she doesn't though'_

'**Want to get closer to the cat eh? She is a very pretty container'**

'_No! I mean, it would be nice to get to know her since she is like me'_

'**Yea whatever kit, remember, I could tell how much you enjoyed carrying her here'**

'_Shut up furball… anyways, a topic that I can actually plan out is what to train in next since I completed Rasenshuriken'_

'**Hmm, maybe increase your wind jutsu arsenal?'**

'_Yea, while I was actually working on Rasenshuriken I had an idea for a new jutsu. I'll work on that then' _Naruto then jumped up and off the roof.

'**Kit where are you going?'**

'_To train duh!' _Replied Naruto as he ran through the town towards a wooden area.

'**Kit its late, just get some rest already'**

'_Heh, no can do furball. I just took out two Akatsuki, I also have a second host with me. They are going to want blood and we're the biggest target considering they probably know Ero-sennin isn't with me and that they would gain two of us instead of going after single ones. I can't just sit around and wait!'_

**'Whatever, just don't go overboard. You could have the most powerful jutsu in the world but if you're too tired to use it when the time comes it's useless, remember that kit'**

_'Yea yea, now time to cook up a new jutsu!'_ cheered Naruto arriving at a viable training area outside the town.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The clones spread out knowingly. "Yosh! Alright everyone, close your fists and work on rotating wind chakra at the front of them!" Ordered Naruto as he too began practicing.

_'I can't keep acting like a kid now, Ero-sennin isn't here to bail me out and I got someone important to protect on my own now!'_

And so was the start of Naruto's new training…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Btw I guess Hidan is not 'dead' because as well all know being decapitated doesn't kill him, I'm thinking about bringing him back and partnering him up with Tobi or something later on.**

**Also another person said about not liking Naruto tied down to one village and would like to see them traveling. He is going to be back with the leaf but as you can read, he's only half way done the training trip that I'm making three years. So he's still got a year and half with Yugito, a good portion will most likely be without Jiraiya. Besides the Akatsuki thing, I'm debating on either just having them wonder around doing missions, training, bonding blah blah or throw in another curve ball like Akatsuki. Like some other organization that's after them too for some reason, I'm just having trouble thinking up something good at the moment since each Idea I come up with I feel as though it's copying something else like other anime's or movies and I would like to be original ******


	5. Chapter Five: Finally Accepted

**Alright I'm going to answer a lot of your questions thus far.**

**Deathmvp –**** I know what you mean about Jiraiya that's why I am going to have him meet up with them with still some time left before they return to the leaf. I just want Naruto to be out on his own for awhile to grow and develop a deeper bond with Yugito before I throw in Jiraiya.**

**Blue Beluga-**** Ya the fights were kind of easy, but even in the actual story Naruto defeated Kakuzu easily. I also don't like long drawn out fights and tend to just skim through them in other stories so unless the combination of fighters calls for it, I'm going to try to keep the fights simple and to the point while also trying to keep them plausible.**

**Mecha Greed-** **Yes the mizukage is hot lol but I haven't decided where that country stands in my story yet. As for Tsunade, I don't think she's that bad, granted she's not that powerful of a fighter but as a leader she was fine imo. Konoha kinda bit the dust with pain but he was overpowered lol I don't think any previous Hokage could of done any better, not like anybody can stop Shinra Tensei.**

**Redrover117-**** I guess I overlooked the Rasenshuriken a little, but according to narutowiki he uses the natural chakra to coat the jutsu to hold its form. So here I guess he's doing the same thing but with his normal chakra but because of that it drains him considerably only allowing him to do it once. As for Kakuzu not being fully dead after it, idk lol I wondered that myself when I originally read that chapter. Like how could every cell in his body be destroyed but he's not dead. Anyways my bad lol.**

**One thing I want to add, I don't know if anyone noticed or cared but I screwed up with the River country thing. I couldn't find any information on those unknown countries scattered around the Naruto world so I kinda randomly picked the first name on the list of non shinobi countries I saw on a website then after I had already posted the chapter initially mentioning River country I noticed on a Naruto map that it's actually one of the known countries right alongside the Fire country sadly but for the sake of consistency I'm going to stick with what I started and not change it so just ignore it if you can.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 5**

"Was I too late?" whispered Jiraiya to himself as he had found the cave Akatsuki had attempted to extract the Nibi in. He had first found the area of destruction in the forest where the Nibi had fought against Kakuzu but other than realizing it was a battlefield it left him with no evidence of either side winning or losing.

As he walked deeper into the cave he came to an open room. Here too, he took note of the couple manmade craters around indicating that a battle was fought here as well, but again with no traces of the outcome.

'_Damn, there's nothing here... This is not good… I'll have to check back in the Cloud to see if they got anything new, if not… Tsunade's going to kill me…'_

**At the hospital**

Inside the hospital a certain blonde was finally waking up. Yugito slowly opened her eyes, silently cursing the bright light. She slowly sat up and took a look around.

'_Huh? W-where am I?'_

Suddenly it dawned on her. '_H-how am I alive? Is this an Akatsuki base? How long was I out for?' _So many questions Yugito had but with no answers. She was certain she should be dead right now, she was defeated completely at the hands of those two Akatsuki and there's no way the village did something to help her out, heck they were the ones to send her right into the hands of the bastard organization.

'_But, then where am I?'_ She knew obviously that she was in some sort of hospital, but the Cloud village was ruled out so it could only be in another village or an Akatsuki base. She then noticed that she had overlooked the window next to her bed. She took a look out in hopes of recognizing something. She watched as people went about their daily activities.

'_So I'm not in the Cloud and this looks to be too happy and laid back to be anything having to do with Akatsuki…' _

Just then the door opened to reveal a nurse.

"Oh good your awake, how are you feeling?" questioned the nurse as she picked up the clipboard by Yugito's bed.

"Uhh I'm fine…" _'Definitely not the village'_ she thought to herself. Hospital trips back at her 'home', if that's what it was, never were as pleasant as the way this nurse was acting towards her.

"That's good Yugito-san, you heal remarkably fast. When you first came in you were a wreck, deep cuts and bruises everywhere but now you look almost as good as new" Said the nurse smiling kindly at the girl.

"Um, when did I get here and where is here?" asked Yugito.

"Oh you were brought in by a nice young man who found you injured in the woods about three days ago. As for your second question, you're in the capitol city of River Country, Nahato" responded the nurse.

'_So I'm not even in Lightning Country, how in the hell did I wind up all the way here? Some boy found me in the woods? I don't believe that for a second. Akatsuki wouldn't of just left me there, hell even if they did that was miles outside of the Cloud, nowhere near where a local of River Country would spot me and decide this is the closest place for treatment…'_

"Uh Yugito-san? Are you alright?" asked the nurse watching Yugito space out.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine" she replied turn back to the nurse.

"Ok, well you seem to somehow have fully recovered so you can leave whenever you want" smiled the nurse.

"Do you know if the guy who found me is still around?" asked Yugito, she had too many questions to ask this person. Did he find her here or back where she passed out? Did he actually save her from the two Akatsuki? Did he save her knowing what she was…?

"He's been stopping in periodically since you arrived, you can wait here for him if you want"

"Ok thanks" responded Yugito, sitting around waiting in the hospital wasn't exactly what she wanted to do but she had to confront whoever this person was…

Naruto was currently walking towards the hospital, for the last few days he's routinely checked on her when he took breaks from training which seemed to be about all he's been doing.

'**Kit, your new jutsu is getting there, just a little more training. Those shadow clones sure do make a difference…'**

'_Yea, I'll probably be moving around a lot soon because of Akatsuki. So using them like this is really going to save me. Well here's the hospital'_ Naruto then entered.

The nurses in the front recognized him instantly since he has been coming around.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san! You'll be happy to know that Yugito-san is awake. She's been waiting for you, she's free to leave" informed one of the nurses.

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed getting excited then ran to the room she was being kept in.

As Naruto walked up to the door he remembered something, '_I hope she still doesn't want me dead…'_ Naruto had forgotten about their run in back in the Cloud with everything going on recently. '_Oh well…'_ He thought as he opened the door and stepped in.

Yugito immediately raised her head hearing the door open, she had been waiting for about two hours and was rather bored. But she was shocked when she saw who it was…

"You! Your that jerk from the ramen bar!" she shouted pointing at Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he had to be careful here. "Hehe, sorry about that… I did return to pay though!" joked Naruto even though he didn't actually have to pay…

Yugito growled at him, then realized that she had forgotten that this must be who found her…

Trying to ignore the growling Naruto spoke again, "The nurse said your free to leave, I would think you would want to talk, so why don't we go somewhere else" Said Naruto giving her a knowing look.

Yugito nodded her head and got up following Naruto as he turned to leave.

Yugito looked around as they walked through the village, she now remembered this place since she stopped here a few times during missions. She then looked over to the other blonde next to her, she was dying to know what transpired with the Akatsuki. There's no way that he could of stopped the two, he was around her age, maybe a little younger. But she had the powers of the Nibi at her disposal, no way could he have done anything…

They arrived to a small clearing outside the village, Yugito watched as Naruto took a seat on the grass and motioned for her to join him which she complied.

"Ok so before we start I think introductions would help, we didn't really get off to a good start back in the Cloud, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" joked Naruto as he held out his hand, also noticing the girl flinch at the mention of the hidden village.

"Nii Yugito, I guess I'm sorry for chasing you…" Responded Yugito, cautiously shaking his hand.

"You probably have a lot of questions so you can start first" Said Naruto, he knew this might take awhile but was still happy about the prospect of getting to know another host.

He was right, she did have a lot of questions so she wanted to start with the ones that really confused her. "The nurse said that you found me in the woods, that's not what really happened though right?" She kept her gaze on him trying to gauge the boy.

"No it wasn't, I originally found you as you were being carried off by Kakuzu" Answered Naruto.

A shiver went down Yugito's back as Naruto said that name. '_But that would mean… no it couldn't be'_ she thought. "Then how did you get me back or was it even you?"

"I fought against Kakuzu's partner, Hidan and defeated him. Then I tracked Kakuzu down to a nearby cave and defeated him as well. I then grabbed you and brought you here" explained Naruto.

"What!? There's no way you could have defeated them!" Yugito had thought this was impossible…

"I did, I'll admit I was lucky against Hidan and retained some of that luck when I fought Kakuzu"

"There's just no way…" whispered Yugito she couldn't grasp this information at all. "W-why were you even there?"

"I heard some of the council members in the cloud talking about being paid off to get you out of the village" Answered Naruto, aware that this is a sore topic for the girl in front of him.

Yugito looked down, '_I knew that much, it still hurts to know that they would go that far to get rid of me'_

Naruto continued, "After I heard that, I immediately went to Raikage and told him, he was very upset but said it was against Cloud law for him to interfere with your mission… But as you can see, I'm not a Cloud ninja so I don't have to follow your laws" explained Naruto.

Yugito looked back up at him, she knew she would start crying again soon… "S-so you just like that c-came after m-me?" Yugito stared at him hoping, could she have met such a person? No one has risked their lives for her sake besides her mother…

"Yup! Originally I saw you crying while leaving the Raikage's tower, then after I heard that the council wanted to get rid of you I had to help…"

Yugito's eyes widened, this guy had gone up against and defeated such strong ninja's that he himself said was lucky to beat all for her, who was from another village let alone chased him just days before… Then she realized why, '_Of course, he doesn't know about what I am… he wouldn't be doing this if he did' _Naruto interrupted her thoughts though.

"I almost forgot! Raikage gave me this to give to you" said Naruto as he pulled out the envelop and handed it over to Yugito.

Yugito took the envelop and opened it, she pulled out the first piece of paper realizing that it was a letter to her she began reading.

_Dear Yugito,_

_If you are reading this than I couldn't be more happy for the boy in front of you was able to save you. I want to apologize for not being able to stop all the horrible things from happening in your life, no matter how I tried I could never sway the council into passing laws to protect you like I wanted. You were always something of a daughter to me, again I am truly sorry for not living up to that. The second document in this letter is a release from the village, I wish you could stay but the village doesn't deserve a girl as strong and kind as you, I want you to live a normal life, one that doesn't involve being hated by those you protect. Furthermore If you wonder what you should do, I'm pretty sure the boy who gave this to you would truly welcome you to his village. Don't be afraid Yugito, if he hasn't told you yet that is, you and he have more in common than you realize. Goodbye and I hope we meet again someday._

_Raikage_

Yugito couldn't believe what she was reading. A small part of her was hurt since she would miss Raikage and Kenichi but the rest of her was shaking from excitement at the thought of getting away from all those hateful glares and people who caused her mother's death… But what did Raikage mean about Naruto?

Naruto noticed she was done but she was completely spaced out. Naruto gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Yugito, are you okay? Wasn't anything bad right?"

Yugito shivered from the touch, she was not used to comforting contact that was for sure. But she looked up at Naruto a bit confused about what to say to him.

"Hey Yugito you're spacing out, did something bad happen?" questioned Naruto worriedly.

"E-Everythings ok, R-Raikage is releasing me from the Cloud so I can stay away from the council" she replied not telling Naruto the full truth, if she was indeed freed of the village she didn't want the only person she could talk to at the moment who also saved her and is being kind to her, turn on her by the truth. She wanted to keep that a secret…

Naruto however, already knowing she held the Nibi knew what she meant.

"You're welcomed to join the Leaf if you want Yugito" he said smiling at her. He despised the Cloud village other than Raikage, and he would be damned if he didn't try his hardest to help her.

Yugito smiled, "I'd like that Naruto…" '_I just wish I didn't have to hide who I am…'_

As if reading her thoughts Naruto responded, "By the way Yugito, you don't have to lie to me about it"

Yugito looked up at Naruto's smile, "Huh?"

"I know why Akatsuki was after you…"

Yugito's eyes widened in shock, '_No! Please don't tell me he found out what I am!'_

Naruto watched her, she looked petrified, "And to me your Yugito, you may look like a cat but you're not the Nibi" continued Naruto giving her a warm smile.

'_H-He w-what!? Please tell me I heard him right!'_ she thought desperately, not only did this boy save her and give her a chance at a new life, but also accepted her knowing what she had in her…

Naruto's smile grew as he noticed her relief and grateful expression. Naruto then got up off the ground and held out his hand for her.

"You're not the only container in the world you know, there's nine of us" said Naruto half jokingly.

For yet another time Yugito's catlike eyes widened in shock, "u-us!? You mean y-you're!?" she stuttered leaving the obvious question hanging.

"I have the Nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi sealed in me" Naruto answered picking Yugito up.

"T-The Nine-tails!?" half shouted Yugito, '_He has the strongest one in him…'_

"Well we can finish talking later, right now I'm hungry and I bet you are too. So how about we find ourselves some ramen!" cheered Naruto as he glanced over at his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Y-Yea!" She cheered back as they both ran towards the town laughing, '_I've never felt this relaxed and… happy in my life… and it's all thanks to you Naruto…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know a lot of people have mentioned about the Chapters being kind of short but it just means they come out faster so really your getting the same reading time .**

**PS: On a side note I can't wait for tomorrow when the manga spoilers get out, what is Sai going to tell Sakura omg… I just hope it's not something stupid **


	6. Chapter Six: On the Run

**Again thanks for all the reviews, sorry this one wasn't as quick as the others, just had some RL stuff to do. The Human Wikipedia mentioned about not rushing this, which I agree on. Many stories do jump a lot like skipping the entire training trip of a few years but I want to write about what's going on during the trip instead of skipping it, leaves too many questions hanging for my taste. **

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 6**

"Did you find anything Jiraiya-sama?" asked Raikage. The Sannin had just returned from searching for Naruto and Yugito to see if the Cloud village had found anything out.

"You haven't found anything out either I assume by that question" stated Jiraiya, he had searched thoroughly and couldn't find anything other than that the Jinchuuriki had faced off against the Akatsuki.

"Maybe Naruto did succeed…" pondered Raikage. "If he did, he most likely is no longer in the Lightning Country"

"Why's that?" asked Jiraiya, hopefully this will give him a lead.

"I sent with him documents allowing our Jinchuuriki to leave the village due to the troubles the rest of the village has caused it. Naruto would have delivered this information and they would have fled the country in order to avoid possible hunter-nins since it was technically a mission, so if the council found out, they would immediately mark her as a nuke-nin" explained Raikage.

"I better get going then, if they are alive then maybe I can catch up" said Jiraiya bowing and taking his leave.

**In River Country**

The two blonde jinchuuriki had successfully found a ramen bar and were currently finishing their feast…

The chef could only look at them utterly mind boggled. These two had each decimated nearly ten bowls, it just wasn't possible… "H-How c-can you both e-eat so much??" questioned the shock chef.

The two jinchuuriki just looked at each other with the last bit of their ramen dangling from their mouths before shrugging and slurped it up.

"Well thanks for the ramen old man!" said Naruto as he put down the money for both his and Yugito's meal.

"Thanks for paying Naruto" said Yugito as they got up and left.

"Eh its nothing, I figured you probably don't have much on you anyways" replied Naruto knowing that she most likely didn't bring anything with her for her mission.

"So where are we going now?" asked Yugito as they walked in an unknown direction. So far she was enjoying being in Naruto's company. Sadly it's the first time she's had a friend around her age.

"Training!" Naruto said turning his head giving her a smile.

Yugito blushed at this, '_why the hell am I blushing?? Snap out of it Yugito! Don't make yourself look like a fool!'_

'**It's only Natural Kitten, he's your knight in shining armor after all'** laughed Nibi.

'_Stay out of this Neko-chan! I'm only blushing because I'm nervous! I suck at interacting with people my own age since I never have before!'_

'**I'm just joking kitten, besides I'm happy for you. I told you there were other kind people in this world'**

"Yugito! Hello??" repeated Naruto as he waved a hand in her face.

Yugito snapped back into reality hearing Naruto, she blushed again from being caught zoning out. "S-sorry!"

"It's alright, you were talking with Nibi right?" asked Naruto.

"Yea! How did you know that?" replied Yugito looking at Naruto.

"Just the way your expression kept changing, it's similar to me when I talk to Kyuubi" explained Naruto.

"Oh… alright so you said we're going training right?"

"Yup! I have to finish my new jutsu that I'm working on" informed Naruto as they arrived at the area he's been training at.

"What kind of jutsu is it?" asked Yugito interested. '_Must be pretty impressive since he's strong enough to defeat two Akatsuki's…'_

Naruto clenched his fist smirking, "It's a wind jutsu, I'm not that great with seals so I'm trying to make some strong jutsu's that don't require them" a small cyclone started to form in front of his fist. Despite its size it was rotating very fast.

"You must have pretty good chakra control for you to use it like that" said Yugito impressed with the control he seemed to have over the jutsu.

"Yea it's similar to another jutsu of mine that's way harder to control. I got the basics of this one down, but this is where I need to improve" He said as he threw his fast outward like a punch towards a tree and the cyclone shot out and began to expand the further it got, however the wind died down quickly after he released it.

"I need to improve on the control of it after I release it, and also I need to increase the strength of it" Explained Naruto.

"That was pretty cool, it looked like a tornado stretched out from your fist" said Yugito, she was pretty impressed by it. Granted it didn't seem like it was much but if he managed to perfect it and was able to use it instantly without seals in a fight it could prove very helpful.

"Yea, time to work on it! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as a couple hundred clones appeared causing Yugito to stumble backwards in shock.

"W-What the hell!" she shouted.

The real Naruto looked over at Yugito and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that Yugito… I guess it is kind of shocking" joked Naruto.

"Damn straight it was shocking! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" shouted Yugito angry.

"Sorry sorry! If you want I can teach it to you, normally a ninja can't make this many but we are kind of special hehe"

Yugito got up, "Hmm sure I guess it wouldn't hurt…" replied Yugito accepting the offer.

"Hehe I guess you haven't realized why I used it though right?" asked Naruto.

"No… There's some special use for it or something…?" questioned Yugito as she looked over Naruto's shoulder at the field of clones. Then she noticed that they were all practicing that jutsu Naruto just attempted. "W-Wait y-you mean you use them for training like that??"

Naruto smiled, "Yup! When I dispel them all the experience they've gathered is transferred to me. So if I use one then I'm learning twice as fast as normal, but as you can see I'm using way more than that" finished Naruto smiling being a little proud that he discovered that trick.

Yugito was shocked, this training style was insanely genius… "I-I can't even comprehend how fast you could learn new jutsu's with this…"

"But you will when I teach it to you!" smiled Naruto, he then proceeded in teaching her the awesomeness which is Kage Bunshin in which they trained together for the rest of the day…

Later that night both Jinchuuriki laid on their training grounds exhausted. Naruto was happy, in just another day he will probably master his new jutsu.

"Thanks for teaching me that Naruto" said Yugito looking over at him, that was easily the best training session she's ever had. She was able completely master a few of her fire jutsu that were a bit of trouble for her to use before.

"No need for thanks Yugito! We jinchuuriki got to help each other out!" responded Naruto happily.

"Yup that's true!" replied Yugito happy as well. '_I'm so glad I met him, for a lot more reasons than one… and Neko-chan shut up before you say any smart comments about that!'_

'**What? I wasn't going to say anything kitten…'** replied Nibi innocently.

'_Yea right…'_

**Back in the town…**

Two figures clad with a familiar black cloak with red clouds were making their way through the town.

"Deidara, keep your eyes open. They should be around here somewhere" said one of the Akatsuki that was hunched over seemingly crawling along the ground.

"One for each of us yeah" replied Deidara.

"Don't underestimate them, the Nine-tails was able to take down Hidan and Kakuzu by himself. He won't be easily defeated like we originally thought"

"Don't worry Sasori, the Nine-tail's fighting style won't be able to beat my art yeah"

**With Naruto and Yugito**

"Shit! Not good, come on Yugito we have to leave immediately!" said Naruto getting up on his feet in a hurry.

"Huh why? What's wrong?" questioned Yugito also getting up.

"Akatsuki are in the town, I left a few clones in the town disguised with henge to keep an eye out for anything bad" explained Naruto.

Yugito became scarred, '_Not them again…' _

"Let's hurry!" shouted Naruto as they both took off into the woods.

**With Deidara and Sasori**

The two had searched high and low for an hour.

"It appears they already left yeah" said Deidara to his partner.

"Seems that way, we'll have to keep searching then. Let's go Deidara" replied Sasori as he turned to leave.

"And I wanted to test out my c3 yeah, I guess it'll have to be a little longer yeah" and with that they both left to keep looking for their prey.

**Few days later…**

Jiraiya had been hurrying to get to Nahato, the River Country's capitol in hopes of reaching Naruto if he was alive. In a couple days he had finally made it. He then began to question some of the townsfolk, all of them so far not recognizing Jiraiya's descriptions of the boy. He was about to give up until he finally found someone who knew something.

He asked a street shop owner and was rewarded.

"Excuse me have you seen a blonde kid with blue eyes wearing orange running around here at some point in the last few weeks?" asked Jiraiya crossing his fingers.

"In fact I did, leaf ninja right?" replied the man.

Jiraiya's eyes lit up at this, "Yea! How long ago was it?"

"Hmm must have been around three days ago. Energetic was he, saw him run by a few times for a few days up until three days ago, think he left here though."

"Anything else you know? The boy is my student and I got separated from him on a very dangerous mission" asked Jiraiya again.

"Hmm that's all I know about the boy. But, there were a couple of awfully suspicious fellows around here also about two days ago. Never saw them before, they wandered around here for about an hour word has it, before they left" informed the man.

"Suspicious looking? What did they look like then?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Didn't get a good look at their faces but they wore a strange black cloak with what seemed to be red clouds dotted on them"

'_Akatsuki… so whatever happened, Naruto managed to get away but they are on his tail now… I gotta keep moving' _thought Jiraiya, relieved that Naruto may still be alive. "Hmm but you didn't catch any kind of physical characteristics about them?"

"Well they wore straw hats so I couldn't get a look at their faces, one was a medium sized man and the other was hunched over strangely like he was crawling or something" described the shop owner.

"Alright thanks for your time it was very helpful" said Jiraiya as he left. '_The one hunched over has to be Sasori, he's one of the few that I have a little bit of intel on from tracking Orochimaru. But I'm not sure about the second one, if only I knew who he was I might be able to figure out what happened since Raikage had informed me that the one who had offered the deal to the Cloud council was Kakuzu. If it was a different pair on Naruto's tail then that would mean the original's are unable to track him, further meaning that either Naruto or this other Jinchuuriki had defeated them…'_

Jiraiya decided to move on, if he didn't follow Naruto's tracks quickly enough he might not be able to track him. '_Now where would they head to from here? Konoha? No, that would be too predictable for Akatsuki to ambush him, he's not that foolish… so where??'_

**With Naruto and Yugito**

They had been on the move constantly, having left Nahato a week ago and were now nearing the Hidden Waterfall village. Naruto had remembered a conversation with Jiraiya that the Hidden Waterfall was much smaller than Konoha but still held to a peace treaty issued by the First Hokage generations ago so they should be safe.

"Alright according to the locals the village should be right… here…" said Naruto as they got out of the dense brush of the forest to be greeted by the base of a large plateau with a considerably large waterfall flowing off the top.

"Um Naruto I don't see no village… maybe they gave us the wrong information" Replied Yugito looking around.

"Hidden by the waterfall maybe?" asked Naruto thinking, he knew of a few back home that had small caves behind them that he would sometimes use to hide from the villagers when he was younger and occasionally ANBU after his pranks.

"Well we might as well check it out!" shouted Yugito jumping down from the ledge they came out on landing gracefully and continued making her way down to the waterfall, Naruto right behind her.

As they approached they were able to jump to a few rocks sticking out of the water and onto a ledge that lead behind the fall. Once behind they were greeted by a pretty large cave…

Naruto's eyes darted around the cave, "Wow this is huge, but still no signs of some village…"

Yugito noticed that the cave floor had a thin layer of water flowing towards the entrance where the waterfall was. '_Where is the water running from?'_ She thought as she continued to look ahead and found a moderate size pool at the back of the cave.

"Hey Naruto!" Shouted Yugito over to her companion behind her. "The water in the cave is flowing from the pool here, so there might be some kind of underwater cave system under it" explained Yugito.

Naruto walked over to the pool and looked in, "Hmm seems kinda deep… I know!" he said getting an idea, he then bit his thumb and went through a few seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he slammed his hands on the ground and then appeared an orange toad as tall as Naruto's waist.

"Gamakichi!" shouted Naruto greeting his toad friend.

"Yo! What's up Naruto!" replied the toad.

"A frog?" asked Yugito confused looking at the large amphibian.

Gamakichi looked behind Naruto at the other blonde, "So is this your new girl Naruto? Not bad!" cheered the toad.

Yugito went wide eyed, "W-What!? No! I-I'm not this idiots girl!" she retorted pointing her finger at Naruto.

Naruto got nervous, times like these Yugito became as unpredictable as a cat and that wasn't a good thing. He bent down to Gamakichi and whispered in his ear, "Please don't say stuff like that around her Gamakichi, this girl can be even scarier than Sakura-chan!"

Gamakichi nodded understandingly but forgot to keep his voice down, "No problem bro! So she's one of those types?"

Before Naruto could react Yugito pounced on top of him knocking him down, not in a good way either…

"What was that? What type am I Mr Fox?" asked Yugito dangerously while gripping his jumpsuit.

"U-Uh Gamakichi was just complementing you Yugito! Ya that's it! He was saying he likes strong girls!" shouted Naruto desperately scared for his life right now.

Yugito glared at him, "I'll let you off the hook this time fox, but if you try to pull a quick one over me again you better run first" Yugito informed letting out a considerable amount of killer intent.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" quickly answered Naruto.

'_I better watch my mouth more… Naruto wasn't kidding about her…'_ thought Gamakichi sweating.

Yugito slowly let Naruto go and got up off of him still glaring.

Once she was off Naruto got up nervously scratching the back of his head. "Ok so um Gamakichi, I need you to look around in that pool over there and see if there's a passage of some sorts"

"Gotcha!" replied the toad as he dived into the pool.

A few minutes later he returned, "You were right bro! There is a passage that leads to another cave" informed Gamakichi.

"Ok thanks a lot! I'll call you back out if I need you again" said Naruto.

"Anytime Naruto!" replied the toad disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The two jinchuuriki then dived into the water and sure enough they easily found the passage Gamakichi was talking about. They swam through it for a couple of meters before they entered another pool in which they swam to the surface.

They both recovered their breaths and looked around. In the middle of the pool there was another waterfall. They looked up to notice that it was coming from an narrow opening pretty high up in the cave. There was also a staircase that spiraled up the walls to the top.

"I guess we should take that up then" said Naruto looking over at Yugito who nodded.

They both got out of the water and made their way up the spiraling staircase. Once they reached the top their eyes widened from the sight. Now in front of them was an extremely large tree in the distance that was surrounded by a lake.

"Wow… I never knew a tree like that existed…" commented Yugito in awe.

"No kidding…" replied Naruto equally in awe of the massive tree. He then noticed that there was a path from where they were at leading towards the lake.

"Well if this is it, it sure is hidden. Let's keep going" he said walking ahead. Yugito then snapped out of it and quickly followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know there was a movie with the Hidden Waterfall in it but I haven't watched and I'm not going to since most anime movies are really retarded so I'm just coming up with my own version of the village with the help of the one stupid picture of it I can get. Now I have a nice fluffy idea to use with this village that popped into my head the second I looked at the picture of it so that should be something to look forward to as long as I don't screw it up. But I'm not going to rush their relationship, for awhile they are both going to be feeling that fuzzy feeling with each other here and there but it's not gonna be where Yugito wakes up one morning and is like, OMFG I WANT U NOW. So yea, I hope I didn't make it too cheesy with Yugito blushing at Naruto when he said training, I mean come on the girl had hardly been acknowledged her whole life and now she's with a boy around her age who risked his life to save her and is being kind to her knowing what she is, her bodies gotta react to that at least a little lol.**

**Btw, the reason Jiraiya is going to have a tough time tracking him even with his spy network, (which is really just a bunch of random connections he's made through his career and word of mouth from what I can tell, not actual professional spies lol…), will be because Akatsuki aren't blind, deaf, and dumb, basically if Jiraiya is able to get information from someone somewhere somehow, Akatsuki can too. Aside from being in that Nahato town, Naruto and Yugito just ran through woods for days and are ending up in one of the most remote villages in the Naruto world, so both Jiraiya and Akatsuki are going to lose him for a bit. **

**Anyways I seem to be doing a lot of after story rambling lately lol. But I'm thinking about maybe possibly writing another story at the same time as this one and the two types I'm picking from would be either 1. Where Naruto is in Akatsuki and his target is Yugito then after capturing her and getting to know her a little before they extract Nibi, defies Akatsuki and escapes with her blah blah or 2. A female Naruto story where Naruto had to hide herself as a boy in order for her own protection against the village then eventually things start slipping about her true identity but I'm not sure on a pairing. I know these are a bit vague but they are the basic idea's of what I'm picking from and both would be pretty fun for me to write.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Welcome to Takigakure

**Like always thanks for all the reviews! Now to answer a few questions. Youngd2506, I was hoping nobody would think of why Jiraiya couldn't contact him with his summons. I know other stories with similar storylines of them getting separated and they didn't mention anything of summons but I'll come up with a reason why he couldn't do that. As for them training in Taijutsu and speed, I guess I goofed again with explanations, the first year and a half with Jiraiya before this story starts I meant for Naruto to work on the basics like speed, taijutsu and chakra control since that's about all they actually did in the series.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 7**

"Shibuki-sama, two kids have found their way here. They just emerged from the east cave, a boy and a girl." Informed what appeared to be a Waterfall guard to his leader.

"Are they shinobi?" asked Shibuki, he was a young man around nineteen with long dark hair and obsidian eyes. He wore a large teal coat that was rimmed with black. Underneath he wore standard black shinobi slacks with a white shirt. He also wore the Hidden Waterfall's forehead protector proudly.

"Most likely sir, however they are not wearing any head protectors to tell where they are from" answered the guard.

"Have a squad bring them in to me, if they give any trouble then arrest them" ordered the leader of the Hidden Waterfall.

The guard bowed, "As you wish Shibuki-sama" and then vanished with a shunshin.

**With Naruto and Yugito**

"This place sure is incredible" said Yugito as she took in the scenery as the two walked down a road towards the gigantic tree.

"Definitely… Looks like the village is on the shore of that lake up ahead, I can see some buildings now" replied Naruto. "Now I just wonder if we are going to be able to just walk right into it since I don't see any gates…"

Just then a squad of three Waterfall ninja's appeared in front of them. "Halt! What business do you have in the Hidden Waterfall?" questioned the ninja sternly.

Naruto was the first to respond, "We are both just looking for a place to rest for a few days, we mean no harm" he said as Yugito nodded in agreement.

"Our leader would like to speak with you both, follow us" responded one of the ninja's after determining that the two kids didn't seem to be a threat then began walking with his squad back towards the village with both jinchuuriki following behind.

As they entered the village they noticed that it was clearly smaller than their own ninja villages but it seemed to be pretty ordinary and peaceful. They most likely don't engage in much conflict like the larger villages. Probably only using ninja's for defense if anyone ever managed to find the darn place.

Eventually they made it across the bridge over the lake that lead to the overgrown tree. They then found themselves following the ninja through a door-like opening in the base of the tree that spiraled up inside the gargantuan tree. After walking up around four stories they came into a room that they both realized was an office.

Besides being located inside a tree, the room was standard with a desk, a few chairs, some pictures around the walls. They noticed a young man standing by a carved out window behind the desk looking out.

"Shibuki-sama, we've brought them for you" announced one of the guards.

Shibuki turned around to face them, "Thank you, you may leave us" he said as the guards bowed then left. He then looked over the two people in front of him. "You may take a seat if you wish"

"Thank you" said both Naruto and Yugito as they sat down on two of chairs in front of Shibuki's desk.

"My names Shibuki, I'm the leader of the Hidden Waterfall. It's a pleasure to meet you both" he greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Shibuki-san, my name's Naruto and this is my friend Yugito" replied Naruto, again remembering to be polite.

"So, what brings you both to the Hidden Waterfall?" asked Shibuki.

"We both just wish to stay for a few days, we have been traveling nonstop for awhile now and were hoping you would allow us to rest here" informed Naruto.

Shibuki smirked, "Akatsuki was chasing you both huh?" he said shocking both Naruto and Yugito.

"H-How did you know!?" shouted Naruto.

Shibuki held his smirk, "This village may not be incredibly powerful militarily wise but we are great traffickers of information"

Just then another person entered the room, Naruto and Yugito looked back at the new arrival. It was a green haired girl with pink eyes. She wore a high cut white tank-top over mesh shirt and a very low skirt over mesh leggings. She also wore long white arm bands and white sandals. She was very petite but held a certain cuteness about her. She seemed to be about eighteen.

"Ah just in time Fu-chan" said Shibuki as Fu entered and sat down in another chair on the other side of Yugito.

"So are these them Shibuki-kun?" asked Fu looking over at the two foreigners.

"Yup" nodded Shibuki, "Naruto, Yugito, meet my fiancé, Fu"

They both greeted and shook Fu's hand.

"Now as I was saying, the Waterfall village is top notch at gathering information. We must be since we aren't that strong and need to have a good eye out for what's going on. The first time I looked at you both I knew you two were Uzumaki Naruto and Nii Yugito" explained Shibuki.

Yugito spoke up, "You knew who both of us were before?"

Shibuki smiled, "Especially you both, I try to keep a close tab on Akatsuki's activities, including what they are after. So I already know you both are the containers of the Nine tails and Two tails"

Again the two jinchuuriki were shocked, "W-Why would you look into that?" questioned Naruto worried that Shibuki wouldn't let them stay since he already knew Akatsuki was tailing them and they were both jinchuuriki.

Noticing the tense look on both of their faces Shibuki explained further, "Now the reason why I went that far is because believe it or not, my fiancé Fu-chan here is also a container, she has the Seven tails"

"W-What!?" shouted both Naruto and Yugito turning their heads back to Fu.

Fu smiled at them "It's nice to actually meet some of the other containers"

Watching the interactions Shibuki continued, "Now you can see why I keep track of Akatsuki, our village is pretty safe though, you both are welcome here as long as you want"

"Thanks a lot Shibuki-san!" thanked Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to help out other containers. Fu-chan, why don't you show these two around the village, I'm sure you'll enjoy each other's company" said Shibuki.

"Sure!" replied Fu getting up, "Follow me you guys"

Naruto and Yugito thanked Shibuki again and got up and followed Fu out. They made their way out of the trunk of the tree and proceeded across the bridge.

Naruto was the first to speak, "So Fu, have you met any of the other containers?"

She shook her head, "You two are the first I've met, Shibuki-kun has told me a little about some of the others though. Either of you met any others?" she asked in return.

Yugito also shook her head, "You guys are the only ones I've met so far" (**AN: Remember I said Killer Bee isn't in this story**)

"I've met the container of the One tails" replied Naruto.

Fu looked over at him, "Gaara right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea me and him fought during the Chuunin exams little over a year and a half ago. He was treated as a weapon and had a really hard life even for a jinchuuriki, he became a mindless killer. But I was able to knock some sense into him after I beat him though" explained Naruto.

"That must have been some fight, two hosts going at it" stated Yugito.

"Yea, it was outside the village, the Sand village tried to ambush us along with the Sound village, they planned to have Gaara unleash Shukaku in the middle of the village, we drove him outside before he could fully transform. He eventually did but I still managed to beat him without using Kyuubi" stated Naruto proudly.

"You defeated him without turning into Kyuubi?" asked Yugito while Fu listened in.

"I tapped into a small amount of his power in order to summon the toad boss Gamabunta and fought alongside him and defeated the One tails"

"That's pretty impressive to fight the full form of a tailed demon without using your own in the same way" again replied Yugito.

"Well I can't use Kyuubi like that… He's way too strong for me to control" responded Naruto.

"Naruto is right, mine is the seven tails and it's incredibly hard to control, I can't imagine what the Nine tails is like" responded Fu.

Yugito pouted, "Well excuse me for only having the Two tails"

Naruto clapped his hand over her shoulder, "It's alright Yugito! At least you can control yours, I can barely use mine without the chakra taking control of me"

Yugito jumped a little at the sudden contact with a slight blush, "Yea I guess your right…" '_Dammit, I can't believe I'm still this nervous around him'_

The three continued to walk around the village chatting for a few hours stopping to get some food before Fu showed them to two guest rooms at a small apartment complex where they could stay during their visit.

After a week the three jinchuuriki and Shibuki got to know each other better. Naruto took time out to practice his new jutsu. He quickly mastered it, being able to use it quickly without seals just as he intended. He also practiced various forms of it as well. Learning to use it open handed as well as realizing he could keep it on the front of his fist and not release the tornado, allowing him to add a powerful extra kick to some of his punches. He could also control the focus of the release to a wider range enabling him to deflect projectiles and possibly some other jutsu. Deciding it was time to name his new jutsu he dubbed it, _Fuuton: Kaze Bakuha_ **(Wind Tunnel)**.

Naruto now was sleeping in, until a loud banging from his door woke him up.

"Naruto! Get up!" shouted a voice that Naruto recognized as Yugito's.

He slowly got up ignoring the continuous pounding at his door, putting some clothes on he went over and slid his door open to be hit right in the face.

"Oh crap! Sorry Naruto!" shouted Yugito as she quickly bent down to help him up. She wasn't looking when he opened the door and he ended up receiving one of her knocks to the face.

"Ow, why were you banging on my door so hard" mumbled Naruto as Yugito helped pull him up.

"Fu asked if we both wanted to spar in one of the training fields here so I came to get you, sorry!" she really was mad at herself for hitting him like that…

"Jeez that hurt, you hit harder than Sakura-chan" he mumbled holding his nose that got hit.

Yugito's blood went cold, '_Sakura-chan? Who's that? Is she his girlfriend? And why am I reacting like this…'_

"Hey Yugito!" said Naruto

"Sorry, was just thinking about something, let's go" she said as she began walking to the training field.

'_What the, she looks sad all of a sudden, was it something I said?'_ he wondered trying to think of what just happened as he followed her.

A few minutes later they arrived at the training field where Fu was waiting.

Fu waved but noticed Yugito's off look and Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. _'Wonder what's wrong?' _she thought. Shaking it off she shouted over to them, "You two ready for some fun?"

Naruto looked up, "Yea!"

Yugito didn't respond.

'_Yea something had to of happened'_ Fu thought, "How about me and Yugito go at it first?" she said wanting to try to snap the other girl back into reality.

Yugito finally looked up, "Um ok!"

Naruto took a seat on the grassy ground as the two female jinchuuriki got into position on the field facing each other.

Naruto watched with anticipation, '_Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Yugito fight yet, this should be interesting'_

Fu looked up at her competition, "No using our demon's powers ok?"

Yugito smiled finally snapping out of it, "Agreed"

Naruto shouted from the sidelines, "I call winner!"

They both continued to size each other up for a few more seconds before Fu threw a couple shurikens towards Yugito.

Yugito quickly dodged them by jumping off to her side before coming face-to-face with a charging Fu. Yugito gracefully jumped back onto her hands then pushed off onto her feet completing her flip as she watched Fu punch the ground right where she just was and formed a small crater from the impact.

'_Damn, she's strong and pretty quick'_ thought Yugito ducking to dodge a roundhouse kick.

Naruto sweat dropped, '_Scary… She's like a miniature Baa-chan'_ he thought watching Yugito get pushed back by Fu's onslaught.

Yugito continued to avoid her opponent, '_She's not as quick as I am but she's hell of a lot stronger and it's obvious she takes pride in that. I'll just have to use my superior agility to stay clear from a direct hit and I'll be fine'_

Fu threw a roundhouse kick at Yugito but the girl dodged by quickly dropping to the ground and sweeping with her own leg successfully knocking Fu off her grounded foot as she too went down.

Yugito using her momentum spun around and brought an axe kick down on Fu who just hit the ground.

Unable to dodge the quick attack Fu ended up taking the blow to her stomach coughing up a little blood.

'_Damn Fu is scary with that strength but Yugito is so quick, either one of them would be tough to beat since I can't use Rasenshuriken hehe…'_ thought Naruto impressed by both girl's performances so far.

Yugito gracefully leaped back onto her feet and took a jump back. '_Let's kick this up a bit'_ she thought as she went through some hand seals.

"Katon: Hoenka no Jutsu!" shouted Yugito as three large blasts of fire shot towards Fu who was just getting up.

Fu still holding her stomach attempted to roll out of the way but the flame caught her foot burning it causing her to gasp from the contact.

Wasting no time Yugito dashed towards the injured girl.

Seeing this, Fu attempted to move out of the way but as soon as her foot hit the ground a shooting pain went up her leg.

Yugito quickly gave a hard kick to the girl's side causing her to fly back a few feet before hitting the ground roughly.

Fu immediately felt something against her throat and opened her eyes to see a smirking Yugito above her with a kunai pressed against her jugular.

"Checkmate" said Yugito still smirking as she pulled away and helped Fu up off the ground.

'_Wow Yugito sure is cutthroat in the heat of battle'_ Thought Naruto getting a little nervous about fighting his female friend.

Fu slowly got up on her feet with the help of Yugito, "You sure are skilled Yugito" said Fu as they walked back over towards Naruto.

"Thanks Fu, sorry about your foot, I've been raised to go all out no matter what. I had to in order to survive…" replied Yugito.

"It's ok, it was a nice change of pace. Nobody in the village will really be that hard on me in a spar because they don't want to hurt me since I'm Shibuki-kun's fiancé" explained Fu as they arrived at where Naruto was watching.

Fu sat down and looked over at Naruto, "Looks like you're up Naruto, don't take Yugito too lightly" she said laughing a little as Naruto got up.

"Yea after watching that it's obvious she could kill me if I do…" said Naruto as he began walking into the field.

"Oh what's wrong? Can kill two Akatsuki but you're afraid of little ole me?" taunted Yugito as they both got into position.

"You frighten me more than Akatsuki hehe" replied Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously.

Yugito rolled her eyes, '_That baka, still… I haven't seen him in a fight yet and no matter what he just said, he still managed to take those two out. This should be fun'_ she thought smirking.

'_Crap I really am going to die aren't I?'_ thought Naruto recognizing _the look_ in Yugito's eye's from his past experience and teachings from Ero-sennin.

_**Flashback**_

"_Neh, Ero-sennin, why do you always keep going back peeping on girls when you get your ass kicked every time?" asked Naruto as he and Jiraiya walked through the woods._

"_Research gaki. In order for me to write my books I have to do my best to understand women which is a very difficult task, even more so than an S-rank mission" explained the pervert to his student._

"_Is it really that hard?" asked Naruto innocently._

"_It's beyond hard, but soon my young apprentice, you will be aiding me in this task"_

"_No way! You're not involving me in that stuff!" retorted Naruto._

"_HAHA! That's what you think gaki, you'll see one day when you start joining me in peeping just like the Third, Kakashi and even the Fourth!" proclaimed Jiraiya proud of his accomplishment._

"_W-What!? You even got the Fourth to do that?"_

"_Yes gaki, it's an honor to peep alongside a master such as myself. Now I'll give you a tip, it's even more valuable than Rasengan, it will save your life countless times gaki"_

"_R-Really!? What kind of jutsu is it!?" cheered Naruto._

"_Hehe, it's not a jutsu"_

"_Then what is it Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto not as interested now._

"_Something that all men should fear, it's silently agreed upon by all heterosexual men to be called 'The look'. When you receive 'The Look' by a female you need to either run or accept death" explained Jiraiya seriously._

"_W-What are you serious? Death?" stuttered Naruto._

_Jiraiya nodded his head, "You can tell it's the look by a women's eyes and facial expression. In most cases she will have a smirk adorning her face, it's one that displays confidence and anticipation. Also her eye's will have a certain glisten in them. This displays that she is thinking about something that she can't wait for. And finally her eyes will also appear more narrow which is a sign of pure evil. When all of these combine, the results are devastating and I hope you remember all this. It will save your life Naruto" finished Jiraiya completely serious._

"_Ok!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto took another look at his female friend. '_Is this the look you were talking about sensei?'_ Thought Naruto noticing all the right signs on the girl and it was all seemingly directed at him. He even actually called his master sensei for once in understanding of the seriousness of the situation.

'_What the hell is this baka doing? Why does he look so serious all of a sudden?'_ wondered Yugito looking at Naruto who dropped the childlike expression on his face for one fit for a war veteran. '_Weirdo…' _"Hey baka! Are you ready?" she shouted over.

"Whenever you are!" he shouted back to her. '_Ero-sennin, wherever you are. Thank you for your teachings'_ he thought as Yugito charged at him.

**Who knows where**

"ACHOO!"

"You feeling alright Jiraiya-kun?" asked a seductive voice.

"Don't worry a legend like myself never gets sick haha!" replied the pervert. '_Since I parted with the gaki I feel as though he's getting into more women trouble than I am!' _he glanced up at the girl on top of him. _'Might as well enjoy my life before I arrive back in Konoha and get murdered after I explain everything…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all liked this one, again the battle wasn't long but I really don't like reading through long battles and tend to skip them myself when reading stories. I also had a little trouble writing that fight between Yugito and Fu since nothing is really known about them and their actual styles/jutsu. I made Fu really strong, not as earth shattering as Tsunade and Sakura but like I said I know nothing about Fu so I tried to get ideas off of her biju. Since Naruto having the fox is tricky and sly in battle. Killer bee has the strength like the ox. I made Yugito really agile and graceful like a cat. But a horn beetle wtf? So ya that's where I got the idea to make her strong like that.**

**As for my last story Idea's, I'm going to eventually write both but most likely I'll write the Akatsuki one first. I started coming up with an idea on how Naruto would get into Akatsuki and I'd plan to possibly focus on how Akatsuki works, moves, what they do on the side, just go deeper into them before Naruto would be assigned to capture Nibi and then would eventually betray Akatsuki.**

**I really like the idea of having Naruto being a girl in secret, it's such a gold mine for drama but I can't decide on anything about it. Like would Naruto have always been a girl, or does he get turned into a girl. Would I make her into a demon and give her the ears and tails or not. Who would I pair her with, would I bring the fourth back to life. I thought about so many different things but can't settle on one since I find them all to be enjoyable to write. It's as if I'd have to write a dozen stories on that topic but that's why I'll probably start the Akatsuki one first since I came up with the basics of it already.**

**Also I'm not doing a vote for the stories since I will eventually do both. Just trying to get some opinions on the idea's and suggestions.**


	8. Chapter Eight: You Lost Him?

**Sorry I'm a little later on updating, just had a lot of other stuff to do. Deathmvp, the thought of giving Fu some kind of armor crossed my mind but I didn't really like the idea of her being a petite girl and having some kind of hardened skin, idk lol.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 8**

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto creating about fifty clones that charged at the approaching Neko container. '_There's no way that I can beat her in taijutsu, I'll also have to be careful with my wind jutsu against her fire'_ he thought trying to come up with a plan.

"You forgot you taught me that too Naruto! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she yelled back matching Naruto's clone's numbers with her own as they began to decimate Naruto's army.

Naruto's face paled, '_Oh shit! Not good!'_

Yugito smirked as she began to overwhelm Naruto's clones with the speed of her own. '_The look on his face was priceless'_

'_Alright I'll have to risk it'_ thought Naruto as a couple of his clones fell back to stand next to him while he started going through some hand seals.

Catching this Yugito also immediately flashed through some seals of her own. '_I know he only can use wind'_

"Fuuton: Bakuha!" Naruto breathed out as a huge gust of wind blew across the field starting to destroy some of the clones.

At nearly the same time Yugito finished her seals, "Katon: Karyu Endan!" an enormous wave of fire shot out of Yugito's mouth colliding with Naruto's wind jutsu amplifying it as it grew stronger and destroyed the rest of the clones and continued to where Naruto was standing.

Two of Naruto's clones threw one of the Naruto's up in the air over the attack.

'_Not getting away that easy Naruto!'_ she said in her head as she quickly went through another set of hand seals.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" dozens of fiery balls shot out in a spread at the air born Naruto. '_Gotcha!'_ smirked Yugito triumphantly but was immediately replaced by surprise as the Naruto she hit turned into a cloud of smoke. '_that one was a decoy!?' _She turned her head to see a second Naruto a few feet from her with a swirling chakra ball in his hand.

"Rasengan!" he shouted as he shoved it forward at Yugito but she did a back flip latching her hands on Naruto's and continued her flip and shoved her foot into Naruto's back using her momentum to throw him backwards as she hit the ground.

Yugito quickly moved in to finish it but was caught off guard as Naruto raised his hand out at her and within a second, a powerful gust of wind shot out blasting Yugito back a few yards but still managed to elegantly land on her feet.

'_Darn, I almost had him there'_

"Looks like I underestimated those lightning reflexes of yours hehe" joked Naruto as he got up.

Yugito smirked, "So is this the best you got mr Akatsuki killer?" she taunted.

"Nah, if I used what I did against them just now, you would have died. So you see, I'm limited here" he said smirking back at her.

Yugito pouted, "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself Naruto"

"I can't Yugito, that jutsu is on an entirely different level" he said in low voice, he didn't want to hold back with her and offend her but he can't use that jutsu.

"If you're not going to take me seriously than there's no point in us fighting! I'm not some helpless little girl that needs to be babied!" she said angrily then started to walk away.

"I'm not trying to baby you! You have to understand that the jutsu I'm talking about is way too dangerous to be used like that!" he shouted due to the distance she was putting between them.

She looked back angrily and upset, "I'm not weak, I've been through too much in life to be weak, you're not the only one who has a burden and wants to prove themselves, I thought you understood me…" she then ran off.

Fu looked back at Naruto understandingly and got up to go after Yugito.

Naruto just collapsed to the ground with his head hanging, "I didn't mean it like that…"

Eventually Fu found Yugito sitting on a dock hugging her legs looking at the water.

Fu slowly walked up next to her and sat down as well.

"I'm sure Naruto didn't mean to hurt you by that, he's not that type of person" started Fu.

"I-I just don't want any special treatment… My village hated me, I was just a weapon to them, and now that I'm away from that I want to be me, Nii Yugito… I want to prove to everyone that I'm strong, especially Naruto… He saved me, and I can't thank him enough for it, but I don't want him to think he has to always protect me, I want to show him that I am strong too and that I can fight alongside him…" replied Yugito quietly.

Fu placed a comforting hand on Yugito's shoulders, "And I'm sure Naruto would understand that if you confronted him about it, I can tell he cares about you a lot, he doesn't mean any harm by it. Also while you were walking away I saw the look on his face, he does understand, as jinchuuriki we've all been down that road, he knows better than anyone about what you're going through"

Yugito looked over a Fu, "T-Then why did he do it if he knew?" she asked as her eyes started to get wet.

Fu smiled, "His jutsu may actually be that powerful Yugito, you said he beat two Akatsuki, he had to have something crazy up his sleeve in order to do that. Why don't we head back to him and ask him if we could see it for ourselves"

"Ok…" she said quietly.

Fu patted Yugito's back, "And if his jutsu is really not that impressive then we can both beat him up for it" she said laughing a little to cheer Yugito up.

Yugito smiled, "Ya… I'll definitely kick his ass…" she whispered.

Once they returned they saw Naruto lying down stretched out on the grass.

"Hey Naruto we're back!" shouted Fu as they walked up to him.

Naruto sat up looking at Yugito, "Yugito, I'm sorry I didn't want t-"

"It's alright Naruto…" she responded cutting him off. He really did look down, like he was beating himself up inside for doing that.

"The jutsu is just extremely dangerous…" he said.

Yugito then smirked, "That's why we want to see it, cause if it's not as powerful as you say it is" she said walking over to him and leaning her head down to his ear, "Your dead…" she whispered and pulled back causing Naruto to get extremely nervous.

"I-I s-swear it is!" he said stuttering.

"Then show us" she said smirking evilly at him.

"Alright…" he responded standing up. "I'll show you guys the entire thing"

He faced them and held out his hand, palm up and formed Rasengan.

The two girls watched intently.

"This is called Rasengan, it's an A-rank jutsu developed by the Fourth Hokage" he said looking at it.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash??" asked Yugito surprised that it was such a famous ninja's jutsu.

Naruto nodded.

"That's the thing you tried to hit me with in our spar" pointed out Yugito looking at it.

"Yea, it's a jutsu created by spinning chakra around in every direction at high speeds, it's the highest level of form manipulation a person can achieve" he said then turned around and slammed it into the ground. The girls watched amazed as it seemingly drilled into the ground leaving a decent size crater.

"Wow that's stronger than it looks, good thing you didn't get me with that…" said Yugito looking at the damage.

"As you can see, this jutsu is strong by itself but very hard to control, it took the Fourth Hokage four years to develop and learn the jutsu, and took the Sannin Jiraiya one year to learn after it was created" explained Naruto.

"No wonder it's so strong, how long did it take you?" asked Fu.

"I learned how to use it in a week" stated Naruto proudly.

"WHAT!?" shouted both Fu and Yugito looking at him like he was crazy.

"How could you learn it that fast when it took those two famous ninja's years?" asked Fu.

"He probably used Kage Bunshin to do it" replied Yugito.

"No I didn't, I learned this before I knew how to use Kage Bunshin's like I do now" corrected Naruto.

"That's incredible Naruto" complimented Yugito.

"But, Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu" he said.

"I-It's not complete? H-How? It's so strong already?" asked Yugito shocked that there was more to this jutsu.

"The Fourth originally intended to combine Rasengan with his nature manipulation, but after years of trying he was unable to do so"

Yugito stared at him, "D-Don't tell me you…"

Naruto smirked, "As I said, Rasengan alone is an A-rank jutsu, nobody knew what rank jutsu it would be if it was completed, or if it was even possible in the first place" he dragged out enjoying the looks on both girls.

"So you completed it?" asked Fu.

"Yea, and that was how I killed Kakuzu and why I couldn't use it in our spar… But I'll show it to you so you can see for yourself" he said as he created a shadow clone and formed Rasengan.

"Now this is what happens when I add my nature manipulation" he then started adding wind chakra into the Rasengan as blades started to form around it and the wind started to pick up around them all the while a screeching sound was being emitted from the jutsu.

"I-Incredible…" whispered Yugito as Naruto held the finished jutsu above his head.

Naruto looked back at Yugito with a smile, "I'd use this on myself before I would ever think of hitting you with it" he said as he turned back around and threw the jutsu.

'_He can throw that thing!?'_ both girls screamed in their heads.

The jutsu collided with a tree causing an enormous explosion followed by a shockwave almost knocking the girls over by surprise.

Fu was the first to respond, "T-That's insane…"

Yugito was speechless.

Naruto turned around to face Yugito and put a hand on her shoulder, "You see why I couldn't use that now? I could never use something so damaging on such a pretty face" he said smiling.

Yugito turned beat red, "W-Wha…"

Before she could finish with her stuttering a Waterfall ninja shunshined next to them.

"Naruto-san, Shibuki-sama would like to talk to you in his office" he said as Naruto looked at him and nodded then the ninja shunshined off again.

Naruto turned back to the girls, "I'll catch you two later!" he said as he ran towards the tree.

Fu looked over at Yugito and giggled.

"Shut up!" retorted Yugito snapping back into reality by Fu's giggles.

"Come on lets head back to the village" replied Fu smiling as she began walking back towards town with Yugito who reluctantly stepped in pace with the teasing girl.

Naruto soon arrived at Shibuki's office and entered. "Hey Shibuki you need me?"

Shibuki looked up hearing the voice of the boy he sent for. "Hey Naruto, I just wanted to talk to you about Akatsuki and see if we can exchange information on them" informed the Waterfall leader.

"Sure, what about them?" asked Naruto. He didn't like the subject of Akatsuki for obvious reasons but he knew it was also very important to learn what he could about them.

"Well let's start with which members we know. Even though we are pretty good at gathering information, Akatsuki is incredibly difficult. I know of only four members, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu who was from our own village" explained Shibuki.

At the mention of Hidan and Kakuzu Naruto's eyes lit up. "Kakuzu is dead and I'm not sure about Hidan, kind of lost his head" he said chuckling a little remembering he kicked his head somewhere into the forest back in Lightning country.

"They're dead? How?" asked Shibuki immediately, this was new.

"Well to sum it up they made a deal with the Cloud to get Yugito out of the village so they could capture her witch they did but I was able to track them down. I cut off Hidan's head and kicked it deep into a forest but I'm not sure if he's really dead yet. Then I fought and killed Kakuzu"

"I'm impressed Naruto" said Shibuki smiling, "Kakuzu was very strong, but it's good to here they lost someone as valuable as him"

"What about the other two you mentioned?" questioned Naruto, he heard a little bit about Sasori from Ero-sennin but didn't know the other one.

"Sasori's from the sand and specializes in puppet's, He's also incredibly strong. Deidara is from the Rock and supposedly uses long ranged explosives, also a very strong one"

Naruto nodded, "They all are extremely strong, the two that I know of that you didn't include are Uchiha Itachi, he has an advanced Sharingan and specializes in genjutsu. My sensei said he's probably the top genjutsu user in the world right now, just looking into his eyes can just about kill you. His partner is Hoshigake Kisame, he's one of the seven shinobi swordsmen from the Mist, I haven't seen him really fight but I heard he's incredibly strong physically and can use high level Water jutsu's"

"As always two more deadly members. Also from what I know, however which way they are extracting the Biju, they have to wait before they can seal the stronger ones in like Fu and yourself. So I'd say your safe for a short while but you have Yugito with you and she's the Two tails, so they are going to be making moves on the two of you a lot."

"Yea, I didn't know they had to wait for the stronger Biju but I figured we would be a prime target since if they came after us they would be getting two instead of one." Explained Naruto, he knew they were going to be in a tough situation together especially without Ero-sennin around.

"Whenever you leave just be careful, also there's another reason I called for you" he said with a smile.

"Eh? What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sure you noticed the activity in the village has been picking up over the week"

Naruto nodded, he did notice, it was getting a little difficult trafficking through the village.

"Well that's because tomorrow is our annual Moonlight festival, every year around this time the moon is full but gets a bit brighter than usual. It's a pretty serene view with the light reflecting off the lake. But anyways its tomorrow, you and Yugito should stay for it and relax a bit before you leave" said Shibuki, Fu also made sure he told Naruto this, that girl was up to something.

"Sure, I guess we can stay for the festival then leave the next morning, I'm sure Yugito wouldn't mind either" replied Naruto.

"Also I'm sure you don't have anything to wear for it so I'll lend you something for it tomorrow. It's a shinobi festival, we don't dress too formerly but more like in upscale shinobi clothing. You'll see what I mean tomorrow, anyways I'll catch up with you later Naruto"

"Ok thanks Shibuki!" Naruto waved and excused himself to go find his two jinchuuriki friends.

**Back in Konoha**

'_Time to get killed'_ thought Jiraiya as jumped into the Hokage's office through the window shocking Tsunade and Shizune.

"J-Jiraiya!? What are you doing back here already?" questioned Tsunade still shocked and confused, he shouldn't be back for nearly another year.

"Umm you see… I kind of ran into a slight dilemma…" said Jiraiya slowly.

Tsunade glared at him, "What do you mean by dilemma? Where's Naruto?"

"That's the dilemma… I have no clue where he is…" Yup he was going to die, any second now…

"WHAT!? YOU LOST HIM!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT!?" screamed Tsunade standing up and slamming her fists down onto her desk breaking it.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine though!"

"Explain! Right now! Everything!" demanded Tsunade, how dare he lose the boy she thought of as a son.

"I left him in the Hidden Cloud cause they had some information on Akatsuki that I needed to scout out, turned out the information was fake and that the Cloud's council was paid off by Akatsuki to get their Two tailed container out of the village and to get me away from it." Jiraiya noticed Tsunade's glare was getting ever more intense as he continued especially with the mention of Akatsuki… "B-But when I got back it turned out Naruto found out somehow and went on his own to stop the Two tailed jinchuuriki…"

"YOU MEAN HE WALKED KNOWINGLY RIGHT INTO AKATSUKI!? THAT BAKA DOES HE N-"

"He survived though, I found evidence of the fight but a few days later after searching I arrived in Nahato in River country and a local had spotted Naruto there so he did manage to get out of Akatsuki's hands" explained Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed, the gaki was still obviously in danger but at least he managed to escape them initially. "So he ran off on his own, escaped Akatsuki, then runs all the way to River country?"

"Yea… Raikage said that the Two tailed container was hated in the Cloud and if Naruto managed to save it that most likely they would leave the country to stop hunter-nins from tracking them. He left River country by the time I got there but I don't know where he went…"

"Damn that gaki, I know he felt compelled to save the other Jinchuuriki but now what does he plan on doing…" said Tsunade, she was still pissed off that Jiraiya lost him but also knew Naruto and that he would in fact recklessly run off to save someone like that.

Just then a small messenger frog jumped into the window and up to Jiraiya. He picked up the scroll that was on the frog's back and read it, his eyes going wide.

Tsunade noticed this, "Well what does it say?"

"It says Naruto had summoned Gamakichi near the Hidden Waterfall village about a week ago. He used him to try to find the location of the village" explained Jiraiya.

"Well what are you doing!? Stop standing around here and get over there!" demanded Tsunade shouting at her old teammate.

"R-Right, send a messenger bird their immediately as well! Later!" said Jiraiya disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade looked over at Shizune, "Have a message sent out to the Waterfall and inform them that if Naruto is there that he should remain inside the village so he can meet up with Jiraiya again!"

"Ok!" she responded and ran out of the room.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and pulled out some sake from her drawer, '_Even outside of the village that baka gives me a headache… just stay safe brat…'_

**Back in the Waterfall**

"So what are your and Naruto's plans after you leave here?" asked Fu as she and Yugito walked through the town chatting.

"No idea, I think we are just winging it. He got split up from his sensei when he saved me so he's just traveling around training and trying to keep a low profile for obvious reasons" replied Yugito.

"You're going to go back to the Leaf with him?"

"Yea, Raikage let me go from the village so I'm allowed to join another if I want. But I think it's still a while until we are going to head there"

They entered a small teashop and sat at a table to rest.

Fu glanced over at Yugito who looked to be thinking about something, "That's pretty romantic, you and your savior traveling the world together alone while fighting against a secret organization…" Fu got the desired affect when Yugito blushed.

"It's not like that…" retorted Yugito.

"So you're not attracted to Naruto at all?" asked Fu innocently.

"W-Wha? No! he's a baka!" quickly shot back Yugito embarrassed.

Fu smirked, "Oh? He's a pretty handsome baka who saved your life and is caring for you, do I need to also mention what he said to you a few minutes ago hmm?" she teased.

Yugito blushed more and kept silent. _I couldn't like him, I know I feel different around him than others but it couldn't be that. It's only because he's helping me so much and was the first person my age to actually be friends with me…_

"You should see yourself blushing Yugito" joked Fu causing Yugito to give a quick glare at her. "Well I don't want to push you but if you do feel something for him you should let him know, you two would be good for each other"

"He's just a good friend to me that's it" responded Yugito but she wasn't sure if that was the truth.

"Anyways there's a festival tomorrow night that we have each year called the Moonlight festival. Shibuki is talking to Naruto about it, you both should stay for it"

"Sure that sounds like fun"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When I was thinking of the messenger toad dilemma I remembered the one Jiraiya got in the beginning of shippuden that informed him that Gaara was captured. It was just some random frog and it didn't get summoned or anything so it must of ran from somewhere. In this case, Myobokuzan. Since the frog did run instead of being summoned, that means it would have to find its target which also in this case, they didn't know where Naruto was to send one to him.**

**Also I may be changing a bit of the way things are going to happen in the future. I originally planned for Naruto to be on a 3 year trip instead of 2 and a half but I may make it 2 and a half or a little less possibly depending on what I do. I also originally wanted the NaruYugi relationship to develop when they got back. But now that I'm writing it I don't like that idea, I feel as if in this situation, if they were to at some point get together, that they would start feeling things for each other a lot sooner than the time when I have them return. I still don't want to rush it but they are going to start getting closer in the next couple chapters or so.**

**Again as for my second story, I keep getting too many damned idea's in my head. I started writing a second story, for all I know the first chapter of it may come out within hours of this one. I'm treating it as a side story and winging it. I think my writing style changes for it, I've made what I written so far goofy and I'm going to try to cause a ton of drama in it. As for the type of story, dundundun, it's going to be NarutoxKurenai. I may get flamed for that saying it can't be done or is stupid w.e idc, Kurenai is hot and I find it a very interesting pairing to read about. Don't believe me then read **_Hot for a Teacher_.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Perfect Night Gone Wrong

**I'm am extremely sorry this hasn't been updated in a long ass time. My classes started and I was just getting into the swing of things again with getting up early and what not so now I'm going to start updating again, not as fast as I was for awhile but I'll try to put them out as often as I can. Honestly I had time to write all this time, I just wasn't in the right mood too, so I could of written but I didn't want to do it half assed. Question time.**

_**Zero Kenzaki –**__**Hot for Teacher is ftw, another good naruxkure fic for you and anyone else interested I suggest reading Wrapped in Crimson, I don't think it's on fanfiction but here's the link .?no=600091591**_

_**Deathmvp-**__** I like that idea but if I use it it's going to be after this, you'll find out why I couldn't have them drunk lol.**_

_**Paimon-**__** He's definitely going to branch out from canon in terms of skills since as this continues he realizes that he's going to need a more diverse set of skills in order to survive. This chapter is an example of that. However I'm not going to have him wake up one day knowing 1000 jutsu's in every element and having 3 bloodlines like a lot of stories do for some retarded reason. Just as Jiraiya said to Orochimaru, a shinobi's strength is measured by the number of Jutsu's one knows but whether he/she has the heart to endure.**_

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 9**

"We need to get you a dress!" said Fu excitedly while pulling Yugito towards the clothing district of the village. "Just you wait Yugito, you're going to knock Naruto out dead when I'm done with you!"

Yugito sighed with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Seriously, it's not like that…" she responded while being dragged by Fu.

Fu rolled her eyes, "Put a sock in it Yugito, when it happens you'll be thanking me"

Fu eventually found the store she was looking for, it had an entire array of many different styles of shinobi ware.

Yugito looked around confused, "I thought you said we were looking for a dress…"

Fu nodded her head, "We are, these are shinobi dresses" she replied happily as she began looking through all the racks of clothing.

After a few hours of searching and a few dozen dresses later, Yugito finally found one she really liked as she stepped out of the dressing room. (**AN: Ok so basically the dress is the same type of thing the current Mizukage is wearing, now for the life of me I couldn't figure out what to call it so ya my bad…**) It was a dark violet color with black netting and a dark blue belt. There were no extravagant designs like some of the other dresses in the store but the simplicity of it enhanced Yugito's beauty by a long-shot.

"Wow Yugito that one's perfect for you! I was just joking before but I think you really are going to knock him out!" said Fu giggling.

Yugito however decided to just ignore Fu for the moment and examine herself in the mirror. A small smile graced her face, she did look nice in it. Back in the cloud she never had the chance to do these types of things, hanging out with another girl, shopping, looking for a dress to impress a bo- '_No! That's not what I'm doing!'_

Fu watched as Yugito looked herself over and developed a feint pink tinge. "Thinking of the reactions you're going to get hmm?"

Yugito turned and glared at her, "I am not thinking about him!"

Fu smirked evily, '_And she takes the bait' _"What are you talking about? I said reactions, it's a festival, there's going to be a ton of people that will gawk over you. Geez I didn't know your mind revolved around one person so much, I wonder who it could be to have you acting like this, he must be pretty special…"_ 'Hook line and sinker'_

Yugito's face turned redder from both embarrassment and anger. She kept on falling for Fu's constant mind games that mysteriously always involved Naruto. It was making her think of her blonde comrade more than normal and the thought of him possibly taking an interest in her didn't seem that bad at all… '_maybe this will turn out just right'_ she thought as she gave herself one last glance at the mirror smiling. Little did she know, that tomorrow night would be _very_ far from right…

The evening of the festival came around the next day and Naruto found himself getting dressed in the outfit Shibuki had brought him. It consisted of a black long-sleeved top that's cuffs and edges had blue flames imprinted, it also formed a small v-neck where it was folded exposing some of his mesh shirt underneath with the Shodai's necklace proudly in view. The pants were similar to his orange ones other than being black and also having blue flames imprinted on the ankles.

Naruto put on his black sandals and wrapped his kunai holster around his leg then went into the bathroom to see how he looked. Without his head protector his hair hung lower, since it hadn't been cut in awhile he was starting to look more like the fourth. Examining the rest of his new look he realized it wasn't that bad, a bit different from his usual colors but it was a nice change.

After brushing his teeth Naruto glanced at the clock, It was 4:15, he was suppose to meet up with Yugito, Fu and Shibuki in fifteen minutes so he left his temporary home and made his way towards the meeting spot.

When he arrived he noticed he was the first to arrive. After a few minutes Shibuki was the next to arrive.

"Hey Naruto!" he greeted walking up to the blonde.

"Hey! Now we just need the girls to get here" replied Naruto as Shibuki joined him.

"Looks like they are already here" said Shibuki pointing behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around spotting them and instantly started waving, then a second later his mind finally registered something different. More specifically, something different with Yugito. The moment he noticed her and what she was wearing his jaw dropped. Sure he knew she was pretty, but apparently she hid a lot of it with her past tomboyish clothing. But now… he realized pretty was a major understatement. This girl walking in front of him was a goddess in his mind. '_Yugito makes Sakura-chan look ugly…'_

Yugito could be compared to a tomato at the moment. She was hoping to get a reaction out of him but she didn't expect for him to be this shocked by her. '_Is it because I look weird? I've never worn anything like this before…'_

Shibuki was the first to speak, "Glad you two lovely ladies could join us" he said as he put his arm around Fu and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Naruto then realized he was still spacing out over Yugito. '_Say something!'_ he screamed in his head. "Y-You uh look amazing Yugito!" he stuttered out. '_Great, I'm turning into Hinata now…'_

Yugito was starting to doubt this was such a good idea when Naruto wasn't saying anything but that thought instantly vanished after his comment which caused her to blush harder. "T-Thank you" she too stuttered as she looked at the ground nervously as she cursed her lack of experience with these types of things.

Fu was smirking as she watched the interaction. The obvious nervousness between them was both funny and cute.

Shibuki decided to help the two out, "Well why don't we get going, don't want to miss out on anything now" he said as the other three nodded and they all proceeded into the heart of the Festival.

They walked around talking for awhile checking out everything that was going on. They had everything a normal festival had including all kinds of food, games, music but also some unique things too. Such as various ninja related competitions and even a few sparing areas where a good deal of people were gathered to watch some fights and occasionally betting. All in all everything was indeed oriented around shinobi.

Fu then started pulling Shibuki off somewhere, "Shibuki-kun has something that he needs to do, have fun you two!" she shouted back at Yugito and Naruto as she and her fiancé disappeared into the crowd.

'_Ya right… She's just trying to get something to happen between us' _thought Yugito as she watched the retreating back of her female friend. Then the present dawned on her, '_We're alone now, is this considered like a d-date…?'_

Naruto was having similar thoughts, '_Oh shit this just became a date when those two left right?'_ he then glanced over at Yugito and quickly back. '_Nah there's no way, s-she's so… hot… she could have any guy she wanted, if I couldn't even get Sakura-chan to like me there's no way Yugito could ever like me that way. Well I gotta do something'_ he thought looking back again at Yugito. "Hey do you want to um play any of the games here?" he asked her.

She looked at him and nodded nervously.

"Let's go then!" he said in his usual happy tone to try to ease the mood a bit. He noticed how nervous she was, '_Probably embarrassed to be with me right now, traveling and training is one thing, alone together being dressed up at a festival is totally different…'_

Soon they came across a kunai throwing game, from the looks of it, it didn't seem difficult at all, an academy exercise if anything. Naruto and Yugito walked up to the booth, "So all we gotta do here is hit that target with a kunai?" questioned Naruto pointing at the target in the distance.

The man running the shop answered, "Yup but it has to stay, if you don't throw it hard enough you won't be getting one in that target!"

Yugito noticed that there wasn't anyone else attempting this one and wondered why since it seemed simple enough. She could only think of one reason and leaned over to Naruto, "I think this one might be rigged somehow, everyone else is staying away" she warned.

"Don't worry! I'll get it!" he boasted and paid the fee while the owner smirked. Naruto threw one Kunai and it hit dead center but bounced right off the target making the owner smirk more and Yugito frown.

"_Heh whatever that target is made of it sure is hard. Good thing I know how to get around that'_ he thought as he took out a second kunai and focused a little bit of wind chakra into the blade and threw it.

The owner continued smirking until the kunai hit, or more accurately went straight through the rock dead center. The owner's jaw was hanging while Naruto was smiling triumphantly.

Yugito smiled, '_That's probably one of the only ways to win here, this guy probably never expected someone with a wind affinity to be wandering around here'_

Naruto then began to look through the prizes he could choose from and his eyes immediately found the perfect item, a black, green-eyed Nekomata plushy. Naruto instantly asked for it and once the owner reluctantly handed it to him, Naruto turned around and handed it to Yugito. "I think you'll like this one, I couldn't resist hehe" said Naruto smiling causing Yugito to blush from both the thoughtful item and his cute smile.

'_C-Cute? Dammit ok maybe I am starting to like him… just a little…' _she thought as she took the plushy. "Thank you Naruto" she said giving him a smile in return causing now him to blush.

They continued walking around enjoying themselves until Yugito caught site of a hand seal competition. They approached the group of people running it and asked about it.

"So you're interested in the competition? Luckily for you we got one spot left, it's yours if you want it" informed one of the men.

"Ya I'll compete!" replied Yugito.

"Alright then, just give me your hand and I'll put the seal on ya" said the man as Yugito complied. He then opened a scroll and did a few hand seals, afterwards a seal appeared on Yugito's hand. "Now just head over to booth number thirty-four and we'll get started"

Yugito and Naruto then went over to the assigned booth where Yugito stepped up to the plate and put the Nekomata plushy in a sealing scroll. Naruto stood behind her as there were quite a few people watching this one. Thirty-four competitors all stood facing a large screen. They then noticed a man walk right underneath it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the adult hand seal competition! These thirty-four contestants will race through the hand seals displayed on this screen here, once all one hundred fifty hand seals have been completed the seals placed on the contestants hand's will morph into a number according to what place he or she has ranked! First place gets a two hundred dollar gift certificate to be used anywhere in the festival!" informed the man.

"Good luck Yugito!" cheered Naruto from behind her.

"I got this no problem!" she replied with a smile.

"Contestants get ready!" shouted the man, "The competition will start and the hand seals will be shown right after the countdown on the screen!"

All the contestants readied themselves and the screen flashed five and began to countdown.

Right after the screen flashed one the long list of the hand seal order was shown and all the contestants started blazing through them while the crowd cheered.

Naruto watched Yugito, he wanted to cheer her on but this required not only speed but concentration and he didn't want to cause her to slip. He noted that this wasn't going to last long but the suspense made it seem a lot longer.

Suddenly after fifteen seconds one of the contestants started cheering and the crowd looked at him. Naruto's heart sank a little thinking Yugito didn't win but immediately after the cheer the guy started yelling curses as it turned out in his speed he must have misread some of the seals.

Right after the cheers died at nineteen seconds the seal on Yugito's hand changed to the number one and instantly to Naruto's great shock as well as her own, turned around and gave Naruto a bone crushing hug yelling she won. After a couple moments Yugito's eyes shot open wide realizing what she was doing and jumped back as her face heated up.

Naruto noticing what she did knew he had to say something before it got awkward. "That was awesome Yugito! Your hands were a complete blur to me!"

This only seemed to make her redder, '_Damn I can't stop it!'_

"Congratulations Ma'am! Here's your certificate!" said the man who was running the event as he handed Yugito her reward.

Yugito thanked the man and looked down at the card then back up to Naruto, "Want to go have dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, what she would get…" he pondered then suddenly they both turned towards each other uttering one word simultaneously, "Ramen!"

They found a ramen bar and nearly spent all of Yugito's winnings between themselves. It was now dark out and just as they were told, the moon was very bright. As they were leaving they ran into Fu.

"Hey you two, enjoying yourselves?" asked Fu as she winked at Yugito.

"Ya we are, this festival is a lot cooler than any of the ones I've seen before" replied Naruto.

Yugito noticed something missing, "Where's Shibuki?" she asked.

"That's who I'm looking for, he was called to his office for something awhile back but hasn't returned, I'm just heading there to check on him" said Fu. "By the way, you two should head down to the lake" she said giggling.

"Huh why?" asked Naruto confused.

"Oh you'll see…" she replied still giggling as she took off towards Shibuki's office.

"Well I guess we should go to the lake then huh?" asked Naruto looking over at Yugito.

"Sure…" she replied but she had a feeling something was up, and it wasn't the obvious way Fu mentioned the lake…

As they came into view of the lake they both became shocked. The lake was very picturesque the way the bright moonlight was reflecting off the lake surface. There was also soft music being played over the entire portion of the lake in front of them. But these things weren't what really caught their attention, on top of the lake people were dancing… Not just normal people, they were obviously shinobi in order to be able to do this but they were all couples!

The atmosphere made the two jinchuuriki get extremely nervous.

'_Damn that Fu! It's beautiful but Naruto wouldn't ask me to dance! Hell I don't even know how to dance!'_ Yugito screamed in her head as she began to hyperventilate.

'_Oh fuck, what should I do, what should I do! There's no way I can ask her to dance right!? I mean I already established that she's out of my league but… Ero-sennin said to live without regrets right? I would probably regret not doing this, maybe she would want to… I mean she hasn't pulled me out of here yet...'_ he glanced at her and she seemed to be thinking as well, '_this silence is soo awkward! Here goes nothing!'_

"Um Y-Yugito?" stuttered Naruto as he mentally berated himself for pulling another Hinata.

"Y-Yes?" she replied also stuttering. '_I-Is he really going to ask me!?'_

"W-Would y-you like to d-dance?" he asked hoping to god that he didn't just mess up.

Yugito's eyes widened. "Y-Yes! Yes I-I would" she replied.

'_She said yes!'_ Naruto was doing flips in his mind much to the annoyance of Kyuubi. "Come on let's go!" he said as he grabbed Yugito's hand and led them towards the water.

As they reached the area where the other couples were dancing Naruto thought of something, '_Wait I don't know how to dance!'_ starting to panic again he noticed that it was just slow dancing… '_Thank god…'_

They both came to a stop and faced each other blushing as Naruto slowly rested his hands on her waist while she locked her arms around his neck equally as slowly. They then slowly started swaying around the lake both being very careful to not step on the other's feet…

"A f-few weeks ago I never would have imagined myself doing something like this…" said Yugito quietly as they moved around the lake.

"You haven't danced with a guy before?" questioned Naruto, '_Who wouldn't want to dance with her…'_

"N-No, men in the Cloud just wanted me so they can brag about having the '_demon bitch'_ as their own"

Hearing her say that Naruto instinctively pulled her closer causing her face to flush for the millionth time that day. "I don't want to hear that again, you're far from that name. In fact your one of the most beautiful girls I know Yugito"

Yugito's head quickly shot up at hearing this and saw that he had a genuine smile on his face and his eyes were telling the truth. Small tears started to from at the corners of her eyes as a smile formed on her face and she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat quickening. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Just then fireworks started going off lighting up the sky in all kinds of gorgeous colors. Everyone stared in awe at the beauty as some of the projectiles turned into animals in the sky.

Yugito thought this scene couldn't be more perfect, '_This is so nice… Thank you so much Naruto-kun'_ she said in her head as she kept her head on his chest as they enjoyed the moment.

However nobody noticed the object flying around in the sky hidden by the bright colors…

"Finally some people who appreciate my art yeah"

"Hey Yugito…" Naruto whispered to the goddess pressed against his chest causing her to look up.

Deidara kept circling overhead, "Well there's the Kyuubi and Nibi, Sasori-sempai probably will be finishing up soon with the third one. I'll start off with C1 yeah" He then created two homing birds and launched them towards the two Jinchuuriki.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Yugito not realizing she just added kun to Naruto's name.

Naruto blushed but started slowly, "I-I think t-that I l-" he started stuttering out when he felt something off and both of their eyes widened immediately jumping away.

"Katsu!"

The area they were just standing in exploded, they both just barely caught sight of the two objects that flew down upon them.

The explosion caught everyone's attention, just then a large explosion went off at the base of the large tree. The resident Waterfall ninja's who were taking part in the festival immediately headed towards the tree since it was a sacred place to them and inside held many of the village's secrets.

"Looks like they escaped that one yeah" said Deidara to himself looking down at the two Jinchuuriki. "I'll lead them towards the village more, It'll be harder for them to detect my art that way yeah" he then started to fly towards the village center slowly making sure the two followed.

"Naruto! Up there!" shouted Yugito pointing at the bird flying towards the village with what appeared to be a man on its back.

Naruto looked up at where she was pointing, '_Shit its Akatsuki! He's flying towards the village! Is he going to try to involve the village in this!?' _he shouted in his head. "Yugito come on! We gotta stop him!" he said as Yugito nodded and both took off towards the Akatsuki member.

'_Why did these bastards have to show up! Can't they just leave us be!'_ Yugito was screaming in her head. Truthfully she was terrified at the moment. The last encounter was still very visible in her mind, but now she had a taste of a somewhat normal life and had made friends. _'I-I don't want to lose this'_

Naruto noticed Yugito seemed very pensive, "Yugito, it'll be alright. We knew that we have to deal with these guys sooner or later but I promise you, I won't let anything happen to either of us!"

Some of Yugito's fear was removed but this was real, '_I hope you're right'_

They both arrived in the center of the village where Deidara started circling above. '_Shit this really isn't good, if he can attack us from up their… me and Yugito are both close range types' _thought Naruto as he realized they were at a huge disadvantage. He noticed that there were still a few civilians around that ran inside their homes. '_Everyone here is at a huge risk… curse this bastard!'_

'_Good they're here, let's see how they deal with these yeah'_ thought Deidara as he held a bunch of various C1 insects in his hand and threw them down onto the Jinchuuriki.

'_Damn all those explode too!?'_ thought Yugito.

Naruto held out his hands as a gust of wind shot out and detonated some of the explosives causing a chain reaction.

'_Nice one Naruto!'_ thought Yugito.

'_Wind type eh? He seems pretty good with it too in order for him to use it like that. If he can control the wind then direct attacks won't be able to reach him through the air yeah' _Thought Deidara eating some clay with his hands. '_I'll just have to trap them yeah'_ he then threw another assortment of explosives, some centipedes that buried themselves in the ground as well as some squirrels and cats that scattered around the village.

Catching on to what he was doing Naruto shouted over to Yugito, "Yugito! Make Shadow clones so he can't determine the real us!" he then made shadow clones of himself and scattered them.

Yugito also seeing this nodded and made her own platoon of clones.

'_Heh, even if they do that they can't avoid my art forever, they still can't hit me up here yeah'_ thought Deidara creating more homing birds.

Throughout the village constant explosions and shadow clones being dispelled could be heard as Deidara ate away at their numbers. '_This may take awhile yeah, Sasori will definitely be mad' _he joked smirking at the thought.

The real Naruto grabbed one of Yugito's clones and yanked it into a building. "We need to come up with a counter, if this goes on we'll definitely lose" he told it.

The clone nodded, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yea, It'll be risky but it's our only option" said Naruto as he began to inform Yugito of the plan. Once he was done the clone dispelled so the real Yugito would be informed.

Deidara continued to circle around, "There's about half of them left, these two aren't too impressive" he said to himself as he continued to assault the duo with explosives. '_Still that Kyuubi kid did manage to take down Hidan and Kakuzu yeah…'_

Deidara then noticed from above that the majority of the clones were focused near the center of the village again. '_That's not very smart in this situation yeah'_ he thought as he turned the bird around with some more homing birds ready.

The real Naruto and Yugito saw him approaching, he was taking the bait. They were currently hidden on a roof in the path of Deidara. Right as he passed overhead Yugito went through some hand seals for Katon: Karyu Endan and Naruto used his Fuuton: Kaze Bakuha resulting in an enormous wave of fire that shot out towards Deidara right after he launched his birds.

'_Shit!'_ thought Deidara as he saw what just transpired behind him, he quickly pulled up and managed to avoid the flame. '_That was a close one ye- Damn!'_ he noticed another Naruto right in front of him on a roof just as he threw a Rasenshuriken at him. The bird quickly barrel rolled out of the way and pulled up higher into the sky.

'_Fuck!'_ Naruto yelled in his head, he was just about completely out of chakra now after that.

'_Dammit! We almost had him!'_ Yugito thought also knowing that Naruto would be out of it now.

Deidara sighed, '_That was way too close yeah'_ he looked down using his binocular to get a better look at his targets and noticed the Kyuubi jinchuuriki breathing heavily. '_Must have used up all his chakra after yeah'_

"Looks like this is your limit Kyuubi" shouted Deidara down at Naruto who was looking up at him angrily but didn't know that Deidara's thoughts just got interrupted by someone.

"Shit, was I really here that long?" he muttered then looked down at the Jinchuuriki. "Consider yourselves lucky, I got another matter to attend to but I'll give you guys a going away present yeah!"

'_Since this village was so appreciative of my art I'll introduce them to my C3 yeah'_ He then held out a single odd looking explosive. "Behold the true beauty of my art!" he shouted dropping the object as it transformed into the size of a small house.

"Is that thing going to explode!?" said Yugito to herself as Naruto jumped down in front of her looking completely exhausted. "Naruto!" she shouted as he collapsed from exhaustion.

'_I have to get us out of here or we're dead!' _she then did the only thing she could think of which is draw on Nibi's power. Having good control over her Biju she darted off away from the incoming blast site carrying the unconscious Naruto.

"You won't get away that easily! Now you can see that my art is a blast! Katsu!" yelled Deidara as the bomb detonated right above the village.

The ground shook as the blast grew and quickly was gaining on Yugito. Just as the blast reached them she reached the cave they entered the village from and quickly jumped in falling down with Naruto just missing the blast. They plunged through the pond of water on the floor as the blast above destroyed the exit.

Yugito recovering from the fall quickly grabbed Naruto and brought him to the surface of the water and over to the edge of the pond. Checking him she made sure he was still fine. '_Just unconscious, thank god… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Naruto'_ she said as she clung to his body.

She then noticed the no longer existing exit above them. If the blast reached that far then the village… realizing what must have happened she started crying, '_Why, why did this happen…!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I enjoyed writing this chapter the most so far with the fluffiness and honestly the way I introduced Deidara made myself laugh. But seriously I think Tsunade is going to die of a heart attack by the time Naruto gets back to the village, first she finds out he ran off to fight Akatsuki by himself and now where he was last sited the village gets blown up lol… Hopefully I was original with blowing of the waterfall village this also will let me to make Naruto a little more mature, he now realizes that his jutsu arsenal is lacking, after surviving it with Yugito it'll give them a shared tragedy to grow closer together, also lets me keep him away from Jiraiya a little longer and give him the chance to step into the neighboring Earth country hehe I wonder how that will go when someone see's his appearance. Also I got a plan for the remnants of the waterfall village… So for me at least it was a goldmine.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Your Illusions Won't Work

**Uo-chou- **_** Have a little faith in me lol. It's not that hard to believe that a village can be blown up by one person, I mean look at Konoha atm in the manga. Deidara also tried to pull this stunt when he captured Gaara. You also have to take into consideration that this is one of the lesser villages, it's a lot smaller than one of the five main ones. **_

**Paimon-**_** lol sorry if I seemed sarcastic when I said that. It was more or less to prove a point in general not really directing it at you.**_

**The Last Rising Of The Phoenix-**_** If the environmentalists complain I'll pause the plot and sick all the shinobi nations AND Akatsuki on them.**_

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 10**

After a few minutes, Naruto started to stir. As his eyes opened he noticed wherever he was it was very dark, he then began to sit up.

"Naruto!" shouted who he realized was Yugito as she quickly gave him a firm embrace being glad that he was ok.

"It's alright I'm ok see?" he said wrapping an arm around Yugito to comfort her. "Where are we? What happened to that Akatsuki?" he questioned looking around hoping to recognize something in the dark room.

She slowly pulled away, "H-He… He… I think…" she tried to stutter out but failed miserably.

Naruto looked at her questioningly since she's never stuttered like this, "What is it? He what?"

"I-I think he destroyed the village Naruto" she said finally getting it out.

"W-What!?" shouted Naruto shocked. How could that guy destroy the entire village? What about their shinobi?

"A-After you tried to hit him with your Rasenshuriken you passed out, then he said something about having to leave and then created another bomb but one big enough that it destroyed the village I think…" she informed.

"But what about the other shinobi? What about Shibuki and Fu? Where are we?" he continued questioning.

"We are in the cave we went through to reach the village, that's how far that guy's blast went… it destroyed the exit above us" she replied pointing up as Naruto's eyes widened realizing what size of a blast it would have taken to do that…

"As for Shibuki and Fu, I-I don't know…" said Yugito sadly. From what they knew, Akatsuki moved in pairs of two, they only saw one guy so his partner had to of been close by or… "Y-You don't think…?"

Naruto slammed his fists into the ground, "DAMMIT! Of course! Remember Fu said Shibuki left and never came back for a long time? I make you a bet that it was that Akatsuki's partner's doing to lure Fu into a trap!"

Yugito looked down sadly, "If that's true and they got her then we have no way of tracking her down, neither of us are tracking types and we have no clue what direction they could be heading in…"

"Why does this always have to happen!? I hate them! Even if we could track them I don't think we could do anything to them either…" said Naruto frustrated, truly hating something for the first time in his life.

Yugito looked up at the exit, '_With that blocked off we have no way of getting back into the village, it would only be a fools hope that the village isn't raised to the ground right now…'_ she thought as she then turned to Naruto. "We need to get out of here Naruto, they most likely know where we are and will send more after us if we linger here much longer…"

"I know… I just wish there was something that we could do…" he said slowly getting up onto his feet.

"Our only option now is to run… We can then train more and that way we can avenge Fu" replied Yugito also getting up.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I refuse to act on vengeance, I've seen it firsthand how it can destroy someone"

Yugito looked at him confused, "Then what? We keep running from them for the rest of our lives?"

"I'm not going to lie Yugito, I hate them so much right now… I want to get stronger and kill them… But not out of revenge… Revenge won't bring her back, I'll do it to stop it from happening again, to protect those most precious to me… I'll do it to protect you Yugito" he said managing to give her a heartwarming smile.

Yugito instantly blushed at his declaration and was thankful that the cave was too dark for him to tell. However somehow in light of the situation he once again seemed to get a rise out of her spirit. "I-I'll get stronger for the same reason, and then that way we can protect each other"

He continued holding his smile as he listened to her and then nodded, "I like the sound of that, now let's get out of here shall we?" he said as they both dived into the pond and swam through the passage to the other side.

**A few hours later somewhere outside Takigakure**

"Let's begin the extraction" said a figure atop the right thumb of Gedo Mazo.

"The Kyuubi and Nibi are moving away from the ruins of Takigakure" informed Zetsu.

"Ruins eh?" questioned Kisame.

"Deidara blew up the village" replied Zetsu.

"That village was rather artistic, my art only enhanced its beauty yeah" said Deidara proudly.

"But you took too long and ended up failing in capturing your jinchuuriki and nearly killed them" said Sasori reprimanding his partner.

"The Kyuubi can wait, after this I'll look into reconfiguring the statue so that we can focus on the other jinchuuriki first, no matter what, the Kyuubi has to be sealed last" said Pain.

"That Kyuubi kid is starting to become a troublesome target ne?" said Kisame as more of a statement than a question.

"We will need the Nibi before him, with seven of us it'll take almost five days to finish extracting the Nanabi. Itachi, Kisame, I want you both to hunt them down. Itachi's genjutsu will be ideal against those two" said Pain.

"Which way are they heading now?" asked Kisame.

"They are moving towards the boarder of Earth Country" replied Zetsu.

"While Itachi and Kisame are hunting the Nibi, Deidara and Sasori go hunt the Rokubi" ordered Pain._ 'Within the year, we'll have peace'_

**Two days later**

"What the?" said Jiraiya as he looked up at the blocked off entrance to Takigakure. '_They would only block it off in case of an emergency, they've never been invaded in any of the wars because this was the only way in and out of the village and it was easy to block off like so. But why is it now?'_ he thought.

"I guess I have no choice but to go ask around in a nearby town" he said to himself as he exited the cave.

**Next day in a nearby village…**

"W-What!?" yelled Jiraiya after a traveler just said that there's a rumor going around that Takigakure was destroyed and that some people heard and felt a large explosion from its direction.

Jiraiya at the moment did not know what to think. '_How could the entire village be destroyed, it's never been breached by an enemy let alone an army capable of taking out the entire village…'_ though he's learned one word that can explain literally anything this absurd and that is Akatsuki…

He quickly summoned a frog to carry a message to Tsunade about what he's found out. The trip back to Konoha as well as the guaranteed beating he would get upon arrival was something he wanted to avoid. Most importantly he needed to gather more information on anything related to what happened in order to try to find his long lost apprentice.

**Three more days later…**

Tsunade's hands were currently trembling as she held onto the scroll she just received from Jiraiya's frog.

"What's wrong Shishou?" asked Sakura as she watched the uncharacteristic fear present in Tsunade's eyes which worried her greatly.

"I-It's nothing Sakura, don't worry about it" responded Tsunade. '_The entire village destroyed? That must be why the messenger bird we sent returned with the same message… I know grandfather gave the Nanabi to Takigakure as a peace offering… That would be three Jinchuuriki in one spot… I'm positive it's Akatsuki, but please, please don't tell me they got you Naruto…'_

**Two Months later…**

The last two month's had been a nerve-racking hell for both Tsunade and Jiraiya. Two months without any news or anything about Naruto. It was almost as if he completely vanished. Not even the frogs in Myobokuzan knew of where he could be.

However, somewhere in the woods of Earth country, both Naruto and Yugito could be found walking in the direction of Iwagakure which was still a day away from their current position.

"You know, I really don't feel too safe about going to Iwa. Your old village may have been allied with them but they hate mine…" said Naruto as they continued walking.

"Don't be such a chicken, you were enemies with Kumo but you and Jiraiya were able to waltz around the village" replied Yugito rolling her eyes.

"But that's just it, I was with Ero-sennin. He has a reputation you know, nobody wanted to mess with him. We are just two random ninja from an unfriendly village now"

"Oh is the big bad fox afraid of a little village without his perverted guardian?" teased Yugito playfully.

"Yugito…" whined Naruto as they continued playfully bickering with each other.

But as they continued walking they were spotted by a pair of wide eyes belonging to a Rock ninja, '_That blonde kid! C-Could he be related to…?'_ thought the man. He was a well seasoned veteran of the previous wars, one of the few to survive a confrontation with the Yellow Flash. After the war, the Rock kept some close tabs on the man and had come across some rumors that he had a girlfriend who was pregnant… Anything further seemed to become a well guarded secret after the Yellow Flash's death. But this boy in front of him, bright blonde hair, blue eyes, the right age, from Konoha… it was too much of a coincidence for the Rock ninja to accept.

"**Kit, there's another host near you"** informed Kyuubi interrupting the two Jinchuuriki's arguing. During the two months of training Naruto and Yugito went through, she taught him how to better work in sync with Kyuubi since she was pretty good herself with Nibi.

"Yugito?" Naruto asked questioningly looking at her to confirm whether or not she got the same message as he did. She nodded in return as they both stopped walking.

Naruto turned around and shouted, "Come out! We know your there!"

Slowly an older man came out from behind a tree, he had fiery red hair held in a high pony tail and a oddly shaped brown Iwa forehead protector. "You kids are pretty good to have noticed me, or… was it because of the beasts inside I wonder…" said the man. '_So the boy has the Kyuubi, The Yellow Flash was the one to defeat that thing, without a doubt he had truly sealed it inside his own son'_

"Other than being another host, what do you want?" questioned Yugito, she was all for making friends especially with others who possess the same burden but this man had a very unpleasant aura around him.

He slowly raised his hand and pointed his finger towards Naruto. "I want his head" he said confusing the two in front of him.

"Why me? I don't even know who you are" replied Naruto trying to think of why this man would want him dead.

"Revenge" he said angrily, "Revenge for my two brothers and my father who were slain by your father during the last great war" he finished.

"My father? I don't even know who my father is!" responded Naruto. This man had to be crazy, how could he of all people know who his father was.

The man studied the boys face and realized he truly didn't know who his father was, he smirked. He would get to drop the bomb on the kid and kill him as well, he couldn't get more lucky than this.

"I find it amusing you don't know. However, I'll humor you with that information before I kill you" he said mockingly causing Naruto to frown. "Your father was Konoha's Yellow Flash, your Fourth Hokage"

Naruto's glare instantly disappeared at that, how could that be true? "You lie, I would have been told if it were true" claimed Naruto.

The Iwa ninja's smirked grew, "Oh? You never found it strange how you have the same hair color, same eye color, you're the splitting image of the man aside from those whisker marks. Not only that, as Hokage who else would he have chosen to seal the Kyuubi into? Certainly not another family's child, no…"

Naruto's world was starting to turn upside down. '_H-How can that be possible? If he was my father wouldn't anybody have told me? If he was wouldn't I have been taken care of better when I was younger?'_ It just couldn't be true. But Naruto knew that it answered everything. Why he did look so much like the Fourth and why he would have been chosen as the container like this man said. Also it would explain why he never knew his father if he indeed died sealing Kyuubi into him. Also the reason why Ero-sennin trained him and taught him the Fourth's jutsu, surely there were others who would have been better candidates than he was.

Naruto then dropped to his knees, he was just too confused right now. His father had to be the fourth, but that meant his own father had cursed him but he also knew that it was his duty as Hokage as well so he couldn't hate him for that…

Yugito kneeled next to Naruto holding him, '_Poor Naruto, to find something like that out, especially from this man no less…'_

"You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this, watching the child of the man who killed my family breaking" said the man chuckling. "Now time for the best part, I, Roshi, shall avenge my family and kill you, Namikaze…" he left the question hanging.

Naruto's eyes refocused and glared at Roshi. "Naruto… Namikaze Naruto…"

"Darn and here I was hoping you would deny it!" he shouted as he flew through some hand seals. "Time to die!"

However before he could finish his jutsu a large tidal wave broke through the area out of nowhere surprising the three Jinchuuriki.

"Can't let that happen now can we!" shouted a voice as a man appeared on the crest of the wave right as it reached the trio as the newcomer slammed his enormous sword into the stomach of Roshi sending him flying deeper into the woods.

Recovering from his shock Naruto instantly recognized who just arrived from a past encounter. '_Kisame!'_

Just then another person jumped out of a tree onto the now flooded surface of the forest. "It's been a long time, Naruto-kun" greeted Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi…" growled out Naruto.

Yugito recognized the name from when Naruto had explained to her about the few Akatsuki members that he was familiar with.

"Itachi-san, I'll let you handle these two while I go after the Yonbi" said Kisame as he took off in the direction he had launched Roshi in.

"It appears your taking the news of your heritage quite well" said Itachi emotionlessly. He had already casted his genjutsu on the two.

"Your illusions won't work this time Itachi!" shouted Naruto from Itachi's side as he prepared to hit him with a Rasengan. But as soon as it made contact Itachi burst into water. '_Mizu Bunshin'_ thought Naruto as he looked around for the real one.

Itachi was a bit taken back by that little skirmish. '_How did he get out of the illusion? Surely his genjutsu skills haven't improved much or at all since last time…'_ his thoughts were cut short when three Yugito's leapt towards him with kunai. He quickly jumped off the branch he was hiding on and in a flash used Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu destroying the Kage Bunshin's with the flame. He then landed back on the water down below. '_They seem to have good teamwork too…' _he thought as the two appeared in front of him.

"No matter how much either of you improve, only someone with the same eyes as mine can defeat me" stated Itachi still looking at them without any emotion. He then closed his eyes and reopened them instantly catching Naruto in Tsukuyomi.

Naruto looked around and realized he was chained to a cross. He then noticed Itachi was right below him.

"I don't know how you got out of my last illusion but this one nobody can escape from" said Itachi.

Naruto's eyes widened, '_Kyuubi quick! Stop my chakra flow!'_

Instantly Naruto found himself back in the real world with a very shocked Itachi in front of him.

"How…" he muttered glaring at the two Jinchuuriki.

Naruto smirked, "Like I said before, your illusions won't work this time Itachi"

Yugito did a few hand seals and shouted "Raiton: Ikazuchi Hakai!" as she slammed her hands onto the ground causing a large triangular shaped lightning bolt to rip through the ground heading towards Itachi.

Itachi quickly jumped into the air to avoid the Raiton jutsu and focused his eyes on Naruto.

Naruto seeing this immediately slammed his hands together, "Fuuton: Kaze Heki!" fierce winds started to spin around Naruto like a tornado as the wind transformed into the black flames of Amaterasu. The winds died down as the area around Naruto burned with the black flames.

'_He blocked Amaterasu with a Fuuton jutsu!?' _thought Itachi shocked once again by the Jinchuuriki. '_I see, by creating a tornado around him he didn't block Amaterasu but instead used the winds to pull Amaterasu safely around him without getting touched…'_ he realized as he landed.

"Raiton: Shichu Shibari!" shouted Yugito as four pillars surrounded Itachi as soon as he landed. Before Itachi could react the four pillars shot bolts of lightning at him binding him in place.

Itachi then realized that in this situation this jutsu prevented him from moving at all, he was trapped…

"You understand what'll happen if you kill me right Naruto?" said Itachi as he stared at the boy.

"I do" replied Naruto quietly. He fully understood the consequences of killing Itachi.

"Then are you really going to do it?" asked Itachi, hoping that he could get a rise out of Naruto for him to slip.

"If we let you live, nothing changes, if I were to kill you now, we'll still have to watch our backs" he replied as he created a Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba, a sword made of wind on his right hand.

"His eyes will surpass mine, between him and the rest of Akatsuki. Are you sure you want this?" asked Itachi again.

Naruto stepped up to the lightning prison. "Like I said…" he thrusted the Kaze no Yaiba into itachi's chest. "It changes nothing…" he muttered as the life in Itachi faded away.

The prison retracting back into the ground as Itachi's lifeless body fell.

Yugito stepped up next to Naruto. "What were you both talking about?" questioned Yugito not wanting to be out of the loop.

"Itachi's younger brother Sasuke" he muttered, "Sasuke's goal in life was to get revenge and kill Itachi. Now that Itachi's dead, he'll most likely target myself now for taking that away from him"

"I see…" said Yugito now understanding more of why Naruto is always so against revenge. "So what you meant by _it doesn't change_ _anything_ was that if you let Itachi live, he would only come after you again for Kyuubi, but if he died then instead of him, Sasuke would come after you" she said.

"Exactly, no matter what I did, one of them would constantly be around to torment us" he replied. He didn't want to make an enemy out of Sasuke but he would have been risking too much by letting Itachi live.

Yugito looked down at the fallen Uchiha, "This is a dangerous corpse… What should we do?"

"I'll seal the corpse up and send it back to Konoha" he said as he got a small jar out of his pack of supplies and kneeled down to Itachi.

"What are you doing?" asked Yugito puzzled.

"I'm going to remove his eyes… As you said this is a dangerous corpse mainly because of his eyes. If the corpse was somehow intercepted or stolen, these eyes could be very dangerous in the wrong hands" he replied, he knew briefly from Jiraiya about Danzo and the Root division. He knew there would be a good chance that the man would try to get his hands on them.

He plucked out Itachi's eyes and placed them in the jar. He went through Itachi's equipment and found a note of what seemed to be some type of contacts. He placed it in his pocket as he then proceeded to seal the corpse in a scroll.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted as a small messenger frog appeared. He quickly wrote a quick note to Tsunade and strapped both the note and scroll to the frog as it leaped away.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted again as this time appeared Gamakichi.

"Yo bro! Everyone's been looking for ya!" greeted the large frog.

"Hey Gamakichi, I had some stuff I needed to do. I need you to contact Ero-sennin and tell him to meet me at the village Jobori in Tea Country a week from now. Also tell them that Itachi is dead and that I sent the corpse to Tsunade" explained Naruto.

"Gotcha!" replied Gamakichi with his thumb up as he poofed away.

"Tea Country? Why their?" asked Yugito.

"The note I found on Itachi had a list of contacts, I don't know why he would keep them written down like that but it may give us information on Akatsuki. Ero-sennin is pretty skilled at this type of stuff so I just needed to pick a spot I'm familiar with" replied Naruto. "We better get moving, Kisame seems to still be fighting that Iwa Jinchuuriki and I don't really want to run into either of them again right now…" he said as they took off away from the area.

"Umm Naruto, this isn't exactly the direction of the Tea Country" said Yugito noticing that their path was a bit off.

"After finding out that my father is a bigger enemy to the Rock than Konoha itself, I'd rather get out of this entire country as soon as I can hehe…" he replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well I guess I can't call you a chicken for it anymore since you actually have a valid excuse now huh?" joked Yugito.

"I had a valid excuse before too!"

She rolled her eyes at him, she actually enjoyed their lame arguments. "So uh what do you plan to do now with Itachi's eyes?"

"I'm not sure…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooo what do you guys think should be done with those eyes? I couldn't decide. If I did give them to Naruto I would try to not make him all freaking powerful however Madara is kind of all powerful so there would definitely be a antagonist that would most definitely give him enough trouble even if he did have them. There's also Sasuke and other things I plan to do that won't let Naruto have the easy way out. Again I'm not for making super Naruto like other fic's do that have him end up getting the sharingan, I would limit it because I like the idea of it. But again, remember my Idea of giving him the sharingan is not the same as these kids on the site that give him a bloodline and then he turns super saiyan. So I would like honest, unbiased opinions on the future of Itachi's eyes. Reviews like; NOO I HATE STORIES THAT DO THAT. Those will go in one ear and out the other with me because I want unbiased comments, meaning treat this idea as if nobody else has done it and if you trust in my ability to not make Naruto godlike. **


	11. Author Note

**Ok so I realize now how big the bag of worms was that I opened with this lmao. Now I'm loving all the idea's you all are giving me and I sure am going to have huge lot of work to do on the next chapter. Since nearly everyone is in favor of Naruto or both of them getting the sharingan. One thing about it is that I won't be having Naruto gain power over more tails because of having the sharingan or using Kyuubi's power in such a way. I'm in favor of Naruto having his own abilities instead of the all out brute fighting style of the Kyuubi shroud. I know having a Mangekyo sharingan isn't Naruto's own power but it would take some level of skill to use as well as strategy unlike Kyuubi just purely flooding Naruto's body with chakra until it's so strong that nobody can deal with it. This leads to the problem with making Naruto godlike. Now no matter what, Naruto IS in godmode both in my story and in canon because as well all know, neither me nor Kishi are going to kill off Naruto meaning he can't die aka godmode. Still the fights have to be believable and not completely lopsided, which becomes increasingly tough with him having Mangekyo. So we'll have to come up with some abilities that are not completely overpowered, but also that are realistic. One move I really don't like is Amaterasu, I mean being able to just look at something and make it go up in flames that can't be put out for seven days and nights is a little too overpowered for me. I mean if Itachi in canon was a good guy he could have used Amaterasu on all of Akatsuki and due to the jutsu's overpowered nature, kill all of them and they literally couldn't do anything. At the very least he could have done it to Orochimaru. It just seems like it was made way too overpowered and it has some obvious flaws because of Kishi trying to balance the whole power struggle out. Anyways, it's hard to make a fight believable when one of the shinobi has a jutsu of that caliber in their arsenal so I don't want any of that lol. Now I'm thinking since they are Itachi's eyes, and if I do choose to give them to both Naruto and Yugito, that one of them could get Tsukuyomi and the other Susano'o. So that leaves a total of four jutsu's left to fill which we will all have to come up with.**

**SLIGHT SPOILER WARNING FOR MY STORY (Concerning the Sharingan and what I might do with them)**

**So ya I warned you, anyways, my original idea when I decided to maybe give someone Itachi's eyes was nearly identical to what **_**Infinite Freedom**_** suggested. So my idea was to give Naruto the eye's and due to the relation of Uchiha, Mangekyo and Kyuubi, that Kyuubi would be able to incorporate the sharingan into Naruto as if he were an actual Uchiha. Also since it's a Mangekyo transplant that they would also become Eternal Mangekyo's so that Naruto's sight wouldn't deteriorate. Now I actually overlooked the possibility of Yugito also getting the Sharingan but like that idea. So as **_**Infinite Freedom**_** said, I could give each of them a sharingan and just like how I would have had Kyuubi integrate sharingan in Naruto, Nibi would do the same for Yugito. I don't like the whole one eye Kakashi idea though so I would have the two demons kind of alter their DNA to handle the eyes giving them sharingan in both.**

**Now the excuse I can use to pull this off is how Madara is after all the Biju to complete his sharingan, meaning that there is a relation between the demons power and sharingan. We don't know exactly what it is but since it's a fanfiction and it hasn't be shown yet I can use it to my advantage and make up a legit reason of why it's possible. So to sum it up I would be giving them both Mangekyo in both eyes and giving each of them either Tsukuyomi or Susano'o and then coming up with two more Jutsu each. **

**So if you like this idea let me know, if so what I need are idea's for possible jutsu candidates and also any names you want to throw out there that sound cool for them lol.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Cats Who Cling To Fans

**Lol umm sorry for the major delay? I hadn't had the proper motivation to write this story all this time so I didn't want to force myself and have it turn out crappy but finally I got the next installment out. Thanks for all the reviews.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 11**

'**Hey kit' **said a well known voice within Naruto's head as both he and Yugito continued traveling through the woods towards Jobori in Tea Country.

'_What do you need now furball…'_ responded Naruto getting more and more annoyed by his tenants ever more frequent rants inside his head.

'**Don't give me any attitude brat, I was going to inform you on some things I know you are going to be interested to hear about' **

Naruto sighed, '_Then inform me, it's not like you weren't going to anyway' _replied Naruto, knowing that if the Kyuubi really had important information then he wouldn't keep it from Naruto since it could end both of their lives which is something the Kyuubi wouldn't look forward too.

"**Ungrateful brat, anyways it concerns those eyes you are carrying'** said Kyuubi knowing some things about them that he knew his host would want to hear especially since it concerns a use for them which is also something Naruto hasn't been able to figure out yet.

Naruto glanced down at his right pocket which contained the feared eyes of Itachi. '_I didn't think you would know anything about them…'_

'**Actually I know quite a bit… One of these things is a use for them'**

Naruto drew in a breath, he knew whatever it was that the giant furball was going to say would be insane like usual. '_What do you suggest?' _after saying that Naruto could feel the fox grinning in his head.

'**To implant them into yourself'**

Naruto's mind shutdown for a moment, what the hell was the Kyuubi thinking? '_Are you crazy? Scratch that I know you are, what makes you think I would even consider that'_

'**You would be more crazy by saying no'**

'_Explain…'_

'**I know you haven't figured out something to do with them and not only would you yourself gain the powers of the Sharingan but by wielding them yourself you would be able to make sure nobody else gets them'**

'_Apart from keeping it away from the wrong hands, what makes you think I want to have the sharingan's powers? I would be just like Sasuke then, giving a part of me up just for power'_ replied Naruto.

'**How would it make you feel if you had to go up against someone like Uchiha Madara without the advantage of the sharingan?'**

'_Madara? Wasn't he like the old leader of the Uchiha clan when Konoha was first built? Like I'd ever have to fight him'_

'**You will, trust me on that one'**

'_He would be like a hundred years old! No way would I have to fight him, even so what would he do? Crack his back and throw a walking stick at me?'_

'**No, he would kill you. I know this because he was the reason I attacked Konoha all those years ago, he was the one who summoned me and is most likely the leader of Akatsuki'**

Naruto felt his heart stop, Uchiha Madara was still alive? Naruto was never good at history but it's hard to not know Madara's name since he seemed to be in every spooky story ever told in Konoha when he was a kid. That man who was also strong enough to fight the Shodaime evenly as well as powerful enough to summon Kyuubi was still alive? THAT man was the leader of the Jinchuuriki hunting squad known as Akatsuki… If Naruto managed to survive more Akatsuki, sooner or later HE would come after him instead… The only coherent thing Naruto could think of at the moment was… '_SHIT!!'_

'**Yes, shit is right kit. That man would make Itachi look like that Konohamaru kid when he attempted to attack the Sandaime. But you would stand a much greater chance with the Sharingan'**

'_I don't know…'_

'**Kit, I know you want to save everyone your own way but this isn't your normal shinobi your up against, this is someone who could take on all the Kages at once and win, you can't play by the rules this time or everyone you know will die, including your vixen over there, whom by the way, Madara is after as well'**

'_But, isn't their risks to using the Mangekyo Sharingan…?'_ questioned Naruto.

Kyuubi's grin grew bigger, the kid already decided what he would choose and he didn't even realize it yet. **'Normally there would be drawbacks, but when you implant a Mangekyo Sharingan into another person's body then the eye evolves into an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, your eyes would never fade'**

Naruto let the info sink into his head, this is a huge choice to make with consequences he couldn't even comprehend yet.

'**Also, because of my healing powers, I could adapt your body to be able to wield the Sharingan as if you were truly an Uchiha by imprinting the genetic coding for Sharingan into your own DNA'**

Naruto continued thinking until a light bulb went off in his head, '_If you could do all that, then couldn't I use just one eye and with you copying the DNA or whatever make both my eyes into sharingan's?'_

Kyuubi wondered where the kit was going with this, **'I should be able to, but why wouldn't you just use both?'**

Naruto smirked, '_Would Nibi be able to do the same thing? As you said, I'm not the only one Madara is after…'_

Kyuubi was shocked, his host actually came up with a pretty good plan outside of a battle… **'Yes… Nibi should be able to do the same with the girl…'**

'_Well that's good to know, I'll think about it more though…'_ replied Naruto, he had to make sure it would be the right choice.

**Miles Northeast of the Hidden Sand…**

Jiraiya was currently heading towards Suna in hopes of discovering some information concerning the whereabouts of his trouble making apprentice. It had been months since Takigakure's fall and not even his research was able to fish in anything on the blonde. So he figured making a stop at Suna couldn't send him anymore off trail than he already was.

To his great surprise, he ran into a frog in the middle of the desert, one of his summons to be exact.

"Yo Ero-Sennin! Why the heck are you out in the middle of nowhere? I hate places like this!" shouted the orange frog as it hopped towards him.

Jiraiya's brow twitched, '_That gaki, even has his summons calling me that now…' _Then it dawned on him.

"Naruto! Is he alive!?" quickly shouted Jiraiya at amphibian.

"Of course! He's not a weak kid anymore, he even managed to take out that Itachi guy!" replied Gamakichi.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, the gaki took out Itachi? Naruto was improving greatly but he wasn't near that level yet… "You sure he took out Itachi? As in Uchiha Itachi?"

"What other Itachi is there? Naruto sent the body back to Konoha a few days ago, and he wants you to meet him in Jorobi" informed the frog.

"Jorobi eh? Then I'll be on my way, he's probably almost there…" said Jiraiya as he turned around and headed back out of the desert.

**Few days later**

"Finally we are here!" cheered Naruto as they caught sight of the entrance to Jorobi.

"Now we can have a couple nice steamy bowls of ramen… It's been so long…" said Yugito with a slight glaze in her eyes.

"Sounds good, besides I need to talk to you about something" said Naruto as they entered the village.

This caused Yugito to think back when they both were dancing together on the lake… Right before the Akatsuki attacked, Naruto was about to tell her something, something which caused her to blush thinking about it. _'I wonder if he was really about to say it… but he hasn't brought it up since then, I know we haven't had much relaxing time since then but I wanna know!'_

'_**Geez kitten, seems like you got it bad for that little tom with you… At least now you're admitting it.'**_ Said Nibi interrupting Yugito's thoughts.

'_I didn't admit anything! I'm just interested in what he was going to say that's all!'_

'_**It's not good to lie to your heart…'**_

'_I'm not lying! He's cute okay! But I'm not a-' _said Yugito but Nibi interrupted.

'_**Just imagine what a young tom like him could do with those kage bunshins… Not to mention the stamina from Kyuubi…' **_

Yugito turned bright red.

'_**See… you were quick at thinking about him pervertedly when I could of meant his fighting abilities… not that I blame you, the prospects of someone like him in the bedroom is very inviting…' **_purred Nibi.

"Hey Yugito, are you okay? Your all red in the face" asked Naruto.

"I-I'm okay! Really! Nibi is just giving me a tough time" replied Yugito a bit flustered.

"You sure? I never turn red when Kyuubi talks to me… what did Nibi say?" asked Naruto.

"N-Nothing! Look! Ramen!" she responded quickly then pointed at the ramen shop just ahead and took off to get away from him for a second.

Naruto sighed and quickly followed.

Once they sat down and ordered, Yugito looked up at Naruto, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something…?" she asked a little nervously, she kept thinking back to lake.

"Oh yea! While we were traveling I talked to Kyuubi and he let me know something interesting about the eyes I'm carrying."

"What about them?" asked Yugito a little sadly, looks like she still wasn't going to know what he was going to say before.

"Well as you know I took them so that they didn't end up in enemy hands. So Kyuubi's idea was in order to protect them best, I could implant them in my eyes…" said Naruto, he was curious as to what she would think about this first.

"What? I know you can do that but is that what you really want to do with them?" she asked, she wasn't expecting this at all.

"Well I was totally against it at first because I thought it was kinda like cheating in a way, but Kyuubi also said that the leader of Akatsuki most likely is Uchiha Madara and without these eyes we would stand little to no chance at all against him…"

"Uchiha Madara? He should be dead…" replied Yugito shocked that someone from so long ago was still around.

"I don't know how but he is. Also, Kyuubi could nullify the risks of using them. But as I thought it over, I was against using them because I wanted to use my own strength… However my true goal is to protect those precious to me and using these eyes would only help…"

"So then you're going to do it?" she asked.

"I asked Kyuubi if he could convert both my eyes to Sharingans if I only implant one of the eyes and he said yes... He also said Nibi should be able to do the same so I was wondering if you would want the eyes as well" said Naruto dropping the bomb on her.

"I-I…" she was too stunned to talk, definitely not what she was expecting… her with the sharingan?

'_**He's right kitten, I can do that. He's also right in that you both could protect each other better with them'**_ informed Nibi.

'_So then should I…?'_

'_**With Madara as your opponent, and at the rate you two are going, I doubt you'll be able to bring one of your nightly fantasies to life if you don't…'**_

Once again, Yugito found herself tinted red cursing the demon cat. "I think we should do it, Naruto"

"You think so?" he asked studying her but ignored the discoloring on her cheeks…

"Yes, There's no risks and it can only aid us right? It's not like we would rely on it either"

"Then after we finish our ramen, we should head over to the hospital. Luckily from my past stays I've gotten to know a few of the doctors here hehe" he said thinking about his past rigorous training with Jiraiya.

Yugito nodded, this would be a big change for them…

Just as planned, they headed towards the hospital to make their unusual request.

They entered and walked up the front desk where there was a receptionist, "Hello, do you know if Dr. Kigaru is available?" asked Naruto.

"He's on his lunch break, what do you need?" asked the women.

"I have a favor to ask him, can we speak to him?" asked Naruto.

"Sure right this way" replied the nurse as she urged the two shinobi to follow her.

She showed them to his office and Naruto entered with Yugito right behind him.

"Huh? Well if it isn't Naruto! You've gotten a bit taller since the last time I saw you with Jiraiya" greeted Dr. Kigaru.

"Well it has been over a year" replied Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"And you brought a pretty young lady with you! Is this your girlfriend?" asked Kigaru.

"N-No! She's my teammate!" replied Naruto quickly, '_Man everywhere we go I get asked that…'_

Today, Yugito's favorite color seemed to be red… '_Dammit, I can't go ten minutes without something or someone reminding me of this topic…'_

"Oops, sorry about that, so anyways what can I do for you two?" asked the Doctor.

"Well I got an unusual request…" said Naruto as he pulled out the container with Itachi's eyes, "Umm would you be able to implant one of these into each of us?"

The doctor carefully observed the eyes, "Your right that this is an unusual request, it's not every day someone with perfectly healthy eyes asks for an eye transplant"

"So would you be able to do it?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Yup, I still owe you for helping me the last time you came by. I still got sometime before I got to get back, you want them done now?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes that'll be perfect" replied Naruto happily.

"Then follow me right this way!" said the doctor as both jinchuuriki followed.

About a half hour later, both Naruto and Yugito had a new eye… A deadly one at that.

They thanked the doctor and left the hospital in route to find a place to stay until Jiraiya showed up.

"This bandage is annoying, I can't believe Kakashi stays like this all the time…" mumbled Naruto. They both had a bandage covering the one eye, the doctor said it would be best so the eyes can fully readjust to their bodies.

"Let's stay here" said Yugito pointing a hotel in front of them. '_The included hot spring will feel so good right about now…'_

They quickly got their room and Yugito made an even quicker b-line towards the hot springs.

'_Well at least Ero-Sennin isn't here'_ thought Naruto not wanting to think that Jiraiya would be peeping on her. He was falling quickly for her if he hadn't completely fallen for her already. '_But if I told her now, and she turned me down, then it would be completely awkward since we are alone together…'_

'_**That makes you a chicken you know…'**_ commented Kyuubi.

'_I didn't ask you furball…'_ grumbled Naruto even though he knew Kyuubi was right.

'_**Anyways, after a good night's sleep I'll have those eyes working perfectly in both eyes. Thought you would want to know'**_

'_Thanks Kyuubi, nice to know you're so thoughtful of me'_

'_**Quiet brat'**_

'_I guess I'll just go to sleep then'_ thought Naruto yawning as he walked over towards the corner of the room where there was a padded chair. Being the gentlemen he'd let Yugito have the bed.

Outside in the hot springs, Yugito let out a sigh '_Nothing feels better than this…'_ she thought as she relaxed in the water.

'_**I beg to differ kitten… which reminds me, why aren't you in that room ravaging your tom?'**_ purred Nibi.

'_He doesn't like me like that'_ replied Yugito.

'_**Well that's a different response than usual.'**_

'_I admit that I like him, but it doesn't matter if he doesn't return my feelings'_

'_**Kitten, don't be naïve enough to take what he said earlier in the hospital to heart.'**_

'_Then wouldn't he tell me?'_

'_**Kitten, he's nervous, just give him time. As far as I can see, your both are going to be stuck together for a longtime, there is no rush. Just give him time…'**_

'_I guess your right…'_ replied Yugito as she got out of the hot spring.

**Next morning in Konoha…**

Tsunade was sleeping on her desk from drinking too much the previous night worrying about Naruto when a frog jumped on her head.

"Huh?..." mumbled Tsunade as she slowly opened her eyes.

The frog jumped off her head and onto the desk then shot its tongue out and hit Tsunade on the nose.

"AHH" she shouted from shock and pulled back. Wasn't everyday she woke up to being attacked by a slimy frog…

"Hokage-sama!" shouted two ANBU as they entered due to the hokage's outburst.

Tsunade glared at the frog and signaled to the two ANBU that it was alright and then they left.

'_I wonder what great news I'm going to get this time…'_ she thought sarcastically, she was starting to hate these messenger frogs.

She removed the scroll and note.

_Dear Baa-chan,_

_Inside the scroll is a bounty that I wish to claim_

_Naruto._

'_He's alive!' _was the first thing Tsunade shouted in her head as she read the note. Finally some good news. She immediately took the scroll and headed towards the morgue retrieving Shizune along the way.

Once there, they opened the scroll and became stunned once they saw who it was.

"Itachi…" whispered Tsunade. Did the brat do this? What in the world did Jiraiya teach the kid over the years for him to be able to do this already!

"Tsunade-sama! Look here!" said Shizune nervously as she pointed towards Itachi's missing eyes.

"Shit…"

**Back in Jorobi**

"Hey Naruto! Wake up!" said Yugito as she shook her crush awake.

"Wha.." mumbled Naruto as he stirred, he opened his eyes to see… two sharingan…

"AHH!" shouted Naruto as he fell back in his chair.

"Huh what was that about?" asked Yugito innocently.

"Ow… it's not every day that I wake up to see two sharingan in my face…" replied Naruto rubbing his now throbbing head.

"Sorry Naruto, I couldn't resist" giggled Yugito.

"No problem, I'll get you back for that though" he smirked. He then noticed the blanket over him. "Did you put this on me?" he asked.

"Of course, when I got back last night you were shivering, it is winter you know…"

"Thanks a lot Yugito!" said Naruto.

"It's nothing" she said as she walked back across the room.

Naruto smirked when she walked right where he wanted her to, '_Bingo!' _In an instant Naruto quickly moved towards her.

"Wha!" was all Yugito was able to get out before Naruto tackled her onto the bed and proceeded to tickle her into madness.

"W-What are y-you d-doin!?" shouted Yugito between laughs.

"Payback for earlier!" he said also laughing.

"S-Stop! I-I C-Can't Breath!" she shouted still laughing.

"Now that you learned your less- AHH!"

As soon as Naruto let up, Yugito quickly flipped him over so she was on top.

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I always win, Naruto-kun"

Naruto shivered from her breath against him, she then moved closer to him. Naruto's heart was pounding, '_What is she going to do'_ he thought.

Then it happened, all in slow motion, the door swung open with a booming voice shouting "Gaki!" Instantly the weight of Yugito on top of him vanished as she flew straight up and clung to the fan above. Naruto turned his head recognizing the person at the door.

"Ero-Sennin!"

* * *

**Alrighty, so again sorry. The whole eye thing, I got the techniques that I'm going to use. I tried to water them down quite a bit so nobody will be extremely OP. Plus they have to learn how to use them so its not like they instantly have all these abilities. Like any sharingan user they can copy jutsu however they have to know how to use the element prior to copying.**

**BTW, my semester is almost at an end and I plan on writing more. My motivation this time is that I want to try to get them together for Christmas. I think that would be nice **


	13. Chapter Twelve: QQ Sasuke QQ

**Woot a bit quicker update than last time huh lol? I'm not gonna lie, I didn't originally plan on introducing Jiraiya like that with the whole clinging to the fan thing but it was a spur of the moment thought and I couldn't resist :)**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 12**

'_Yup that's the gaki alright!'_ thought Jiraiya recognizing Naruto's chakra signature in the hotel as he proceeded to the blonde's room.

Though as he approached the room he heard a good deal of laughter through the walls. '_What in the world is he doing' _he thought until he heard a female voice as well. _'Well I'll be damned! Did the gaki score? And he was constantly telling me he wasn't like me! This will be perfect blackmailing material!'_ he would have something to hold against him the next time Naruto complained about his research or made fun of his _Way of the Ninja_.

So with that thought he slammed the door open, "Gaki!" he shouted but quickly became puzzled, the gaki was there on the bed, but he could have sworn that the girl clinging onto the fan had used Harashin…

Naruto quickly recovered from his shock at the sudden entry of his sensei, "Ero-Sennin!"

"Damn, and here I thought I was about to hit a goldmine for my research with as much noise as you both were making!" he joked as he glanced at Yugito. _'Hmm that must be the Kumo Jinchuuriki… I had no idea she was a girl, if they spent all this time together then maybe I can still salvage some research out of this'_

Naruto blushed from that comment, "It's not like that Ero-Sennin!" he shouted back flustered.

Yugito was also blushing but a bit disheartened by how fast Naruto denied it. _'He could of at least paused for a second, we were so close just a second ago!'_

"My bad!" Jiraiya said laughing while scratching the back of his head, _'So nothing has happened between them, too bad, from the looks of it his partner up their wishes otherwise'_

"Anyways, you two have caused me a lot of trouble lately, from searching all over the elemental countries to having to tell Tsunade that you had vanished" said Jiraiya as he sat down on a chair.

"Well I kinda didn't have a choice… By the way this is Nii Yugito" said Naruto introducing his partner.

Yugito let go of the fan and landed on the bed, "Umm It's a pleasure to meet you Jiraiya-sama"

Naruto snorted, "You don't have to feel so honored Yugito, he's just a pervert"

"Gaki are you ever going to stop with that?" he asked receiving a no from Naruto. He then looked back at Yugito, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you as well Yugito-chan, hopefully now I'll get some respect around here…"

"Whatever, we have a lot to discuss Ero-Sennin…" said Naruto.

"I think a lot would be an understatement, where shall we begin? How about with that bandage over your eye…" he asked eyeing the wrapping over a good chunk of Naruto's face.

"Oh this?" Naruto said as he touched his bandaged face, "I got it from a recent fight, it should be healed now though" he said as he began unwrapping it. _'I don't want to tell him just yet about the Sharingan…' _

Yugito noticed the dodge around the topic of the Sharingan implant as well.

Jiraiya however accepted his answer, "So what happened in Takigakure then?"

Naruto and Yugito both hung their heads at the mention of that incident.

"Well we were running from the Akatsuki and found our way their… stayed for a few days then eventually two Akatsuki openly attacked us in the village, they captured our friend and fellow Jinchuuriki, Fu… It seemed that that was their primary target so the one we were fighting detonated a bomb in the center of the village destroying it…" explained Naruto, he really didn't like to remember that, if only he had a few more months to train before then he might have been able to save all those people…

Seeing that Naruto was having a hard time continuing, Yugito decided to finish the story, "We were barely able to escape with our lives, we then hid ourselves and trained for a few months, we were then going to head towards Iwa but ran into another Jinchuuriki who really didn't care if we were kinsmen or not and was about to attack us…"

Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Iwa, _'that would have been a very bad move…'_

Naruto caught Jiraiya's reaction and knew exactly the reason for it, "We'll talk about why Iwa would have been a deathtrap after…"

Jiraiya shifted his position a bit, _'Did he find out the truth..?'_

Naruto looked back over at Yugito and gave her a nod to continue.

"Just when the Iwa Jinchuuriki was about to attack us, he was hit with a powerful suiton jutsu from Hoshigake Kisame and they went off deeper into the woods, leaving myself and Naruto to fight Itachi…"

"I heard part of that" said Jiraiya, "Gamakichi mentioned that you both actually killed Itachi, is that true?"

They both nodded their heads, "We got lucky with him and took him by surprise" Informed Naruto, '_If he knew I could use Kyuubi to get out of Genjutsu and block Amaterasu like that, he would of surely got us'_

"What did you do with his corpse? Surely you didn't leave it there..?" asked Jiraiya.

"I sealed it up and sent it back to Tsunade via a summon" replied Naruto, again leaving out the whole removing the Sharingan part.

"That's still dangerous Naruto… Itachi's body still contained his eyes, people would easily kill for a chance to get their hands on them…" said Jiraiya with a frown, the last thing Konoha needed was someone like Danzo getting his hands on them.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ero-Sennin"

"I hope your right about that Gaki, well it seems like you both have had a ton of fun over the last few months" joked Jiraiya, he was glad that Naruto was alive and well, it was also great that he's been able to fight opponents like Itachi and win, even if it's with Yugito's help, besides teamwork was the key wasn't it?

Naruto glared at Jiraiya, "Don't think your off the hook just yet, I want to know about Minato, I want to know about my father"

Jiraiya sighed, he knew Naruto would be pissed if he ever found out, hell everyone who knew the truth knew it… "So you found out eh?"

Naruto nodded his head, "The Iwa Jinchuuriki told me and everything seemed to make sense when I thought about it, the physical resemblance, why I was chosen as the container, why I never knew my parents, why you decided to train me and even go as far as teach me his jutsu…" explained Naruto.

"Well your right, Minato is your father. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. You have to realize your dad was the hero of Konoha, but at the same time, also one of the most hated ninja ever outside of the fire country. If it came out that he had a son, well it was very possible that another war could have erupted. Also due to the Kyuubi attack, Konoha was greatly weakened, the village couldn't risk the chance of another major conflict" informed Jiraiya.

Even though it frustrated Naruto that it was kept hidden from him, he understood the reasoning behind it…

"You understand right Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"Ya…" he replied as he took out something from his back pocket. It was the notes from Itachi, he held it out for Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "What are these?" he asked as he took the notes and looked them over.

"Those were on Itachi's corpse, they seem to be contacts of some sort. I figured you would be able to put your researching skills to actual good use with these" replied Naruto.

Jiraiya shook his head, "My research always is for good use gaki"

"Oh please…" said Naruto sarcastically.

Yugito giggled to herself, not that she liked Jiraiya for his perverted ways but the way these two bickered was fun to watch, it was obvious that they had a very close relationship like father and son.

"So you think those people are worth investigating?" asked Naruto curious to what Jiraiya thought of it.

"Well these people definitely are important for something… someone like Itachi wouldn't carry names like this if they were nobody." Replied the sage.

"Are you going to check them out?" asked Naruto.

"Ya it's definitely worth it, however I'll do it alone just in case… I don't want to bring two hosts right into an Akatsuki trap, besides you two seem to be handling yourselves well" said Jiraiya.

"So do you wan-" started Naruto but was interrupted by a loud grumbling sound…

Naruto and Jiraiya turned their heads to Yugito who was bright red from embarrassment.

"I'm kinda hungry…" she said sheepishly.

Naruto and Jiraiya sweatdropped… "We can tell…" said Naruto.

"Well anyways while I go check out these names, why don't you two get some more training in and in a few more months we meet back in Konoha? Ja!" said Jiraiya as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Like hell was he going to get caught paying for TWO Jinchuuriki, that was like financial suicide.

"Damn that Ero-Sennin…" mumbled Naruto, he then looked over at Yugito, "Shall we go then?" he asked as she replied with a yes.

Jiraiya didn't really want to leave them so soon but he wanted to get to work on these supposed contacts. He also suspected that Akatsuki won't come after them for awhile, they had dealt quite a few blows to the Jinchuuriki hunting organization and each time they were after another Jinchuuriki and not t hem directly so they should be kind of safe.

Jiraiya then flashed through some hand seals, "Kuchiyose!" he said as he slammed his palm into the ground. A small frog appeared, "Head to Konoha and inform Tsunade that I have made contact with Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki and everything is fine" the frog nodded its head and hopped off.

"Now off to gather some research, how dare that gaki say my research doesn't have any good use!" a perverted glazed look appeared on his face as he took off towards the local hotspots…

**Somewhere in the Sound Village…**

Kabuto slowly walked towards the room in which Orochimaru was currently training Sasuke. He just found out what had become of Itachi, he smirked at what Sasuke's reaction was going to be, especially once he informs him of who did the deed.

As Kabuto entered he found the two he was looking for, Sasuke was currently practicing his sword katas while Orochimaru watched.

The two noticed Kabuto at the doorway, Sasuke ignored him and continued while Orochimaru wondered why the medic was here.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have some good and bad news" informed Kabuto.

"What did you find out Kabuto?" asked the snake sannin.

"Normally I would start with the bad news but under the circumstances I'll say the good news first. Takigakure has fallen"

"Kukuku so their worshipped holy water couldn't save them again? Who did it?"

"Akatsuki. It appears that in their chase of Naruto-kun they ended up destroying the village but managed to capture their Jinchuuriki in the process" explained Kabuto.

Sasuke was partially interested when Naruto was mentioned but he quickly released those thoughts, he was of no concern to him at the moment.

"The Kyuubi brat? I thought he would have been captured already, he may have held the strongest of the nine but his skills as a ninja are abysmal." Replied Orochimaru.

Kabuto nodded, he didn't really care about that boy at the moment… "I believe the fall of Takigakure gives us many possibilities, it's a fallen neighboring country, we could increase or strength greatly by claiming it"

"Kukuku… that is true. And the bad news?"

Kabuto glanced at Sasuke who was completely ignoring them, Kabuto smirked as he pushed up his glasses, "It appears that Itachi has been killed"

Sasuke immediately dropped his sword and looked at Kabuto with his Sharingan blazing. '_Itachi dead!?'_

Orochimaru smirked, this was actually some of the best news, it gave him more time with Sasuke and will make him easier to control. "So who beat Sasuke-kun to the kill?"

"It was Naruto-kun…" Informed Kabuto looking at Sasuke who was completely frozen staring into nowhere.

'_Kukuku well isn't that interesting… What will you do now Sasuke-kun?'_ thought Orochimaru as he too glanced over at his soon to be prize.

Sasuke had so many emotions flowing through him, shock, confusion, anger, but most of all, hatred… '_Naruto!'_ screamed Sasuke in his head, he shut his eyes as he began trembling with anger. Naruto killed Itachi knowing full well that it was not his right to do so!

Orochimaru watched him closely as his apprentice clenched his fists to the point at which he drew blood, "What will you do now Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke quickly turned glaring at Orochimaru full of untargeted hatred, but most shockingly of all…

'_Those eyes!' _shouted Orochimaru in his mind.

'_Interesting…' _thought Kabuto as he too looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke in his anger had unlocked the coveted Mangekyo Sharingan… He spun around and stormed out of the room towards his room. '_Naruto! For taking away my purpose, I will kill you!'_

**In a dark dark cave…**

"I can't believe that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki managed to take out Itachi…" said Sasori as they continued extracting the Yonbi.

'_The Nibi was with him as well'_ corrected Zetsu.

"I could see Hidan or possibly Kakuzu getting killed by him but I never imagined Itachi-san would fall as well" said Kisame.

"Weren't you going to see if we could skip the Nibi for now in the sealing process?" asked Deidara as he looked at Pain.

"Yes I have, we don't need the Nibi right away. We'll focus on the others for now…" informed Pain.

In the shadows Madara clenched his fist, the Kyuubi brat had dealt a major blow to his plans. He needed Itachi to die by Sasuke's hands. Now he wasn't sure what Sasuke would do, as long as he was with Orochimaru, he will stay clear of Akatsuki most likely.

**Back with Naruto and Yugito**

The duo had finished eating a few rounds of ramen and were currently heading into the forest for some training. Naruto was pretty anxious to try out his new eyes. They quickly spotted a nice clearing.

"So do you want to spar?" asked Yugito with a smirk, she too was quite excited.

"Sure, I want to try Taijutsu only first though" replied Naruto as he got into position.

"Taijutsu only huh? You must be feeling pretty brave today" taunted Yugito.

"You bet!" shouted Naruto as he pushed some chakra into his eyes activating his Sharingans. He could see the chakra coming off of Yugito, not nearly as good as what he's heard the Byakugan could see but he was still very pleased. "Here I come!" he shouted as he dashed towards Yugito who also had activated her Sharingan.

Naruto quickly came at her with a fist aimed for the stomach. With Naruto being a bit slower than her and with the further help of her new eyes, she easily sidestepped him and raised her knee to in return hit him in his stomach.

Naruto saw it coming but barely managed to grab onto her leg and flip himself over her. But before he was able to react Yugito already had an axe kick coming down upon him with her other leg hitting him hard on his shoulder and slamming him into the ground.

After taking the blow Naruto rolled away and got back up on his feet. '_Shit… I forgot how quick and agile she is, what in the world was I thinking when I said Taijutsu only?'_

"Aww are you out already?" joked Yugito with a smirk, _'I'm so happy that I took Naruto up on this offer to get the Sharingan, they are such a huge boost in my Taijutsu abilities'_

"Hehe, I'm not going to lie, asking for Taijutsu only against you is suicide. But… there is something I want to try" he said as he closed his eyes and focused more chakra into them. When he opened them back up he now was looking at her with two Mangekyo Sharingans.

"Hey point those eyes somewhere else! I don't want to be blown up or something" shouted Yugito jokingly, truthfully they had no clue what their Mangekyo's would do. So she too activated her own.

Naruto walked over to her, "From what Kyuubi told me, each eye possesses one jutsu and the third jutsu needs to be unlocked in battle using both eyes…"

"I see…" replied Yugito.

"Well here goes nothing!" said Naruto as he closed his right eye and looked over at a tree focusing some chakra into his eyes. Truthfully he had no idea what in the world he was doing…

He continued trying and absolutely nothing was happening…

"_**Your pathetic kit"**_ laughed Kyuubi as he watched his host fail.

"_Hey! I'm trying! If you don't got anything helpful to say why don't you go gnaw on your cage or something!"_

"_**Whatever, but I'm also stumped as to why nothing is happening. But then again, I don't even know what kind of jutsu you received with those eyes"**_

"_I guess I have to just keep trying"_

"Let me try" said Yugito as she closed her right eye and focused some chakra into her eye staring at the same tree. Just like Naruto, nothing happened…

"This sucks…" mumbled Naruto.

However Yugito wasn't going to give up just yet, she tried changing her target to other things. All of which ended with the same result until she focused on a tree with a broken branch. Immediately the tree started regenerating itself until the branch was completely healed.

"Woah! You fixed that tree! Your awesome Yugito!" cheered Naruto.

'_I healed the tree? So then will it work on people? If so, this will come in handy' _she smiled, if she could heal people then that's a little less to worry about if her or Naruto ever get into a real serious situation.

"Why don't you try to do the same Naruto? Maybe we have the same abilities" suggested Yugito.

"Alright" Naruto proceeded to look for another injured tree, spotting one he focused on it while gathering some chakra in his eye but to his dismay, nothing happened.

"I guess not…" said Yugito as she watched Naruto fail again. "Maybe try your right eye?"

Taking her advice again, he closed his left eye and opened his right, this time as he focused on the tree something actually happened…

"Uhh it looks like your gathering chakra on the tree…" said Yugito puzzled as to what that could mean.

After a few more moments of trying Naruto stopped as he noticed all he was doing was somehow gathering chakra over at the tree… "Dammit! My Mangekyo sucks!" he yelled in defeat.

Yugito chuckled, well she might as well try her right eye too. But nothing happened again. "These eyes are really hard to figure out from scratch…" she mumbled.

"Well at least your one eye actually does something cool, maybe I can like suffocate someone with my chakra or something using mine…" Naruto had no clue what to do with his.

"Naruto, try holding out your hand for a second" asked Yugito.

"Eh!? Weren't you just worried about being blown up with these things and now you want to use me as a test subject!?" shouted Naruto.

"Just do it you big baby" she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine…" mumbled Naruto.

As Naruto raised his hand out, Yugito focused her right eye onto it, nothing happened. She glanced up at his head with her eye. Seeing that Naruto quickly ducked. However it wasn't exactly quick… In fact Yugito was surprised at just how slow Naruto had done that.

She noticed that the grass around them seemed to sway at normal speed unlike Naruto… '_It's almost as if I slowed him down…'_

"You're crazy! Looking at my face like that!" shouted Naruto.

"Hush, I think I figured out what it does, try hitting me" she asked. Naruto just pouted then ran at her with a ready punch.

Once again Yugito focused some chakra into her right eye gazing at Naruto and just as she suspected, Naruto's speed slowed down. She just stepped out of the way and immediately Naruto lost his balance and went tumbling to the ground.

"Ow! What in the world was that?" he asked looking up at her.

She smirked, "It looks like my eye puts some kind of genjutsu over you that numbs your senses and slows you down"

"Ya just what you need, a way to further increase your speed over your opponent, you just weren't fast enough before huh?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey I take great pride in my speed, now let's try to figure out what in the world your eyes do" said Yugito as she helped Naruto help.

"Well it seems my right eye is the only thing that freaking does anything" said Naruto as he created a Rasengan in his palm and used his right eye on it. He increased the chakra within it and it grew in size a bit. As soon as he closed his eye the added chakra vanished. '_This is so stupid' _he thought as he tried his left eye this time and right when he focused some chakra into it looking at his Rasengan, the spinning orb vanished.

"W-What the!?" he said bewildered.

"It's like you dispelled the jutsu…" said Yugito. "Hmm maybe you can do that on an opponent's jutsu"

Naruto stared at his hand, '_Ok, I take it back, if that's what my eye does then that's awesome…'_

"Here, try it on this Naruto!" said Yugito as she jumped away a good distance and went through some seals, "Katon: Gokekyou no Jutsu!" the Fireball sped towards Naruto.

'_Well here goes nothing!' _He focused some chakra and to both of their amazement and prediction, the flame got smaller and smaller then completely vanished in an instant.

"That's so cool!" cheered Naruto.

Yugito chuckled, "And you were just saying how sucky your eyes were!"

"Well one of them still sucks" he said as he walked over to Yugito.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Yugito.

"Well now that we know what some of our new skills are, how about a rematch?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're on!" Yugito said as they both prepared for another round.

**So like I stayed up till past 5am writing this… but anyways if you're a bit more curious about the Mangekyo jutsu I picked then here's some more description. Naruto's right eye can dispel a jutsu so basically it can destroy chakra. His left eye can create chakra and I'm sure some of you can figure out what he can do with that ability. As for Yugito, yes she can regenerate and heal injuries with her left eye and her right eye has a numbing genjutsu that affects her opponent's nervous system. It's like an initital hit that's effect fades over time and is canceled once eye contact is broken.**

**Also, from this chapter their will be a time-skip which means that next chapter, they will be returning to Konoha woohoo!! I honestly can't wait to write that one, I'm going to try to cause a good deal of drama between Yugito, Sakura and Hinata over Naruto, amg it's going to be sooo good….. I hope lol.**

**Btw, I'm putting partial updates up on my profile if you're curious to when about the next chapter will come out. So like I put up how many words I've written on the next chapter.**

**BTW AGAIN, I haven't completely settled on the last Mangekyo jutsu for the two of them. I'm not sure as to whether I should make another new jutsu for them or two maybe give them a little demon transformation thing… once again I wont be making anything overpowered… I mean who wants to read a story where Zeus flies down, strikes Naruto with a roflbolt and grants him the skills of a saiyan and the abilities to summon Godzilla and throw exploding cows?**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Welcome to Konoha!

**Lol glad so many people liked by story idea with the exploding cows and Godzilla… Lol maybe at some point I right a oneshot of a battle between like Naruto and Madara or something and include ridiculous things like that lmao.**

**Kn4sakura –**_** I don't think Naruto will go Kyuubi, there's still a slight chance I may resort to a mini transformation as the two eyed jutsu for there Mangekyo's. And I used to prefer NS but reading them would only piss me off if canon set him up with Hinata lol. I guess Naruto wins either way I just don't see shy Hinata as a compatible fit for Naruto, granted Sakura is insanely annoying with her Sasuke crap but compatibility wise she would be able to keep Naruto in line. Anyways I find crack pairings like these more fun now lol.**_

**Omally-dood- **_**Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu are overpowered jutsu's and would mess up Naruto's fighting style in this lol… I mean look at the manga where Sasuke was fighting the Raikage, he used Tsukuyomi to incapacitate that one Kumo ninja, what in the world stopped him from doing the same thing to the Raikage himself other than Kishimoto could never make it look that easy lol?**_

**Paimon –**_** lol I felt he was annoying as well when I wrote that chapter. But Naruto is annoying and the reason he said Here I come in battle was because it was a friendly spar not a battle… think about it, it's kinda messed up if he just charges Yugito without any warning lol.**_

**Spiritwolf32 –**_**Well Jiraiya really didn't teach Naruto anything new in canon did he lol? Naruto worked a bit on his speed after the Takigakure incident when him and Yugito trained before fighting Itachi.**_

**Waterblade –**_** Well Sasuke's looks like his canon eyes, However Naruto and Yugito… It's hard to come up with cool symmetrical Mangekyo's, at least for me. I only made one cool one but I guess they would look like Itachi's Mangekyo since they are his eyes.**_

**Monkeysrockdude –**_**lol don't worry, this won't be a harem.**_

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 13**

"So are you nervous?"

"Should I be?"

"Well I mean it's going to be your new home! I would think you would be at least a little bit nervous"

"Alright I am a little… It's not like I have the best memories from my previous home"

Naruto put his hand on Yugito's shoulder, "Don't worry about it everything will be just fine! Now come on I can see the gate!" shouted Naruto excitedly and quickened his pace. He missed his home and friends a great deal and couldn't wait to see how everything has been in his absence.

She hoped he was right, no she knew he was right. Things were different now, she wasn't alone this time. With that thought a bright smile formed on her face as she too quickened her pace after her crush.

The duo entered the village and proceeded towards the Hokage tower. Both of their eyes were darting all over the place, Naruto as he tried to see what changed and Yugito as she took in her soon-to-be new home.

They eventually found their way to the tower and entered. They quickly came up to the ever recognizable double doors that led into the Hokage's office.

Yugito took a gulp, meeting another Kage was always a little nerve-wrecking. But then again, she had only met the Raikage before….

Without hesitation Naruto barged through the double doors to Yugito's surprise.

Tsunade's head immediately darted towards the door only losing in speed compared to her even quicker growing anger. Seriously how many times did she have to tell people to knock first?

"KNOCK BEFORE YO-! Huh? Naruto!" shouted Tsunade as she got up and ran towards Naruto engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"It's nice to see you too Baa-chan!" said Naruto as he let the motherly figure in his life strangle him…

Yugito was shocked for many reasons, first the way Naruto busted into the office, second the speed at which the Hokage went from wanting to kill to confused then to recognition and finally landing upon excitement. '_This women is crazy…' _she thought. She even let Naruto get away with calling her baa-chan...

Tsunade let go for a second and whacked him on the head, "Gaki! I told you to stop calling me that!"

'_I take that back…' _thought Yugito.

Tsunade then took a step back and gave Naruto a glance over, '_He sure has changed from that little brat just a few years ago…' _She then looked to his right and noticed a girl. _'Is this the Kumo Jinchuuriki?'_

Naruto noticed where Tsunade was looking, "Baa-chan, this is Nii Yugito, she wants to join Konoha!" Naruto said excitedly.

Tsunade gave a questioning glance at Yugito. "Is that true? You know it's not the easiest thing to join another village after being a missing-nin"

Yugito was about to reply but Naruto beat her to it.

"She's not a missing-nin! Raikage gave her all the paperwork required for her to join another village!" explained Naruto.

"That's surprising… well in that case it shouldn't be a problem. It's a rare occurrence for a village to let one of their shinobi off so easily" said Tsunade, she noticed Yugito hang her head slightly. _'I guess she really did have a bad time at her old village'_

Naruto also caught her reaction and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder causing her to smile lightly, it's time for a new start.

"So how about you give me those papers so I can go over them for you Yugito, Naruto why don't you go meet up with Kakashi, he just got back from a mission, it'll probably take awhile for me to get everything settled here with Yugito" informed Tsunade.

Naruto really didn't want to leave Yugito, "You sure..?"

"Positive" replied Tsunade.

"Well after your done Yugito we can go to Ichiraku's! They have the best ramen around! Also don't let baa-chan boss you around! She's crazy when she's drunk!"

Tsunade quickly grabbed a book and threw it at Naruto but he was already gone before it hit. "Damn disrespectful brat…"

Yugito fidgeted, Naruto was right. This women was crazy…

Tsunade sighed then looked back over at Yugito causing the jinchuuriki to become even more verous.

"Well come on, let's see those documents you got" said Tsunade holding out her hand.

Yugito quickly got them out and handed them to the Hokage.

Tsunade took them and went over them, signing some stuff here and there and every once in awhile glancing back up at her.

After a few minutes Tsunade decided to start up a conversation with the girl. She did just spend a good amount of time with her favorite gaki. "I assume you were able to keep Naruto in line over the course of your little journey?"

"He's not that bad…" replied Yugito.

Tsunade snorted, "As much as I would like to believe he has matured over the years, I think hell would freeze over first"

Yugito sighed, "Ok he can be a handful at times but that's just who he is"

Tsunade then remembered something she needed to ask… "By the way Yugito, would you happen to know why when I received Itachi's corpse that his eyes were missing?"

'_Crap, Naruto hasn't even told Jiraiya yet. I don't know if he wants people to know about it...'_ panicked Yugito. It was up to Naruto to talk about this, but it wouldn't be too good of a first impression if she didn't tell her the truth…

"Naruto removed them so they didn't end up in the wrong hands… Naruto is holding on to them for now…" replied Yugito hoping it was an ok answer that wouldn't come back to haunt her later.

"Maybe the gaki has gotten smarter after all…" said Tsunade as she continued the paperwork.

Yugito sighed in relief.

Tsunade made one last stamp, "There all done, now one last thing…" she said as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a black Leaf head protector and handed it to the young kunoichi. "Welcome to Konoha Yugito. Looking at your track record in Kumo I put you down as a Chuunin" she said with a smile.

Yugito gratefully took the headband, "Thank you so much Hokage-sama!" she said as she tied it around her head.

"Also you'll need a place to stay, on such short notice I don't have an apartment ready but I do have someone who you can stay with, she should be here shortly…" informed Tsunade.

"Thank you" replied Yugito.

"By the way… are you and Naruto…?" asked Tsunade leaving the question hanging.

Yugito shook her head, "No…"

Tsunade smirked, "By that look I'd say you want to be though"

Yugito blushed, "a little…" she replied avoiding the hokage's gaze.

Tsunade inwardly chuckled at her reactions, _'cute girl, I wonder if that baka realizes her feelings'_ The fool didn't even realize Hinata's obvious crush before so she wouldn't doubt it. "You should do something about it soon, with Christmas looming over the village a few of the other girls may try their luck with him"

'_That's right! I forgot that there may be other girls here who liked him...'_ she thought scared. She also remembered him mentioning some _Sakura-chan _girl back in Takigakure. _'I-I know I never had a boy in my life but was I just imagining something that never existed back on that lake just because it's what my mind wanted..? D-Do I stand a chance here now?'_

Tsunade watched as the girl seemed to pull into herself, it would seem her comment had hit home.

There was a knock on the door interrupting the girls' thoughts.

"Shishou?" said a voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in Sakura!" said Tsunade.

'_S-Sakura..!?' _was the thought that immediately ran through Yugito's mind. Could it be the same Sakura that Naruto was talking about?

The door then opened revealing a now teenage Haruno Sakura dressed in her normal gear.

"Sakura, I assume you and Ino still have one room available in your apartment correct?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Sakura as she walked into the room eyeing the other girl present.

"We have a new recruit here and she needs a place to stay, Sakura I would like you to meet Yugito" said Tsunade nodding towards the Jinchuuriki.

Sakura turned to the girl who seemed to be around the same age as she was. She held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Yugito-san, looks like we'll be roommates" said Sakura smiling.

Yugito snapped out of it and shook Sakura's hand. "It's a pleasure Sakura-san"

"Also, the reason I decided to have you both stay together is because Yugito will be joining team 7 since you and Naruto are missing one…" informed Tsunade.

Yugito let out a sigh of relief, at least she was teamed with Naruto.

"Naruto's back!?" asked Sakura excitedly. She knew he had to be coming back any day now and she missed him.

Tsunade nodded, "He just got back not too long ago. I sent him off to go catch up with Kakashi. You two should probably meet up with them"

They both nodded, Yugito thanked Tsunade again and they both turned to leave.

Tsunade watched them both leave, she wondered if putting those two together would turn out to be a good thing…

**In another part of Konoha**

After awhile of searching Naruto had finally spotted his old sensei relaxing on a roof with his infamous book. He smiled when he saw him, it was nice to know that his sensei was still the same.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" greeted Naruto as he jumped up onto the roof with him.

"Yo!" said the one-eyed-perv as he waved a gloved hand at his student.

"I see that you haven't changed at all sensei" said Naruto as he sat down.

"Well on the other hand, it looks like you have gotten a bit stronger Naruto" he said as he closed his book.

"Yea… I guess I got a little stronger" Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know… There's a rumor going around that you managed to take down Itachi" said Kakashi glancing over at the blonde. Only a couple years ago Itachi had rendered him comatose for weeks, he was very interested in finding out if this rumor was true or not.

Naruto got a little more serious at hearing this, "That's not good… I didn't want that coming out so soon" he wanted to keep his former teammate from hearing this rumor for as long as he could…

"So it's true then… You do know what problems lay before you now right?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes, I didn't want it to be that way but he came after me, I had no choice"

"Understandable" replied Kakashi. He knew that would be a touchy situation. But there was just one other thing…

"What did you do with his eyes?"

"Don't worry, there in a safe place" replied Naruto.

"Ah" responded Kakashi, he had a feeling that he knew where they were. _'Kyuubi must be able to change them to allow him to deactivate them unlike mine'_

"Naruto!" shouted a female voice.

Both males turned to the source spotting a familiar pink headed girl along with Yugito.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto as he jumped down to greet his old teammate.

"Wow it's been so long, H-Hey! You're taller than me now!" said Sakura as she took in Naruto's older appearance.

"Hehe I am aren't I?" Joked Naruto.

Yugito watched their reunion. Her heart sank a little but also felt a bit of jealousy towards how well her new roommate got along with Naruto.

It must have shown on her face because someone else noticed…

'_I've never seen that girl before… And by the look she has, she doesn't approve of those two acting so chummy…'_ though Kakashi as he watched from above.

'_Wow Naruto sure has changed… he's even gotten pretty cute. Now that I'm finally over Sasuke I can give you that chance you always wanted Naruto' _thought Sakura as she laughed at one of Naruto's lame jokes. She really did miss the baka.

Sakura then remembered she was forgetting something, "Oh I'm so sorry! Naruto this is our new teammate Yugito!"

"Baa-chan put you on our team Yugito? That's great!" said Naruto happily.

"It makes sense since you were already missing a member Naruto" replied Yugito trying to push away her jealousy.

"Huh do you two know each other?" asked Sakura looking back and forth between them.

"Of course I know Yugito, we traveled together for months before coming back here" said Naruto dumbly.

'_They traveled together for months..?' _Sakura did not like the sound of that.

"It's nice to meet you Yugito, I'm Hatake Kakashi your squad leader" Kakashi said as he jumped down into the group. Even for him it was easy to read the minds of both girls and the conversation was getting dangerous…

"It's nice to meet you Kakashi-taichou" replied Yugito.

"Hey I'm starving, let's all go to Ichiraku's! Kakashi's!" there was a poof of smoke, "Treat…" mumbled Naruto.

Sakura giggled, "Kakashi's not dumb Naruto"

"Whatever let's go!" he shouted as he grabbed both girls' hands and ran off.

Kakashi watched from another rooftop, _'Tsunade you have no idea what you've done…'_

"We're here!" said Naruto excitedly as the trio entered Ichiraku's.

"Welc.. Naruto! Welcome back!" greeted Teuchi.

"Old man Teuchi!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh you even brought two lovely women with you! Since it's been so long all your orders are on the house!" said Teuchi.

Naruto's mouth watered, nothing beats free Ichiraku's. "I'll have a large miso ramen!"

"And for you miss?" asked Teuchi looking towards Sakura on Naruto's right side.

"I'll just have a small miso ramen" she replied.

"And you miss?" he asked Yugito on Naruto's left.

"Um I'll have a large order of shrimp ramen" she was quite excited about this and the previous thoughts of Sakura vanished for a bit. Naruto had talked so highly of this place and she loved ramen.

"Your orders will be ready in moment!" said Teuchi as headed towards the kitchen.

"You're really going to eat a large bowl of ramen Yugito? They are pretty big here…" asked Sakura confused that the girl would order so much of this stuff.

Naruto spoke up first, "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, she can handle it, right?" he said smiling over at his fellow ramen lover.

She smiled, "Well if you can eat it then so can I"

Sakura was perplexed, did this girl really think she could eat as much ramen as Naruto? And she spent months with him? "I wouldn't be challenging him like that if I were you, he's like a bottomless pit when it comes to ramen…"

"I know how much of it he can eat, but I can eat just as much" the blonde girl replied.

"If you say so…" '_ya right, she's just trying to impress the baka. There's no way she can stay that thin while being able to eat as much as Naruto' _

"Here's your orders!" said Teuchi as he placed the bowls down in front of the three.

Naruto's mouth was really watering now as he gazed down into the beautiful thing that which is ramen.

Yugito wasn't fairing much better, '_This looks delicious…' _it certainly smelled it too.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison as they began eating.

Naruto was already quickly decimating his bowl.

Yugito picked up some noodles with her chopsticks and licked the morsel of heaven as if testing it.

Sakura watched and was reminded of a cat… _'what a weirdo…'_

Yugito was floored, "This is amazing!"

"I told you It was the best!" said Naruto between noodles.

Yugito quickly then quickened her pace to Naruto's level of speed.

In a few minutes their entire large bowls were polished off and they asked for seconds.

Sakura was still on her small bowl, she couldn't believe what she just saw. This girl finished an entire large bowl of ramen, just as quick as Naruto…

The second round of large bowls soon were placed in front of them and just like the previous, devoured it within minutes. They even went as far as a third bowl…

They eventually finished, and following tradition, Yugito began purring with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Naruto laughed, he remembered the first time he heard this, but he thought it was really cute, unlike someone else with them…

"A-Are you purring??" asked Sakura incredulously looking over at the strange girl. _'Now that I think about it, with the way her eyes are slanted, she really resembles a cat'_

"Am I not allowed to?" she asked somewhat angrily. She couldn't help it and hated it when people pointed it out.

"It's just odd…" replied Sakura, she could tell it seemed to be a touchy subject for the girl for some reason. She seemed to be getting weirder by the minute. _'And not only is she my new teammate but I have to live with her!'_

"That was really good, I'm glad you brought me here Naruto" said Yugito smiling.

"Me too" he replied also with a smile.

"It's just ramen…" mumbled Sakura.

"Nah, we didn't mean the ramen. Well let's get going, it's getting late" replied Naruto as they got up and waved goodbye to Teuchi.

'_Not about ramen huh…' _thought Sakura as they left the ramen bar.

"Did Baa-chan give you a place to stay Yugito?" asked Naruto as they walked down the street.

"Ya, I'm staying with Sakura" she replied.

He then turned to Sakura, "Your parents know about it?"

Sakura shook her head "No, I moved out not too long ago and got an apartment with Ino, we have an extra room for Yugito"

"Well I guess that worked out perfectly since your teammates now" said Naruto completely oblivious.

'_Yup, just perfect…' _both girls thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Ok sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than the others but do not fear! I will try to the best of my abilities to pull a writing marathon till Christmas. For all of you I really really want to try to get these two to get together for Christmas and make it Christmas themed. I think it would be pretty cute. It'll be tough for me though, I don't want it to be a quick hook-up and I want it to be as epic as possible so I have a ton to write in just 48 or so hours! By the way, the drama should start kicking in next chapter, this chapter was to get them into Konoha. So next chapter I should be bringing on the cat fights :D**

**Now there is something I want to rant about. Why is it that so many fanfics have 'Sannin' as a rank of ninja? It's the dumbest thing yet it's continuously used. San = the number three, nin = ninja, hence 'Three Ninja' which was the title of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Whenever Sannin is mentioned it's used as 'one of the Sannin' = 'one of the three ninja' in reference to the three people it entitles. Yet people use it in stories like "Naruto I promote you to Sannin" which really means "Naruto I promote you to three ninja" WTF? Another one that is used in a million fics is, "Naruto I declare you as the dragon Sannin" so… "Naruto I declare you as the dragon three ninja" like seriously wtf?**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Calm Before the Storm

**Shazaam.**

**T.D. Sugoi –**_** Actually I never knew that about kami lol. Never looked into it **_

**SilverHyourinmaru –**_** I'm pushing for them to get together for Christmas. But sir I assure you there will be plenty of cat fights and when I get them together I will be fluffing it up so much that I'll make a temperpedic mattress feel like a fucking joke.**_

**Bilingualkyuubi-**_** Christmas is a shit ton of a lot cuter than the winter solstice. Jesus was born around 4 A.D. in the spring, December 25 was special because that was the day that the pope crowned Charlemagne as holy roman emperor. I'm more of an Agnostic person and not religious but Christmas is romantic as fuck. I know not everyone believes in Christmas but technically it's to celebrate the not so accurate birth of jesus whom is a major holy figure in Christianity, Judaism and Islam so I don't see why It's really a big deal.**_

**OmegaThunderstorm-** _**That still really isn't right lol. The Sannin was just the cool tag Hanzo gave them. It didn't grant them any special rights or anything like being able to travel freely. Jiraiya left to track Orochimaru, Tsunade left because she was pissed off, Orochimaru is a no brainer. They were heroes, nobody was going to arrest Jiraiya or Tsunade just because they were wandering around. I agree with the ANBU thing though, look at Sai for instance.**_

**Spiritwolf32 –**_** He's still a little Genin **_

**Puckreathof-**_** You are completely correct. And I corrected a bit of the Sakura falling to fast dilemma with this chapter. All she said though is she would give Naruto a chance, she's isn't completely in love with him at the moment.**_

**Shihouin Shunshin-**_** your right, that's why whenever it's used in canon it's in past tense like, "Orochimaru was one of the Sannin"**_

**Deathmvp-**_** It's really up to Hanzo to give someone else the rank. It's like me trying to give you the nobel prize. The reason Sannin was so special was because they were able to survive against Hanzo who was like a shinobi god.**_

**Whew, if you asked a question and I didn't respond it's not because I didn't read it, it's because you'll find out soon ;o**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 14**

"Well here we are" said Sakura as she unlocked the door to her apartment where Yugito would be joining her. They had already passed Naruto's place so he split from them awhile back.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here Sakukra" said Yugito as they entered the apartment. She decided it would be best to try to get along with Sakura.

"Oh it's not a problem at all Yugito, besides we are teammates" replied Sakura trying to look happy. _'I can't believe Shishou is forcing me to do this…'_

"Hey forehead you're late!" said Ino as she came downstairs where they were entering the living room.

"Stuff it Ino, I'm tired" replied Sakura.

Ino noticed another girl with Sakura whom she didn't recognize, "Who is this Sakura?"

"This is our new roommate Yugito, she just joined Konoha and didn't have a place to stay at"

Yugito held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Ino"

Ino shook her hand with a smile, "At least I'm not the only blonde anymore. Think it's about time you change that unflattering color forehead" joked Ino.

"Whatever Ino-pig, I'm going to get ready for bed, I'm exhausted" said Sakura as she went up stairs.

"Umm what's with you two calling each other name's?" asked Yugito.

Ino giggled, "It's a long story but basically I call her forehead due to the painfully obvious"

"I heard that pig!" shouted Sakura from upstairs causing Ino to laugh.

"And she calls me pig because the only thing she has against me is my name" said Ino giggling more knowing that Sakura heard that also. "Oh I guess you would like to know where your room is huh? Follow me"

Yugito nodded and got up following Ino to a small hall near the front door with a bedroom and bath at the end.

"This is the spare room so it's all yours, need anything else?" asked Ino.

"I think that's it, thanks a lot Ino" she replied happily. She was glad Ino was a bit friendlier than Sakura was, at least towards her.

"Well if you need anything else feel free to ask one of us" said Ino as she left.

**The next morning**

Yugito woke up to banging on her door, "Hey Yugito get up, we have a team meeting in thirty minutes!" said Sakura from the other side of the door.

"Alright I'll be out shortly!" replied Yugito as she got up. She quickly took a shower and got dressed.

She exited the room and Sakura tossed her a granola bar, come on we can't be late said Sakura as she walked out the door.

'_**Kitten, why are you letting this human tramp talk down to you'**_ asked Nibi as Yugito followed Sakura out the door.

'_We are suppose to be teammates, I don't want to cause too much trouble with her'_ replied Yugito.

'_**I just don't want you going through each day like a mindless zombie like when you were back in Kumo, this is a new start for you and you should stick up for yourself, I want better for you kitten'**_

'_Thanks Neko-chan, but I think she might grow out of it'_

The two girls arrived on the same bridge team seven always meets at, and just as usual there was no sign of Kakashi and surprisingly no Naruto either.

"I thought we were going to be late…" said Yugito now a little upset about having to get up so quickly.

"They should be here soon" said Sakura as she leaned against the railing. _'Naruto might accept you but I don't, I refuse to let this girl replace Sasuke' _thought Sakura. She got a message earlier informing her of the meeting but she purposely arrived early knowing how late Kakashi always is. She figured that she could get Yugito off the team if she made her miserable enough and this was an easy way to tick anyone off.

After an hour Yugito was indeed getting mad, "Are you sure you got the right time?"

"Positive" replied Sakura smugly, her inner self was doing dances since it was obvious Yugito was getting irritated.

Another hour later Naruto showed up.

"Good morning Yugito, Sakura-chan" he said as he walked over to them.

"Finally someone shows up…" mumbled Yugito.

Naruto looked towards her, "Huh?"

"Sakura said that we were suppose to meet here hours ago so we have been just sitting here the whole time" she said angrily.

Sakura was trying to control her smirk.

Naruto was confused, "Ya but Kakashi is always late… Sakura you know better than to show up on time with him"

"After you left I did a few missions with him and he was always on time so I didn't know" replied Sakura lying.

"Really? Wow maybe Kakashi did change a little afterall…" said Naruto.

Shortly after Naruto's arrival a poof of smoke signaled Kakashi's arrival.

"Yo!" he greeted. He didn't receive an answer so he looked closer at the situation. Naruto looked confused, Yugito looked mad and Sakura was smirking… _'this is not going to be pretty'_

"Since we are all here meet me a training ground three" he said as he vanished.

They immediately followed.

"I'm sure you guys are curious as to why we are here" said Kakashi reading his book.

They all nodded.

"Well it's been a few years since Naruto and Sakura have teamed together and Yugito is new. We need to learn each other's fighting styles again" said Kakashi while reaching into his pocket. He held out two bells, "The rules are the same, come at me with the intent to kill"

"Umm what are the rules?" asked Yugito since she had no idea what the bells were or what was going on.

Naruto answered, "We have to use teamwork in order to get the bells from him"

Yugito looked at the bells, "I see" she said noting that there were only two bells.

"Usually this is a test to see whether new genin can realize that they need to use teamwork. But instead we will use it to improve teamwork and get used to each other" explained Kakashi.

Yugito nodded understanding.

Kakashi closed his book and revealed his Sharingan.

Yugito's eyes widened for a second as she saw the Sharingan, she looked over at Naruto who shook his head.

'_well that's interesting… the chakra around Naruto's right eye is different, the same with Yugito's left. So then… do they both have the Sharingan?'_ pondered Kakashi.

"You'll have to take us seriously this time Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he tightened his headband.

"You won't get us with your tricks either" said Sakura smirking.

'_They are definitely right, I got to really watch myself here. Naruto and Yugito did manage to take down Itachi after all. Now they also have Sakura working with them' _he thought. "Alright begin!"

Naruto immediately threw a kunai towards Kakashi while doing some hand seals, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" The one kunai turned into a wall of many kunai as they made contact with Kakashi.

All Naruto hit though was log.

Sakura quickly ran to where Kakashi was and punched the ground hard breaking up the earth below.

'_Whoa Sakura-chan is even scarier now' _thought Naruto.

'_She really is a brute…'_ thought Yugito.

"I got you now sensei!" she said as she spotted him in the rubble and prepared to hit him.

Faster than Sakura could see, Kakashi had again used Kawarimi then quickly appeared beneath her and yanked her underground eliciting a shriek from the girl.

'_She created so much debris that it was easy for me to fool her'_ thought Kakashi as he jumped out of the crater.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" shouted Yugito.

"Fuuton: Reppusho!" shouted Naruto.

Together an intense blast of fire raced towards Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye widened as the fire came upon him.

Once the aftermath of the combined jutsu cleared Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like he escaped" said Naruto getting a nod from Yugito.

"Let's go help Sakura" said Yugito as they ran to the crater and proceeded to help Sakura out of her hole.

Elsewhere in a tree Kakashi was breathing heavily, _'They almost got me with that one. Fire and wind eh? Those two are perfect together and it seems they already have excellent teamwork. I better prepare for their next move' _he thought as he jumped down from the tree and sped off into the woods to get ready.

"Looks like he did get you with one of his tricks Sakura-chan" joked Naruto as Sakura dusted herself off.

"Quiet baka lets go find him" she replied.

"We need a plan first" replied Yugito.

Naruto thought for moment, "If we could get him back in an open area again we could do our usual combo"

Yugito nodded her head, "Yea that could work on him"

"What are you both talking about?" Sakura was getting irked, Yugito is suppose to be the new one on the team yet she feels like she herself is the newbie.

"It's a combo move me and Naruto are good at it that can trap most people we come across, we just need a more roomy area to carry it out" explained Yugito.

"Wait, maybe Sakura can lure him out in the open by destroying everything around him" said Naruto.

"Glad to know that's what you think I'm good for" she said threateningly.

Naruto waved his hands in defense, "No no no not like that, you're the only one of us who can push him out of the area and make sure he has no cover at the same time" responded Naruto not wanting to face Sakura's wrath.

"So you want me to just do what I did before and force him towards the river bank ahead?" asked Sakura making sure she understood her job.

"Yea that should be enough, once he's out of the woods it should be our win" replied Yugito.

"Alright then let's move out" said Naruto as the three of them darted off in pursuit of their leader.

Kakashi sniffed the air, _'Here they are'_ he thought. He felt Sakura coming up quickly from behind him.

"Kage Bunshin!" shouted Naruto as a large number of clones appeared and scattered.

"What are you doing?" asked Yugito as they both ran towards the river bank.

"I almost forgot, Kakashi has incredible senses". He would never fall for this unless I use my Bunshin's to distract him" replied Naruto.

Yugito nodded, she understood since she too had pretty good senses.

'_I hope they are ready!' _thought Sakura as she ran towards the tree Kakashi was behind and punched it hard.

Kakashi quickly jumped away.

Spotting him, Sakura immediately slammed both her fists into the ground forcing Kakashi to retreat further. _'So far so good…' _thought Sakura as she continued her assault.

'_she can't expect to hit me like this, they must have planned for some kind of trap' _thought Kakashi as he continued to dodge.

Just then a Yugito and Naruto clone appeared on either side of Kakashi. He quickly dispelled both then had to instantly dodge another of Sakura's earth shattering strikes. He jumped onto a branch of a nearby tree which happened to be at the end of the forest before the river.

Another Yugito clone appeared beneath him, just as he was about to react to it, Naruto jumped towards him from another tree with a Rasengan in hand.

'_Is this suppose to be the trap?' _Kakashi asked himself as he did a back flip off the branch towards the river, at the very least he could use a few Suiton jutsu to counter them here.

The moment he landed a fast arrow shaped Raiton jutsu was heading towards him ripping up the ground in the process, it was about to hit him. He quickly jumped to avoid the jutsu looking towards its source which turned out to be Yugito.

"Futon: San Yari!" shouted Naruto from behind him on the branch he previously was on. Three spears made of wind shot off towards Kakashi.

'_Shit'_ thought Kakashi as he began parrying the jutsu.

Seconds before he hit the ground he heard, "Raiton: Shichu Shibari!" from Yugito.

Then the moment he hit the ground he was instantly trapped by the four pillars that surrounded him locking him in place with lightning.

'_Amazing…'_ thought Sakura as she watched the two Jinchuuriki trap Kakashi.

'_They got me' _thought Kakashi. He was proud of them but still a little upset with himself on how fast they got him.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi plucking the bells from his pocket and throwing them to his teammates.

"Looks like we win Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto with a wide smile on his face.

"Ya… I knew you guys got stronger but I'm surprised at how fast you got me" replied the jounin.

"Just goes to show you how big a difference good teamwork really makes" said Naruto happily.

Yugito dispelled her jutsu freeing Kakashi.

"I'm impressed Yugito, being able to use the fire and lightning elements the way you did. You and Naruto must have practiced that combination a lot, your timing was perfect" praised Kakashi. _'Naturally the first ration jutsu would make anyone dodge my jumping, then Naruto used that futon jutsu not to hit but to guide me into the final trap. It's a lethal combo and without perfect timing it couldn't be done right…'_

Yugito blushed from the praise, "Thanks taichou"

"And Sakura, your punches are really getting frightening" said Kakashi as he pulled out his book and they began heading back towards the village.

'_Frightening, that's all I get, and that.. that bitch gets Kakashi all impressed' _Sakura was fuming.

"You should see all Yugito's other lightning jutsu's Kakashi, she's one of the best lightning users around!" said Naruto.

Yugito blushed harder, "Thanks Naruto-kun but I'm not that good yet" she replied sheepishly.

"Don't kid yourself! Your really skilled Yugito, right Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto as they continued walking.

Yugito just looked away, she never really got much praise before and when it was coming from the boy she was attracted to it didn't really help her complexion.

"She is quite skilled" replied Kakashi reading his book. He glanced over at Sakura and could tell she looked extremely irritated but was trying to not show it. _'it looks like it only got worse, I was hoping they would get along better from this'_

Once they got in town Yugito and Sakura split from Naruto and Kakashi to head back to their apartment so they could clean up.

Kakashi sighed as he watched them walk off, _'This is why you don't put two girls together on a team… I'll have to talk to Tsunade'_

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, that combo we used on you was the same one that killed Itachi" said Naruto once the girls were gone.

"No wonder… it's a solid trap" replied Kakashi.

"Yea… I'm positive without it we would have lost to him. We caught him off-guard and he was greatly underestimating us" explained Naruto.

They continued talking and catching up until they came to the Hokage tower. Kakashi wanted to give the Hokage his report and Naruto decided he needed to clarify some stuff…

"So how did your team's test go Kakashi?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya was also present.

"They did well and managed to get the bells from me" he replied.

"Oh they managed to catch you off guard?" asked Jiraiya.

"They trapped me the same way they managed to get Itachi" said Kakashi.

"Speaking of Itachi, Naruto, Jiraiya told me you never mentioned anything about carrying Itachi's eyes on you when you met with him. Care to explain?" asked Tsunade. After all it was a very serious situation.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, he already knew where they were.

"I removed his eyes so that incase the corpse got intercepted they wouldn't end up in the wrong hands." Explained Naruto, "After I got some disturbing information, I decided on a place to keep them…" he said closing his eyes.

"Where?" asked Tsunade wondering what in the world he meant.

He slowly opened his eyes revealing two Sharingan earning gasps from the two in front of him.

"I never thought you would pull a stunt like this one gaki" said Jiraiya shocked that he had removed his perfectly good eyes for these just for more power.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Explain"

"At first I didn't want to do this, I was totally against it. But I did it in order to keep those precious to me alive." Responded Naruto.

"But you managed to take down Itachi without them, you are already strong Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Not strong enough, I found out who the leader of Akatsuki is" said Naruto earning more gasps from the three others in the room.

"Who is it?" asked Kakashi.

Jiraiya was also confused, usually he was the one with the information. _'I did do a little more research than usual the last couple months'_

"It's Uchiha Madara" stated Naruto.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Uchiha Madara? Naruto he died 80 years ago. If you paid attention in your academy classes you would know he was killed by the first" said Tsunade. _'Madara alive? That's impossible, he would be over a hundred even if he did live he would be way too old to actually cause damage'_

"Kyuubi told me so" said Naruto.

"You talk to it?" asked Tsunade, Kakashi also didn't know that.

"He does often" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded his head, "Kyuubi said the reason he attacked Konoha was because he was being controlled by Madara"

"That can't be true…" said Kakashi.

"No… It's very likely to be the case" stated Jiraiya quietly. "I had also thought that Madara could have been the mastermind behind that event since he was known to be able to control the Kyuubi like a toy. I just could never confirm it since it's crazy to think he lived this long" explained Jiraiya.

"You sure about this Naruto?" asked Tsunade, she was starting to get a headache. If Madara was alive then shit would surely hit the fan faster than Yugito ever could.

"That's why I had the Sharingan implanted in my eyes, it would be near impossible to fight Madara without some kind of trump card…" said Naruto.

"I assume the Kyuubi's healing abilities were able to allow you to deactivate your eye?" asked Kakashi, he was curious about this.

"Yea, he was able to completely merge it with my body as if I was a real Uchiha" explained Naruto.

"Eye?" questioned Tsunade noticing Kakashi's lack of using the plural form.

"You saw that huh?" said Naruto getting a nod from Kakashi.

"I only planted one Sharingan in my eye and Kyuubi managed to get both my eyes to become Sharingan's" said Naruto.

"Where's the other?" asked Jiraiya while Tsunade glared at him.

Again Kakashi already knew where it was.

"Remember, I'm not the only one with a Biju that grants enhanced healing" said Naruto.

"Yugito…" muttered Tsunade.

"She's also a host?" questioned Kakashi, that he didn't know.

"She has the Nibi no Nekomata in her, Naruto saved her from Akatsuki awhile back so that's how they met" explained Jiraiya.

"I see, so that's why you put a second girl on the team…" said Kakashi.

"Is there a problem?" asked Tsunade narrowing her eyes, though she kind of had an idea.

"You could say things are getting tense…" replied Kakashi.

"Huh there's a problem with Yugito and Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto confused.

Kakashi sighed.

Tsunade smirked.

Jiraiya could feel a field day approaching.

"Kakashi, as team sevens leader I have faith in your ability to handle the situation" said Tsunade still smirking. She needed to spice things up, it was getting boring around here.

Kakashi sighed, he didn't want to play mediator. "Are you sure?" he asked hoping she would change her mind.

"That's an order Kakashi" was her reply.

'_This sucks' _he turned his head towads Jiraiya. _'by the look of him I'd only be spoiling the next Icha Icha for myself if I do this'_

"I still don't get what you guys are talking about, Yugito and Sakura-chan were getting along fine together" said Naruto still confused.

They all just sweat dropped wondering how he can be smart when it comes to being a ninja but a total dumbass about anything else.

"Well concerning Madara, I'll try to find out what I can" said Jiraiya as he turned to leave.

"Ero-sennin, I don't want anyone finding out that I have the Sharingan besides you guys. I need it as a trump card for Madara and I would lose that advantage if he found out somehow" said Naruto.

"Who do you take me for gaki? I already knew that" he said smiling at his apprentice before leaving, he was proud of him.

"Naruto, Kakashi, your both dismissed" said Tsunade earning a nod from the two as they left.

She spun around to look out the window. Remembering what Yugito told her earlier and also what Sakura had said…

_**Flashback a few months prior**_

_Tsunade gave Sakura a quick break from training._

"_So Sakura are you interested in any young men around here or are you still hung up on that Uchiha brat?" asked Tsunade. She couldn't resist, besides what girl didn't like gossip._

"_No I'm finally over him… I'm not a kid anymore and when I look back at my younger self I can't help but see how naïve I was. Sasuke never cared about me and constantly told me off. It was just a crush you know? Thinking I'm in love with the popular and attractive mysterious boy of the class. Besides how can I be in a relationship with a guy who always treated me like trash?" explained Sakura._

"_I see, so do you have anybody else in mind now?"_

"_I'm not sure, but… If Naruto matured and grew a bit, I might just give him a chance. He always was pinning for me and he's one of the only people who has always supported me. I know he would be good to me" said Sakura._

"_Naruto would be a good choice, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be disappointed with his looks when he gets back" replied Tsunade thinking of how much eye-candy his father was. "As long as he doesn't turn into another pervert like Jiraiya" she added causing them both to giggle._

_**End Flashback**_

'_And I was right about his looks. Just wait till he runs into that Hyuuga girl too. She's starting to break her shyness' _she pondered thinking about how much Hinata had changed over the years and not just confidence wise… _'Yes, things are definitely about to get interesting around here…'_

* * *

**So it turns out I needed another chapter in here before I get into the drama lol. My bad! I have to build up the tension between the girls. I'm not entirely sure whether I can pull this all off in time for Christmas, I'm definitely going to try though. I also apologize if I make Sakura out to be a bitch, you'll really see what I mean in the next couple chapters. But seriously girls can get scary when they compete over a guy lol. Also I read some replies about Sakura and again yes I'm a canon narusaku fan. I am because it's more realistic. Naruto is too wacky for shy Hinata, he would need a persona like Sakura to keep him in line. Also Sakura is a more realistic character, yes she's a bitch and annoying at times. But seriously, no offence, most girls in the real world do go for the Sasuke type of guy over the Naruto type and are pretty dumb when it comes to what they want in a guy. So I'd like to see Naruto win her over. On the other hand Hinata… I doubt that any of you have come across a girl as hot as Hinata who is also as shy and innocent as her. IT'S NOT FLIPPIN REALISTIC LOL. Anyways Naruto technically wins either way cause they are both quite the catches but to avoid myself from getting too pissed off at whatever Kishi ends up doing I will stick to good ole crack pairings cause imo Naruyugi owns Narusaku or Naruhina.**

**Rant #2**

**For my next round of ranting bs I am targeting the also ever common use of spelling Nagato's alias Pain as "Pein". Kishimoto named him after the "English" word "Pain". So his name is spelled Pain lol. It just so happens that you can't spell it out like that in Japanese because it would be said as "pa-een" like pa as in dad pa. It just doesn't sound right. But if you choose the "pe" sound in Japanese then it sounds more accurate, "Pe-een". Really in Japanese the spelling is like this, "pe-ii-n". But nevertheless in english it's really "PAIN" not "PEIN" I mean nobody goes around using the Japanese sounding versions of other English named characters. You never (or rarely) see this, "Kira bii" you always see "Killer Bee" because that's what it's meant to be, but you always see "Pein".**

**Also if anyone is kinda interested in what my sudden motivation is to try to get these two together on Christmas well its the love hina christmas movie lol. I'm not going to do it like that though, maybe the type of drama will be the same but the whole christmas atmosphere is perfect imo.  
**


	16. Author Note 2

**So my Christmas failed, magically my computer stopped working a few days before Christmas. I thought well thank god that my Christmas presents were going to be parts to build a new rig since my old computer was giving me trouble for awhile, turns out after I put it all together I can't get the damned thing to start lol. So now after hours of trying to get the thing to work I'm waiting for a guy to come out and try his luck with it. I'm thinking I got a bad psu or mobo but anyways I had a good chunk of the next story done but that's all on the computer that died **

**Hopefully within the next few days I get everything up and running again and then I'll jump back into the next chapters, I still plan on getting them together with a Christmas theme, I just hope everyone will still be in the holiday spirits by then lol.**

**Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.**


	17. Chapter Fifteen: A Cat's tear

**Ok so I built a new computer and I think I'm just going to stop saying when a chapter will come out for my stories since it turns out I never get them out by when I want lol... Hopefully you all will be fine knowing that I'm never going to stop these stories and they are always on my mind. Even if I get the time to write a chapter, unless I'm completely motivated I won't attempt it since I won't be able to put any passion into it lol.**

**Leamu-**_** it seems like that's how it would work but it still fails to explain Kakashi's mangekyo technique : / so that's my excuse for coming up with new moves and not going the Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi route. However I'm tempted to add those techniques cause Amaterasu will be perfect for a scene I'm planning in probably the next chapter.**_

**the inu demon128-**_** Umm lol I have no clue where you got the idea that this would become a harem, I absolutely refuse to turn this story into a Harem. It will strictly be NarutoxYugito.**_

**bilingualkyuubi -**_** lol you didn't shoot down my rants. I'm quite positive that Kishi didn't look through a German dictionary for Pain's name with how prominent English is in Japan right now. Good knowledge by applied wrong :(. The plus to Christmas is that if I were to make up another holiday which I very well could, I couldn't get people to connect with it nearly as much as if I were to write a Christmas special, idc if people aren't christian, it's to celebrate jesus's not so accurate bday and he's a major religious figure in also Judaism and Islam so it's not really that bad. But everyone has to admit the cuteness of a Christmas hookup at some level. You'll see what I mean when I get to it.**_

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 15**

It was the next morning and Yugito was currently taking a stroll around the village. She wanted to see more of the village and also needed to buy a few supplies.

As she was walking she thought about the day prior. Sakura hadn't talked to her since then, completely giving her the cold shoulder. '_it's not my fault the only skill she has is brute strength'_

She then noticed she was coming up to that delicious ramen bar Ichiraku's and just as she thought, saw Naruto sitting inside. '_I could definitely go for some ramen right now…'_

As she approached her sharp senses picked up on someone who seemed to be spying on Naruto. She examined the culprit from a distance and saw that it was a girl with a large jacket and dark hair. '_Who is she and why is she staring at him like that?'_

Just then the girl decided to try to make a move and walked towards Ichiraku's. Yugito now was the spy as she hid behind a wall across the street to get a better view.

Hinata nervously walked up to the blonde currently eating. Since Naruto left, she, with the help of Neji, was able to get her father to recognize that she is a strong girl and eventually built up her confidence within herself. But it would seem she still hadn't killed her nervousness when it came to Naruto.

Naruto looked up from his bowl as he noticed someone enter and sit down next to him, he then recognized just exactly who it was.

"Hey Hinata! Wow I almost didn't recognize you, you sure have changed" greeted Naruto as he put down his bowl.

Hinata's pink tinge darkened a bit due to the boy, "Hello Naruto-kun, it's nice to have you back" she said quietly.

"Thanks, it's good to be back!" exclaimed the blonde as he took a mouthfull of ramen. He swallowed and looked back at Hinata and noticed how much she DID change, especially her um chest... He quickly shook that thought away and noticed she was looking at him but not saying anything, so he decided to try to start up a conversation. "I see you grew your hair out, it looks a lot nicer that way"

Hinata immediately blushed, that was the first compliment the blonde had ever given her on her looks. _'M-Maybe he is interested...' _she thought hopefully. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun... I-I was hoping I would look better this way..."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "What for? You were always pretty Hinata" replied Naruto.

_'W-What!?' _she thought, "W-Well I wanted the boy I l-liked to notice me..."

"But I'm pretty sure any guy would kill to go out with you, you should just ask whoever it is Hinata" replied Naruto.

Hinata turned a bit redder, _'T-Tell him? Should I? Of course I should, he's right' _she thought.

**Meanwhile...**

Yugito continued to watch them talk, more specifically the dark haired girl. She watched as the unknown girl kept blushing and couldn't help the feeling of jealousy. She never was or thought to be the jealous type but standing there, watching Naruto talk to this girl who's intentions were obvious was killing Yugito. She was so focused on the ramen stand that she failed to notice she too now had a stalker for a few minutes now.

_'Looks like blondie over there has gotten pretty popular with the ladies'_ thought a certain special Jounin smirking as she glanced at Naruto and the Hyuuga girl then back to Yugito. '_I wonder who this one is though' _she continued watching as Yugito seemingly got angrier and angrier.

Yugito was currently grinding her teeth when she heard someone land right behind her suddenly, quickly getting out of her trance she spun around to come face to face with an older girl with short purple hair whom was smirking at her...

"You know I couldn't help but notice you glaring daggers at the Hyuuga girl over there with blondie" her smirk grew when Yugito became flustured.

"W-What!? I-I don't know know what you're talking about!" replied Yugito quickly.

"Unless you want those two shacking up together, I suggest you do something about it gaki" advised Anko as she watched Yugito glance back at the two in the ramen bar. Naruto was laughing at who knows what and Hinata kept getting redder.

"W-What should I do?" asked Yugito turning back to Anko.

"Simple, just go sit down with them and chat" replied Anko smirking.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Yugito confused that this women would help someone new like her.

"No reason!" said Anko as she pushed Yugito out into the street before vanishing to spy from a different location on a roof. _'Other than I just love this type of shit'_

Yugito gathered herself together and began approaching the ramen stand. _'That women was right, I have to do something. I can't stand the thought of Naruto-kun with another girl...'_

Yugito entered and sat down on the otherside of Naruto. "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned away from Hinata and saw his fellow host, "Oh hey Yugito come for some more ramen?" he greeted and asked happily.

"Yea... It really is tasty" she replied glancing quickly over at the other girl for a moment.

"N-Naruto-kun w-who is this?" asked Hinata.

"This is Yugito, she traveled with me while I was away" answered Naruto, "And Yugito this is Hinata she's from my academy graduating class"

"H-How long did you two travel together?" asked Hinata worriedly. Naruto traveling with a pretty girl like this was not a good thing at all.

"Probably for almost a year, right Yugito?" asked Naruto.

"About that" replied Yugito.

"W-Well I-I gotta go m-meet up with Kurenai-sensei, i-it was nice seeing you N-Naruto-kun" she said as she got up and left not saying anything to Yugito. _'I finally get the courage to talk to him but he was with that girl for almost a year! I heard that even Sakura is interested in him... what should I do?'_ thought Hinata as she kept walking.

_'Wow, well that sucked. Could the Hyuuga girl have left any quicker?' _thought Anko as she sighed. She was hoping for sparks to be flying and all kinds of fun stuff.

"And what do you think you're doing now Anko..." muttered a voice from behind the snake wielder.

"Just looking around for some fun, you know me Yugao-chan" replied Anko.

Yugao just rolled her eyes behind her mask. "But what are you doing?" asked the ANBU kunoichi.

"Down there" said Anko pointing towards the ramen shop.

"Naruto and Yugito?" asked Yugao.

"You know who she is?" asked Anko questioningly.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama informed the ANBU about her. She's originally from Kumo but traveled with Naruto for a good portion of his training trip with Jiraiya-sama" explained Yugao to her friend.

"I see... A few minutes ago Naruto was there with Hinata while Yugito hid around the corner glaring daggers at the Hyuuga. Couldn't pass up the chance to try to drum up some action around here" said Anko. "But sadly Hinata left so now it's just those two"

"I wouldn't get your hopes down so much if I were you Anko, from what I can see, Naruto has become quite the looker. I'm sure others will make attempts at him" said Yugao, "Anyways I got to get back to my post, don't cause to much trouble Anko-chan" she said as she vanished.

Anko pouted, "That would be boring though" she turned her head back to the gaki's. "I need more information..."

**Back at Ichiraku's**

"Is that Hinata girl one of your good friends here? She sure seems odd..." asked Yugito now that she was alone with Naruto.

"I really don't know her that well. It's just like you said, she's an odd one. She always fainted when she was near me before, that was actually the longest she lasted without fainting..." thought Naruto.

"I see..." replied Yugito, _'I guess I got to watch out for her then, at least they're not together'_

"So what have you been doing today Yugito?" asked Naruto wondering how she was holding up so far in her new home.

"Just shopping, I needed to get a few things for my room" she replied.

"Are you getting along well with Sakura and Ino?" asked Naruto curiously, he was hoping she would make some more friends that were other girls.

"Yea... yea we are" she lied, "I got to get going Naruto, I still need to get a few things" she said.

"O-Ok, if you need anything Yugito just ask me, you know I'm here for you" he replied with a smile.

"I know, thank you" she replied with her own smile as she left. '_I hate not telling him the truth... But he's done so much for me already, I don't want to burden him with my problems with Sakura' _she thought as she walked back towards her apartment.

Anko decided to follow the girl some more. She was a little mad that Yugito hadn't even asked Naruto out or anything. She had no clue why Yugito and Hinata would stalk Naruto but then not even make an effort to try for him, it was ridiculous!

Anko watched as Yugito walked up to a house pulling out some keys to open the door before she entered. _'Wait isn't that Sakura and Ino's house?' _

Just as she thought that, Sakura and Ino emerged from the house and began walking away.

_'Maybe if I follow them I can find out some dirt around here' _thought Anko as she too walked out on the streets to tail the two kunoichi, close enough for her to hear what they were saying.

"Sakura why are you giving Yugito the cold shoulder? She seems pretty nice" asked Ino confused about her pink haired friend.

"You know how I told you that I'm over Sasuke?" asked Sakura receiving a nod from Ino, "Well I did some soul searching and realized how stupid I was to not have noticed what was right in front of me"

"You mean Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Yea, I decided that if he came back and wasn't as much of a baka that I could give him a try" answered Sakura.

"And now that you met Naruto you like him?" asked Ino shocked, she didn't think Sakura would be attracted to someone like Naruto.

"Ino, you'll understand when you see him... But anyway he met Yugito during his trip and traveled around with her for who knows how long. I'm pretty sure she too likes him" replied Sakura.

"Now I get it... but doesn't Naruto like you?" asked Ino.

"I'm not sure... he does still call me Sakura-chan and I don't recall him adding chan to her name" answered Sakura. _'But he also hasn't asked me out like he always did before...'_

"I don't know what you're going to do but I'll help you since your my best-friend but try not to make it too awkward with Yugito, she is living with us you know..." said Ino as they continued walking.

"I'll try not to though I won't guarantee anything... But thanks Ino"

"Why don't you ask him out?" asked Ino.

"Yea I'm going to, I just need to find the right time to ask him"

_'Bingo! Now that's what I'm looking for!' _thought Anko with a smirk, finally she found a girl who had the guts to ask foxboy out. She decided she had heard enough and walked the other way so that the two young kunoichi wouldn't catch onto her.

_'So we got three girls after one gaki, now which one do I help?'_ pondered Anko as she began walking back to the torture and interrogation department of Konoha. _'The Hyuuga? Nah she's way too timid to have any fun with. Sakura could be fun but she seems to already have the advantage so that wouldn't be fun either' _ Anko's smirk grew, _'Then it's settled, I'll help out that Yugito girl, I did like the way she glared at little miss Hyuuga, she does have potential'_ she began chuckling to herself as passerby's got out of her way not wanting to get involved with the likes of a chuckling and smirking Anko.

The next morning Naruto woke up to a knocking on his door, he slowly got up throwing some clothes on and opened the door to see an ANBU.

"Hokage-sama needs you to report to her office for a mission" said the ANBU before vanishing.

Naruto's sleepy mood immediately perked at the thought of a mission. It's been too long since his last.

He left his apartment after a quick bowl of instant ramen. After a few minutes of walking he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and came face to face with...

"AH! Your that crazy lady!" shouted Naruto pointing at Anko.

"Oh? You already think I'm crazy without any one on one with me? I'm flattered" replied Anko with a smirk as she gave Naruto a glance over causing him to blush. "No wonder your getting so much attention gaki, or should I call you Naruto-kun since your obviously all grown up" she said as she put her arm around his shoulder. "So where is a fine young man like you going at this time huh?"

Naruto hadn't been this nervous since he first met Zabuza, he had an incredibly hot older women hanging on him and teasing him. "I-I h-have a m-mission Anko-san" he stuttered out.

"Aw you don't have to be so formal with me Naruto-kun, you can call me anything you want..." she whispered in his ear.

Naruto didn't know whether he should be turned on or scared for his life. "Uh A-Anko... huh?" thats when he noticed she was gone and people were just staring at him like he was retarded as he stood in the middle of the street red as a tomato muttering to himself. He quickly snapped out of it and ran towards the tower confused.

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and noticed the rest of his team. "I'm here so what's the mission baa-chan?" and he was immediately hit in the head with a flying book.

Tsunade muttered brat before explaining, "Now that you all are here I'll inform you of your mission. You are to escort the daughter of the Tea Country's daimyo back to her home, it's a B rank. Any questions?" when she received head shakes she called the girl in.

The girl entered whom appeared to be around the same age as Naruto and Sakura. She had long flowing light blue hair and purple eyes, light colored skin and was dressed in a dark purple yukata with intricate pink designs. She proceeded to introduce herself, "Hello Konoha shinobi, my name is Kimi and I'm very grateful for all of your help"

Tsunade did the introductions for her ninja, "The tall masked one is the squad leader, Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi smiled and waved.

"The two girls are Haruno Sakura and Nii Yugito" Sakura glared at the beautiful princess while Yugito smiled politely.

"And the brat is Uzumaki Naruto" finished Tsunade ignoring Naruto's protests about being called a brat in front of a princess.

Kimi giggled, "it's ok, I can tell by the way you look that your really strong Naruto" she said giving him a wink.

Naruto instantly blushed, "hehe of course! I'm going to be the Hokage one day" he declared to the girl getting a few eye rolls from the others in the room.

"Not if you keep standing here, get going already" said Tsunade ushering them out of her office.

**Few minutes later outside the village.**

The group was currently on the road making their way towards Tea country, Kakashi and Naruto lead while the girls were behind them. Sakura and Yugito were both currently glaring at Kimi who made it quite obvious that her gaze kept drifting towards Naruto's behind.

Kakashi glanced back at the girls, _'I know this contradicts what I said about putting girls together but it's either that or either myself or Naruto gets thrown to the wolves' _he thought wanting to protect himself and Naruto from the horror's that lie within a group of girls who just about despise each other.

Later that night they were about half way to their destination and decided to camp out for the night. Naruto was on first guard while everyone else got ready for bed. Sakura and Yugito were reluctantly both forced to share a tent while Kakashi and Naruto shared one and Kimi had her own.

Naruto was currently sitting by a tree keeping watch when he noticed Kimi approaching.

"Hey Kimi I thought you went to bed?" asked Naruto.

Kimi shook her head, "No, I'm not tired yet... do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked sitting down next to Naruto when he shook his head.

"What's it like being a ninja?" asked Kimi looking over at Naruto.

"Well it's hard with all the training and dangerous missions, but I love it" replied Naruto.

"You must be incredibly brave to handle all those dangers huh Naruto-kun?" she asked smiling at him.

"I-I uhh yea I guess I am" he stuttered out scratching the back of his head laughing.

"Aw and humble too" she commented causing Naruto to blush a little. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad I got someone like you to escort me home Naruto-kun..." she said quietly before drifting off to sleep on his shoulder.

Naruto was frozen, _'What the heck should I do here, I don't want to disturb her just yet but if someone catches me like this I'm dead!'_

After two hours of nervous hell, Kakashi came to Naruto's rescue as he took over the watch allowing Naruto to carry the now sleeping princess to her tent.

The next day they made it to the Tea country's capitol and were saying goodbye to Kimi.

"Well thanks for escorting me all of you" she thanked them then turned to Naruto, "And thank you Naruto-kun for staying with me and helping me sleep the other night" she said giving a wink as he blushed.

_'WHAT?'_ shouted both Sakura and Yugito in their heads.

Kakashi just sweat dropped.

"Umm any time Kimi-chan!" replied Naruto nervously but blushed tenfold when the princess leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before heading into her home.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Alright time to go home!" he said turning around and leaving followed by Kakashi whom looked back at the two still shocked girls and sighed.

Later that night they once again hit the half way point and decided to camp out again. As they were eating Sakura decided to ask the question both her and Yugito were curious about and dreading.

"So umm Naruto, what was Kimi talking about when we dropped her off and she thanked you?.." she asked nervously. She hoped he didn't do what it sounded like Kimi was impying... But then again he was with Jiraiya for two and a half years so... at least she thought he was with Jiraiya the entire time.

"Oh that..." Naruto said nervously.

Kakashi sighed again, he knew nothing happened but the way Naruto said that only made the two girls become even more nervous.

"I was keeping watch then she came over and talked to me for a little bit then fell asleep on my shoulder... then Kakashi came so I was able to put her in her tent and go to sleep" explained Naruto.

"So you... didn't?.." asked Sakura cautiously.

"Did what?" asked Naruto confused.

"You d-didn't have sex with her then?" asked Sakura.

Naruto chocked on his fish, "W-What are you talking about!? No I didn't have sex with her! I'm not like Ero-sennin!" retorted Naruto.

Yugito let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"S-Sorry for thinking you were..." replied Sakura, she too was very relieved.

A little while later Naruto found himself once again taking first watch but this time up on a branch in a large tree. And once again someone decided to approach him, this time it was Sakura.

"Hey Naruto" she greeted as she walked towards the tree he was in.

"Hey Sakura, you need something?" he asked looking down at her.

"I came to ask you something... You know how before you left you were always asking me out?" said Sakura.

"Yea..." replied Naruto wondering where she was going with this.

"Well while you were gone I realized I made a lot of mistakes back then, a big one was... declining those offers..." she looked up at him and continued, "That's why I want to know if you would still like to go out with me when we get back..." she asked hoping he would say yes.

Naruto was a little shocked, the girl he was always after is here before him asking for a date. He didn't really know what to think, he always liked Sakura but now he also liked Yugito... _'But why would Yugito want to go out with me? She's older than me and is like the prettiest girl around... no way would she see me like that'_ he thought then decided on an answer, "Sure Sakura I'd like that" he said with a smile.

Sakura cheered in her head, "I promise I'll make all my wrongs up to you, goodnight... Naruto-kun" she said as she turned around to back to her tent.

However inside said tent rested another blonde Jinchuuriki who possessed heightened senses as she clenched her fist around her blanket while a lone tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**So I know some of you were wondering why Yugito is kinda taking Sakura's crap right now. Well Yugito is trying to be the better person and trying not to stoop down to Sakura's level. But with the help of a certain someone that should change...**

**So if you guys haven't noticed I also started another story. I'm two chapters in, since it's NarutoxOC not many people will find it so it's readers are going to be mostly those of you from this story lol. So it would be cool if you guys checked it out so far and let me know what you think. **


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Tears of Joy

**Yay another update, due to my down time I put extra effort in this one and made it my longest chapter so far.**

**bilingualkyuubi-**_**Just because the author of bleach knows spanish and german doesn't mean kishi knows spanish or german. During ww2 even though Germany and Japan were allied, they really didn't have much interaction culturaly. But after the the US defeated Japan in ww2, US soldiers were stationed there for generations and generations. Germany couldn't spare any soldiers by stationing some in Japan. So face to face interactions would be between officers, hardly enough to impact a culture. I think there's what? one major german-japan institute in Japan? I'm not saying I'm 100% correct but statistically the chances of Kishi referenceing the german language to name one character rather than the second language all japanese kids learn in school (Also remember these are the same kids Kishi targets with his story) which is english? Again that E that is used in translation for pain is due to the romanji. (lol these little rant battles keep getting longer)**_

**SilverHyourinmaru-**_** lol that Female Kyuubi may have scared me into writting this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own anything having to do with Naruto or any other published story and anything else is complete coincidence.**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning team seven made it back home to Konoha and gave Tsunade the mission report. After leaving the tower the first place they reached was Sakura and Yugito's house, Kakashi had already left.

"I guess I'll see you both later" said Naruto as he was about to leave.

"Wait!" said Sakura suddenly as she unlocked the door, Yugito stormed into the house leaving Naruto and Sakura outside.

Naruto blinked confusedly at Yugito's retreat then turned to Sakura, "What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed, "About our date, is it alright if we do it tomorrow? You can pick me up at seven?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan" Naruto replied smiling.

"Try to wear something different too!" she joked as she went inside her home.

After she closed the door Naruto turned around and headed towards his apartment.

"Sakura! Was that Naruto!?" shouted Ino as she came running down the stairs inside their home.

"You saw him just now?" asked Sakura walking into the living room.

"Yea I heard you guys and looked out the window and I couldn't believe that was Naruto! He's changed so much!" said Ino amazed that Naruto went from a runt to a hotty.

Sakura smiled, "I told you so and you better back off too! I got a date with him tomorrow night!"

"See I told you he still likes you!" replied Ino happily hugging her bestfriend.

As hard as she tried, Yugito couldn't stop crying as she listened to the two friends outside her room. _'I knew it... I knew he didn't like me like that. Back in Takigakure I was just fooling myself into thinking he did... We were traveling together so of course we would attent the festival together, we were stuck together then. I was so happy that I fooled myself into believing he had feelings for me!'_

"Remember Sakura, he's Jiraiya's apprentice so dont go unprepared, he might just woo you into scoring a homerun!" joked Ino causing Sakura to go red.

"Ino!" shouted Sakura as she chased her blonde friend up the stairs laughing.

_'Naruto's done so much for me that I should be happy that he's got the girl he likes... I'm so selfish'_ thought Yugito as she cried herself to sleep.

_**'You are too naive kitten...'**_

A few hours later Naruto was resting on his bed thinking everything over. He was happy that Sakura wanted to go out with him finally but he thought he should be more excited about it. He had felt his chest tighten when Yugito had left them so abruptly without saying a word when he dropped them off earlier. His thoughts however were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Gaki! Open up!" yelled the voice of Jiraiya as he banged on his apprentice's door.

Naruto opened it noticing both Jiraiya and Kakashi standing there. "What are you both doing here?" asked Naruto confused as he just got off from a mission.

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ramen with us" asked Jiraiya watching his student carefully. He heard of the events during the mission from Kakashi.

"Sure lets go" replied Naruto as he walked out the door and began walking towards Ichiraku's.

Jiraiya looked over at Kakashi who just shrugged and followed Naruto.

Soon they arrived and placed their orders. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi realized Naruto must be really confused about something due to his lack of excitement even though he was about to eat ramen.

"So Naruto what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Kakashi, he heard him and Sakura talk about the date already.

"I got a date with Sakura-chan" replied Naruto as his eyes stared at the ramen counter.

"I see... with how long you've been asking her, I thought you would be jumping all over the place in excitement" said Kakashi gauging Naruto's reaction.

"I thought so too, I mean I'm happy about it but your right, I'm not as excited as I thought I'd be" explained Naruto.

"Naruto, when a man finally wins over the girl he's after there is no better feeling yet you obviously aren't acting the way you should if Sakura is indeed that girl" explained Jiraiya, "Perhaps another girl has found her way into your heart?"

"Is it Yugito?" asked Kakashi.

At hearing her name Naruto flinched again remembering how she left him and Sakura earlier.

"It appears you guessed right Kakashi" stated Jiraiya.

"But she doesn't like me!" retorted Naruto as both of his sensei's turned to him.

"Why would you think that gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"Why? She's like the most beautiful girl in Konoha and could have any guy she wanted! She see's me as a friend and I don't want to lose that by asking her out when she would clearly say no!" said Naruto fustrated.

"You may have grown in some ways but your still a baka" said Jiraiya causing Naruto to clench his fists.

"Naruto" said Kakashi, "You do know that you not only have Sakura after you now but you have Hinata as well? They are both attractive girls so why wouldn't Yugito be interested in you?"

"W-What!? H-Hinata likes me?" asked Naruto shocked.

"She's been stalking you ever since I've known you gaki, thats what I mean when I say your a baka! You don't have a clue when it comes to women!" said Jiraiya.

"From watching Yugito so far, I'm quite sure she likes you too Naruto" said Kakashi with a smile.

"A-Are you serious?" asked Naruto. If Yugito really did like him, then... then he might just actually start jumping around the village! "B-But are you sure she likes me?"

"Well we got time gaki, why don't you tell us about your time together after you rescued her from Akatsuki?" asked Jiraiya.

"Sure..." said Naruto as he got ready to inform them of his journey's with Yugito. He told them about how they first met and then after he rescued her and telling her that he too was a host. When he got to and finished explaining the whole Takigakure incident, the whole festival was news to Jiraiya since Naruto left that part out during his first explanation.

When he was done Kakashi was looking at him dumbly and Jiraiya looked like he was going to burst which he did, "YOU BAKA! I was sure she liked you before but now I'm positive. You have got to be the densest person I know! Not even your father was this bad with Kushina!"

Naruto shrunk in his seat, "So you really think she likes me?"

"Naruto it sounds like she's probably liked you for months..." stated Kakashi.

"B-But what should I do about Sakura?" asked Naruto, he felt so much lighter now that both his sensei's were sure Yugito liked him too but what about Sakura?

"From what I remember, she had no problem turning you down before Naruto, I wouldn't worry to much about it" said Jiraiya.

"But I don't want to hurt her feelings!.." said Naruto worried.

"Even though Sakura is also one of my students, in all honesty, she was a bitch to you so I wouldn't worry about it either if I were you" said Kakashi shocking Naruto.

"Wow I never heard you talk like that before Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto shocked that his sensei cursed.

"Well you guys were little kids back then so I had to be careful" he replied with a smile.

"Anyways, Naruto why don't you just relax and come hangout with me and Kakashi at the hotsprings tomorrow night. Sakura will never find you with us" said Jiraiya hoping Naruto would say yes.

"W-What!? No, I'm going to take Sakura out and get it over with then I'll talk to Yugito" said Naruto getting up and leaving.

Kakashi shook his head, "Baka..."

Jiraiya threw his head back, "Damn and we almost recruited him to our side too..."

**Sakura and Ino's house**

Yugito was still on her bed, she had stopped crying awhile ago but was currently still very depressed. For many years she was alone until Naruto saved her. Even now in Konoha Naruto was the only person she had close to her. But now he was going out with their other teamate who has treated her like nothing but trash... She wished she could so something, anything...

"Yugito! There's someone at the door for you!" shouted Ino.

Yugito wondered who could be at the door, she wasn't sure if she could look at Naruto right now. She slowly got up and exited her room, she immediately noticed the same purple haired women from earlier at the door with Ino.

"Hey Yugito! I wanted to speak with you for a moment" asked Anko as Yugito walked up to them. Anko glared at Ino causing her to quickly let the two have some privacy as she went up to her room.

Yugito looked at her confused, "Umm what do you need me for umm..?"

"Anko" said the interrogator, "I wanted to invite you over with a few other friends of mine" she offered.

"I-I don't really feel like going out right now" she said sadly. She was happy that someone wanted to invite her to hangout but she felt to terrible right now.

Anko smirked, "Thats why I'm inviting you! I know of your little dilemma with a certain foxboy and me and my friends can help you out" she said then leaned in closer to her, "That is unless you want pinky stealing him away from you" she whispered.

"H-How would you be able to help?" asked Yugito wondering if Anko was serious.

"Why don't you go get dressed and find out for yourself" smirked Anko as she pushed Yugito into her room.

Yugito sighed, _'I suppose it beats sitting around here crying...'_ she thought as she changed into her normal clothing.

Once she was ready, her and Anko left heading towards what Yugito could only assume was Anko's apartment. She glanced over at her new friend... She hoped she really would be able to help her.

Eventually they arrived at Anko's apartment, Anko opened the door and walked in. "Here she is girls!"

Yugito was confused and slowly walked into the apartment. She then noticed two other women sitting down on stools in front of Anko's kitchen counter. One had an ANBU uniform on and had long dark purple hair and dark eyes. The other had some odd dress on that looked like bandages, she had long dark hair and red eyes.

"So this is the girl you were talking about earlier?" asked Kurenai looking at Yugito.

Yugito was wondering what in the world Anko had told them about her.

"Yup, this is Yugito" she introduced, "And Yugito, the one with the purple hair is Yugao and the other is Kurenai"

"It's nice to meet you Yugao-san and Kurenai-san" said Yugito with a smile.

"Hey no need to be so formal with them Yugito-chan! We are all friends here, now sit down and relax!" said Anko as she brought Yugito over to the other side of the counter and sat her down on a stool facing the other two women.

Anko then handed her a shot of sake smirking at the younger girl. "Here you can relax better!"

Yugito eyed the small cup warrily, "B-But I'm underaged!"

"Oh please, if you're old enough to kill then you're old enough to enjoy sake now drink!" said Anko as Yugito took the small cup.

Yugito was about to drink it when Anko stopped her.

"First lets make a toast!" said Anko as they all held up their shots together, "To the newest member of Konoha's sexiest women, Yugito-chan!" they hit their cups together and took their shots.

Yugito choked a bit as she took her first shot of sake.

Anko patted her back, "Good stuff right?"

"It's... different..." she said glaring at her cup.

The other three women giggled.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" said Yugao.

"Here's another!" said Anko as she poured more into Yugito's ochoko.

"So how do you like Konoha so far?" asked Kurenai as Yugito downed her second shot choking a little less this time.

"I like it better than my old village, everyone hated me there..." she replied.

"You're from Kumo right?" asked Yugao.

"Yea" she said pouring more sake for herself.

"Why did they hate you?" asked Kurenai curiously. From what she could tell Yugito was a kind girl so why would she be hated?

The three older girls noticed Yugito's reluctance to answer.

"You don't have to tell us but it'll make you feel better if you got these things off your shoulders, we won't think differently of you" said Yugao while Kurenai nodded.

Yugito was currently battling herself, should she tell them her dark secret? She wished she could. Naruto accepted her but that's obvious. _'They do accept Naruto so just maybe...' _Yugito bit her lip then grabbed her ochoko and took another shot.

"Ok.. I'll tell you but promise me you won't think any different about me?" she asked looking up at the three girls. They noticed she had so many emotions in her eyes: fear, hope, pain and what they knew was the want to be accepted.

"Of course we won't think differently about you, we all have dark things in our past" said Anko encouraging Yugito.

"I-I have the N-Nibi no Nekomata s-sealed in me..." said Yugito quietly but everyone was able to hear it.

All of their eyes widened, none of them were suspecting that.

Yugito saw their faces and instantly regretted telling them. _'Oh no what have I done!'_ she thought as a tear appeared in her eye.

In seconds Kurenai and Yugao got out of their seats and quickly embraced Yugito in a hug shocking the young girl.

"No don't cry Yugito, we were just weren't expecting that" said Kurenai comforting Yugito.

"She's right, and we don't think any different about you. You are you and Nibi is Nibi" said Yugao.

Yugito was stunned, _'They actually accept me?..' _ a few more tears fell from Yugito's eyes but these were in joy that there were other people who could accept her for who she is. "T-Thank you guys, Y-You don't know how much this means to me!"

"We told you it would feel better to let it out" said Yugao giving a comforting squeeze to the girl's shoulder.

"Not everyone may accept you but you won't be the only one various people would glare at" said Anko getting Yugito's attention. "My sensei was Orochimaru, because of that and since I have many of his jutsu's, I also receive glares of hatred from people who see him in me"

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with it too... Anko-chan" replied Yugito with a comforting smile.

Anko for once gave her a true smile and not a smirk, "I think we need another toast" she said as they all quickly poured themselves more shots. "Truthfully, at first I wanted to help you with your boy trouble for entertainment but now, I want to help you truly as your friend. So let's toast to our new start at friendship!" finished Anko as all four girls hit their ochoko's together shouting "to friendship!"

Yugito knew this was one of the best moments of her life. For the first time she had a group of friends who were other girls.

After they took their shots they all sat back down.

Anko looked over to Yugito, "Now it makes a lot of sense... You must know Naruto's secret too right?"

"Yea" she said with a smile. "He was the first person I ever told my secret to, I was shocked to know he also had a biju in him" said Yugito.

"The two of you met during his training trip right?" asked Yugao recieving a nod from Yugito.

"Now this is what I want to hear, how did you both meet?" asked Kurenai leaning over a little bit.

Yugito giggled a little bit at Kurenai's antics. She then told them the story of how they first met and got into a fight then how he saved her from Akatsuki...

"Whoa whoa whoa! Naruto defeated two Akatsuki to save you!?" asked Anko incredulously. Now that she thought about it, none of them did know how strong he had gotten.

"Yea.. He defeated them and managed to carry me outside of the Lightning country while I was unconscious" explained Yugito.

"That is kind of romantic that he fought so hard to save you" said Yugao.

Yugito blushed a little or had she been blushing the entire time from the sake? Now that she thought about it, with all the emotional talk she didn't notice that she did feel different.

"I think Yugito-chan is starting to feel the sake!" joked Anko as she slung her arm around the girl. "Keep going!" encouraged Anko as she gave Yugito more sake.

She was now starting to be able to take it better than at first. "So after that..." she began telling them how they fled from Akatsuki then arrived in Takigakure and the festival then how it all ended. Even though she was feeling the alcohol she managed to skip the whole Sharingan transplant part.

When she was done telling the story the other girls were amazed about Naruto taking out the Akatsuki member and how cute their 'date' in Takigakure sounded.

"I just don't think he likes me that way though..." said Yugito a little downcast.

"It's hard to say with Naruto... one of my students, Hinata has been crushing over him for years and it's obvious to everyone but him. He's just not too swift when it comes to girls" explained Kurenai.

"Your Hinata's sensei? Why would you be helping me then?.." asked Yugito confused.

"Well Hinata is not my only student... I have another, Kiba, who I know likes Hinata. If Hinata saw Naruto with another girl she would be hurt but I know Kiba would be there to help her and go from there" explained Kurenai further.

"I see..." said Yugito thinking it over. "But Naruto is still going out with Sakura tomorrow" she said hoping one of them had some kind of way to help.

Anko smirked, "We'll just have to crash it huh?"

"How?" asked Yugito hopefully.

"This is what we'll do..." said Anko as they all leaned in to listen.

**Next morning...**

"Sakura! Have you seen Yugito? I don't think she came back last night" shouted Ino from downstairs noticing Yugito wasn't in her room.

"Good!" replied Sakura as she came down the stairs.

"Sakura don't be like that..." scolded Ino.

"What? All's fair in love and war. Besides I got a date with Naruto-kun tonight" replied Sakura happily as she went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Ino rolled her eyes, "But what if she got hurt?"

"I got more important things to think about Ino! I almost forgot Christmas is in five days, I got to find something perfect for him" replied Sakura.

Ino just sighed and went back up to her room.

**Fifteen minutes before seven...**

Naruto left his apartment and began making his way towards Sakura's. He decided to listen to her and wear a different outfit. He had on a black button down dress shirt opened a little at the top so you could see his necklace. He also wore just plain slightly baggy dark colored jeans. He also wasn't wearing his head protector allowing his golden locks to fall forward a little. He never noticed the various females eyeing him as he continued.

Once he got to Sakura's apartment he knocked on the door. A few minutes later she opened the door. Even though Naruto wished she was Yugito he couldn't help but admit she looked pretty. She wore a white dress decorated with pink flowers. She had pink lipstick on with a little blush and two silver hoop earrings.

When Sakura saw him she could almost squeal. What he wore was simple and with his hair messy like that he was just hot.

"You look nice Sakura, shall we go?" he said with a smile.

Sakura quickly snapped out of her trance and blushed, "T-Thank you Naruto-kun, you look incredible yourself. Let's go!" she said excitedly as they began walking down the street.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Well I know you don't like ramen as much as me so I thought we could go to that new sushi place that opened up, Ichiban Sushi" answered Naruto.

"Honestly I was half expecting you to pick Ichiraku's" she said laughing.

"I decided that I could skip for one night" replied Naruto lightly laughing.

They soon arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a table for two. Naruto looked around and noticed everything inside seemed new and had a moderate amount of customers. He also noticed a bar not too far from their table. _'Baa-chan probably already came here'_ he mused.

When the waitress came by they both ordered tea to start off. When the waitress went to go get their drinks. Sakura decided to start up a conversation, it was too quite.

"So Naruto during your training trip did you get to go to a lot of cool places?" she asked.

"Yea I did actually..." he started telling her different places he and Jiraiya had visited.

On a roof across the street sat two perverted ninja's...

"I wonder if anything interesting will happen" said Jiraiya as he spied on his apprentice with his telescope.

"Something may happen, I don't know why but Anko asked me earlier about Naruto's date and where they were going" said Kakashi as he read his book.

Back in the restaurant, Sakura started telling Naruto about her training with Tsunade when he saw something that completely shocked him.

Four women just entered the restaurant. One he recognized as Anko who wore a blue dress. Second he recognized as Kurenai wearing a red dress. The third was another pretty girl he didn't know with purple hair and a purple dress. But it was the fourth one that drew his attention. It was Yugito with her hair down wearing a simple little black dress. She wasn't wearing any makeup except for some eyeliner that really gave her an exotic look. And the way that dress hugged the curves of her body and showed a hint of cleavage as it tried to hold up her perfect bust. In Naruto's eye's he hadn't seen anything more beautiful...

Once Sakura noticed she no longer had Naruto's attention she looked towards where his eyes were and was shocked. Right there was Anko, Kurenai, a girl she didn't know and... Yugito... Sakura then noticed that Naruto's eye's were glued to the blonde. _'What does that bitch think she's doing here!'_

The four girl's walked towards the bar and sat down. They pretended that they didn't notice Naruto and Sakura.

Up on the roof across the street Jiraiya had a nosebleed as he had a perfect view of the four sexy women as they walked in. He was almost tempted to say screw it and join them at the bar...

"So that was why Anko wanted to know..." said Kakashi, he didn't see that one coming.

Back in the restaurant Sakura was getting more pissed by the second. It was a few minutes ago that Anko and crew walked in and no matter what she would say to Naruto, his gaze repeatedly kept going back to Yugito. _'That fucking tramp is ruining my first date! I hate her!'_

At the bar Anko was giggling, her plan was working perfectly.

"Wow he can't keep his eyes off you Yugito-chan" whispered Yugao.

"I-it's embarrassing though..." replied Yugito red in the face that her crush kept staring at her.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Yugito-chan, you should take pride in the ability to do that to Naruto" said Kurenai.

"Yea look at all that crap Sakura has on, right now she's wishing that she could get Naruto to look at her like that" said Anko.

"I know, I'm glad I got his attention but I'm just not used to it!" she said smiling at her new friends.

"From what I can see you got this in the bag girl, so you better get used to it cause once you two make it to the bedroom he'll be looking at a lot more" said Kurenai giving Yugito a wink.

Yugito instantly turned scarlet causing the other three to giggle.

"Ok that's enough teasing Yugito-chan, lets drink to a successful mission!" said Yugao.

The food had come and gone, Naruto and Sakura had eaten very quietly due to certain distractions.

Sakura glared again at Yugito, _'That bitch better not think she can show up at my apartment tonight to sleep'_

Sakura then had Naruto quickly pay as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the restaurant in hopes of salvaging at least a little bit of her first date. Once they were outside, Sakura held onto Naruto's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. _'I want to stay just like this, no interruptions, no Yugito no nothing, just me and Naruto'_

Shortly they made it to Sakura's apartment where Sakura reluctantly let go of Naruto. "I had fun tonight Naruto" she said with a smile. _'I would have had fun if that freak didn't show up'_

"I did too" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Sakura was still close to him and looked up at him expectantly hoping for just one...

"Yo!" said Kakashi as he appeared next to them startling Sakura.

"K-Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here!?" she asked angered even more that she couldn't get a freaking break with Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sempai needs to speak with you urgently Naruto" Kakashi said with smile as his eye was in a u shape. He then noticed Sakura was still standing there, she must expect him to leave so she can talk to Naruto again... "Allow me to show you to him" he said still smiling.

"Ok well goodnight Sakura, it was fun!" waved Naruto as he left with Kakashi.

Sakura clenched her fist, grinded her teeth and wanted to scream. She quickly went inside slamming the door behind her.

For safety reasons Yugito spent the night at Anko's again.

**Next Morning...**

Naruto was getting ready to leave his apartment, Sakura had already come over and invited him to her place for dinner. He didn't want to lead Sakura on but Yugito lived there too so that was a plus. But before then he wanted to go get a Christmas present for Yugito.

When he left his apartment he felt that the air had gotten colder from yesterday too. Not being too affected by the colder weather he ran off in the direction of the market.

**Few hours later...**

Naruto had finished looking for the present he wanted to get. He was getting it custom made and it should be ready in two days which was right in time for Christmas eve. He caught site of Sakura's home approaching it since it was around the time she had asked him to come over.

After knocking, Sakura was quick to open the door and invite him in.

"Aren't you cold Naruto!?" she asked as she noticed he was wearing only his standard orange pants and a black t-shirt and it was close to freezing out.

"Not really, I never get that cold" he answered. He thought it must have something to do with Kyuubi. He then entered as Sakura closed the door behind them.

"You got a nice apartment here" he said as he noticed a room with a closed door by the front of the apartment. He assumed that it must be Yugito's.

"Yea, me and Ino got lucky with it" replied Sakura as she finished preparing the spaghetti and meatballs she made for them. Little did she know that the person she despised the most was in her room getting ready for another sabotage...

"You want me to go out like this!?" asked Yugito quietly.

"It'll only be for a second Yugito-chan!" replied Yugao. She had managed to sneak them both into the room with a few ANBU tricks and was currently trying to convince Yugito to go out for a split second in something that showed a little more skin than Yugito was used to...

Yugito was wearing small black panties with a black see-through babydoll on top that split below her breasts.

"Come on Yugito, think of it as like a bikini you would swim in so go out there and knock your man dead!" coached Yugao to the blushing girl. "It's only for a split second too!"

"O-Ok..." she whispered nervously.

"Now go cause a nosebleed girl!" Yugao said patting her on the back.

Naruto was sitting at the table as Sakura handed him his plate of food. At that moment they heard a door open up and when they both looked up. One of them became pissed and the other...

_'Holy shit...'_ was all Naruto could think at the site before him.

Yugito quickly feigned shock and ran back into her room where she let the blush she was fighting back take control of her face.

Sakura once again ticked off. _'When the hell did that whore get in my house! She wasn't there when I checked!'_ She looked over at Naruto noticing blood hanging from his nose as he just stared off. _'God Dammit!'_

As much as Sakura tried once again she couldn't seem to snap Naruto back into reality. He had stopped staring off but it was clear that his mind was somewhere else... once they were done eating Naruto left saying he was tired and wanted to train tomorrow.

When he left Sakura immediately went to Yugito's room and busted down the door. Nobody was there... She clenched her fists, _'If she think she can stop me she's wrong, I'll just have to be more upfront with Naruto'_

**Two days later on Christmas Eve...**

The snow started to fall and the people of Konoha began to relax as one of their favorite holidays drew closer. Naruto however was getting anxious, he had just finished picking up the gifts for Yugito and Sakura and was tired from running around.

Sakura was also getting anxious, she hadn't seen Yugito since Naruto was over and couldn't be happier about that. She had the perfect plan to claim Naruto and couldn't wait till she saw him.

The sun was starting to set and Naruto decided to start making his way towards Sakura's to give the girl's their presents. He changed his clothing a little opting to wear black shinobi slacks with a black long-sleeved top.

Naruto arrived at Sakura's apartment and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

At the same time Yugito left Anko's apartment with her gift for Naruto and couldn't wait to give it to him. It was something she made herself using one of her few hobbies that she got good at during her stay in Kumo. She smiled as she looked down at the box she was carrying. She also couldn't help but laugh at the outfit Anko made her wear. It was a little girl's santa costume. It consisted of a tight little red santa's jacket, a matching short skirt which she also had white leggings on underneath to keep her a little warmer. She also had matching little red boots and of course a santa's hat. She knew it was silly but it looked cute.

Sakura answered the door and saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun!" she greeted.

"Hey Sakura I just wanted to stop by and give you your present" he said handing the pink haired girl a box.

"Oh thank you so much Naruto-kun!" she began opening the box. _'After I do this I can give him his present! I can't wait!' _she squealed in her head. Once she took off the lid of the box she looked at what was inside with confusion. She slowly pulled the object out revealing a book.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I hope you like it"

Sakura paled, "Naruto... T-This is a cookbook?" _'A freaking cookbook? This is the crap he gets me!?'_

"Hehe well after I had your spaghetti I thought you could improve a lot more so I got you that book, that way you could learn how..." explained Naruto.

Sakura tried to calm down, _'Ok this is Naruto remember, he's not the brightest which is why I have to do this...'_ she thought as she put the book and box down and looked back up at Naruto, "So Naruto-kun do you want to know what your present is?"

"What is it?" he asked curiously at her odd expression.

She moved in a little closer to him, "Well I wanted to get you something special, but knowing you I realized that the best present for you was something I already had" she explained quietly.

Confused at what she could have he asked, "What?"

Sakura smiled and stood on her toes, "I'm giving you my love..." she said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto's eye's immediately shot open.

Sakura reluctantly pulled away from her first kiss. _'that felt amazing...'_ she thought saving the texture of his lips to memory.

Before Naruto could react from his shock he heard something hit the ground not far from them.

When Naruto turned his head to look in the direction of the sound he got the next biggest shock. Standing there was a wide eyed Yugito. Before he could get over the shock from seeing her he saw a tear fall from her eye as she turned around and sprinted off.

"Y-Yugito W-Wait!" he shouted but the fleeing girl didn't listen and quickly was out of sight.

_'Shit shit shit what do I do!'_ he screamed in his head. Of all the things for Yugito to see it had to be that... He looked at the box she dropped and ran over to it picking it up.

it read, _'To Naruto-kun'_

He opened the box and noticed a note which he began to read.

_I made this by hand for you. It's the same type of cloak your father wore, I know you don't have much from him but I know your very proud that he was your dad and I thought you would like to have something to remember him by._

_P.S. you look better in black_

He pocketed the letter and took out the cloak. He was floored... It was indeed like his father's but this one was all black with blue flames edged on the bottom and on the back stitched in red was the kanji for his true family name, Namikaze. _'H-How long did she spend making this thing??'_

He knew what he needed to do, he quickly threw the coat on him noticing it even fit him perfectly.

"N-Naruto-kun what are you doing?.." asked Sakura fearing his next move.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going after her!" he said quickly running off in the direction she ran in ignoring Sakura's yells.

Yugito had no idea where she was running, all she knew is that she wanted to get away. _'I-I thought he did like me... I can't believe I let myself think that again! I'm such a fool to think someone could feel that way towards me!'_ she started crying as she dropped to her knee's when she got to a once grassy area that was now covered by snow.

Naruto also didn't know where he was running, she could have gone in any direction but somehow he just knew he was going the right way, it just felt right to him.

_**'Of course I won't get any credit for that...'**_ thought a certain someone.

Naruto entered the entrance to the training ground and quickly spotted Yugito on her knee's crying.

"Yugito!" he shouted.

She quickly looked up shocked to see him, _'No I gotta get away! It hurts to much!'_ she screamed in her head as she got up and ran again.

"W-Wait Yugito stop!" he yelled after her.

"L-Leave me alone Naruto! I-It hurts to much to look at you right now!" she shouted back at him hoping he would give up his pursuit.

Somehow he managed to catch up to her.

"S-Stop for a second I need to talk to you!" he shouted again.

"No Leav-! Ahh!" she managed to let out before Naruto grabbed onto her shoulder causing her to lose her balance and fall down into the snow with him on top of her.

"G-Get off me! Please!" she struggled as he held her down.

"No I won't! Listen to me Yugito!" he shouted back at her.

"No! Y-You have Sakura! G-Go back to her! S-She loves you!" she yelled at him.

"No! Sakura isn't the one I want!" he retorted back.

She dared a glance at him, "B-But you two were k-kissing back there!"

Naruto shook his head, "She did it, not me! I didn't want to kiss her!" he replied.

She stayed silent.

"Are you calmed down now? I want to give you your present" he said as she slowly nodded her head.

Naruto let her sit up as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here I really hope you like it"

She took the gift and slowly opened it and gasped at it. She pulled out a silver necklace with a gold heart-shaped locket attached. The locket had the Kyuubi and Nibi engraved on the front.

"N-Naruto t-this is" she said before Naruto cut her off.

"Open it" he said interrupting her smiling at her confused face.

She undid the little lock on the ornament opening it up and gasped again. Tears started to form in her eyes as she saw a picture of the two of them that had been taken during the festival in Takigakure. She then looked at the other side and engraved in it was, '_I'll always be here for you'_ those simple words meant so much to her, someone who had been alone nearly her entire life...

She quickly looked up at Naruto teary eyed. "Naruto-kun, this... you have no idea how much this means to me" she said as happy as she thought she could ever be.

"There's also something else..." he said as she continued to look at him.

"You don't have to worry about Sakura anymore" he continued while she looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

He then leaned in closer to her hoping this would end well. "The one I love is you, Nii Yugito" he whispered then leaned in more claiming her lips.

* * *

**OH SHIT!!!!!!! I bet none of you imagined that you'd eventually be reading that part when you first saw that I posted this chapter. Cliffhanger FTW. Even though I'm a canon NaruSaku fan I sure made her into a bitch lol... **

**For those waiting on an update for Who Knew the Past Could be so Fun, I apologize. It will most likely be a little while longer. I was originally plannnig for it to be a fun story to write in which I would just wing the chapters. But as I was thinking about writing the next one I realized that we really don't know jack shit about that era in terms of characters. Like I don't know who Tsunade's friends were back then, who Jiraiya's friends were, if Orochimaru HAD any friends. I think in order to make a good story that I would need to come up with some realistic people to fill in the blanks.**

**On the other hand I will probably throw out a few chapters for Truth About the Sage soon since I already created a handful of OC's in that and don't want to get confused with another handful for the NarutoxTsunade fic. I'm also kinda more motivated atm to write for Truth About the Sage because of the OC's and the unique storyline I have planned and want to see if I can pull it off without failing.**


End file.
